After the Fact
by BluThorne
Summary: Draco and Hermione got married to change the way the world thinks. To make Draco to be a good man and redeem his family's name. But ten years later do they both regret it or do they fall in love? Already married fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

**_A/N:_**

This is an Alternate Universe type fan fiction I believe. Yes almost everyone is out of character. The books are almost exactly the same except Sirius, Bellatrix and Dobby are alive.

It is a Draco/Hermione fiction not Harry/Hermione. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think.

A lot will be explained as the story goes on.

I do not have a beta so sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Thursday, 25 November, 2010.

The small room at the Daily Prophet's Main Office seemed to be full of hustle and bustle though no more than four persons were in the room. Draco looked out the window on to Diagon Alley looking for his lovely wife of ten years now. She was late and that was not like her especially in such a public arena. He checked his watch one more time before mouthing a curse word.

Draco turned away from the window and scanned the room. There was intern getting the refreshments laid out. He was a bit clumsy looking and Draco mused that it must be the reason he was at the Daily Prophet. Then there was the interviewer and her makeup artist. Though he didn't see the need for one as the interview was going to reach the public through words rather than visually.

Draco moved away from the window and towards the interviewing area which consisted of one small coffee table, and three chairs.

"Do you know how much longer your wife will be Mr. Malfoy?" The eager interviewer asked.

"It's not like her to be late Anwen." Draco replied and checked his watch one more time.

Anwen Harris nodded her head and turned back to her makeup artist and continued to speak to her. Anwen was a budding writer and she was so excited when she had been given the opportunity to interview the Malfoy's on their tenth anniversary.

Draco turned back to the intern who had just finished pouring some coffee into a cup. "Can I have one of those?"

The intern looked up shocked that Draco Malfoy had just spoken to him. "Su-sure sir coming right up. Would you like any sugar and cream with that?"

"Just two sugar cubes, but don't tell my wife when she gets here. She will go bloody mental." The young intern nodded his head and within a minute handed the beverage to Draco.

As Draco rose his cup to his mouth the door of the room flew open and his wife walked in. Her shoulder length brown hair was in a mess and she looked extremely flushed.

"Care to tell me why you were so late?" Draco said placing the cup down and looking straight at his wife.

"I'm so sorry I was helping Harry." Draco rolled his eyes. She was always helping Harry. It was always about Harry to her. "I'm sorry I am late Ms. Harris. I'm Hermione Granger Malfoy, please to meet you." She said and extended towards the two ladies in the room for a friendly shake.

"Mrs. Malfoy pleasure is all mine. Please sit." She said as she motioned for Hermione to sit next to Draco. As Hermione sat Draco gave her a side glance of annoyance.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink Mrs. Malfoy?" The intern asked. She simply shook her head.

A few moments later Anwen's writing quill appeared and thus signaling the start of the interview. " Mrs. Malfoy thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Draco smiled while Hermione simply said "no problem."

"The love story of the two of you seem to drive the wizarding press mental. Care to tell us how this all started?"

Draco sighed. He hated giving this fabricated story. Hermione gently took his hand. It was show time and she knew it.

"Draco hates this story cause it makes him seem like the biggest romantic but I absolutely love to gush about it." Hermione said not taking her eyes off of Anwen. "It was 1999 a little over a year since the war. Harry and Ron, were both in auror training and my career at the department of International Magical Co-operation was just blooming. So really we never saw each other. I went to Ireland on Ministry business and ran into Draco here at the hotel in which I was staying. After looking at me for almost an entire night in the lounge he came up to me and apologized for everything that he had done to me and my friends during our time at Hogwarts. Naturally-"

"She almost slapped me. Thinking about it now it was pretty funny the way she watched me like I went off the deep end. I repeated my statement and held out my hand for a handshake. She just walked away. After that I don't know what happened I just needed to apologize to her and her friends. I did eventually and then started talking and then before you knew it I was in love with her and she did the same. I'm not sure why, she doesn't deserve me." Draco said squeezing his wife's hand slightly. The small action didn't go unnoticed by the interviewer.

Hermione turned to Draco with a small glimpse of anger in her eyes. "Would you stop saying that? It's been almost ten years Draco. You are more than deserving of me." She said and kissed his cheek quickly.

Draco inwardly smiled. The stupid bimbo was eating the whole thing up. Hermione was doing bloody brilliant and he couldn't say he had a problem with the small physical interaction with her. He longed for it more than she knew.

"That's so sweet of you Mrs. Malfoy."

"It's the truth dear." She said and turned her attention back to Anwen.

"Mrs. Malfoy how did your ex-boyfriend at the time deal with the announcement of Draco and your relationship not too long after your split and you Mr. Malfoy how did your rumored girlfriend deal with the news of a new lady in your life?"

Hermione laughed whole heartedly. "Ms. Greengrass and my husband were never more than friends."

"There she goes being jealous and protective. Forgive her." Draco teased. "Ronald was unexpectedly very understanding about the whole thing. He knew their, his and Hermione's, relationship didn't work out and that being a friend was the best thing he would do for her. The hardest person to get on board with the whole thing was Harry." He said as he turned to Hermione who was watching his as he spoke. It was something they always did in public. They always looked at the other when speaking to others. The public loved it.

"Harry was just being protective and you know that Draco!"

"Yes yes dear I am aware." He said drily.

"What was the reaction the Malfoy family had initially about this whole relationship?" Anwen asked moving her eyes on both of them.

"They hated it but now mother adores her. If my father was alive he would love her endless." Draco said shortly and with a tone of finality. He turned to face her. He could still see the hurt still in his eyes over his family's actions. She gave him a warm unscripted smile. He would lie if he said it didn't make him feel all warm inside.

"What would the two of you say was or is the most trying aspect of your different lives?"

"House elves." They said in unison. They looked at each other and Hermione giggled.

"She doesn't make them do anything! She comes home tired and she still wants to do everything it is bloody frustrating." Draco said annoyed.

"I just can't order those beautiful creatures around." She countered.

"They all think you hate them."

"They do not!"

"They do Hermione, you don't ask them to do anything and thus they believe you don't like them because you never assign work to them." Hermione gave Draco a sorrowful look. He knew that stupid small fight always seemed to make everything legit. It was true however Hermione refused to use any of the house elves at the manor.

"When the two of you tied the knot almost ten years ago did you expect that the entire wizarding world would accept the idea of a war heroine and an almost convicted criminal?"

"No. Quite the contrary. We thought the world would be disapproving of the union and to us that was fine. We're in love the thoughts of the outside world doesn't matter to us. However, I know, I am and my wife is extremely happy that our love has radiated through to the world and the blood prejudice is almost nonexistent in the world now." Draco answered honestly.

"What is a normal day in the Malfoy household like?" Anwen asked looking at the intern who just placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"We're very routine people.I get up first, and go for a run. When I come back home Hermione is up with Scorp and they are both eating breakfast. She generally puts my breakfast ad leaves it at my spot on the table."

"Then he showers and I bathe Scorp and pack his bag for his day with his grandmother. Narcissa is so wonderful for keeping him while we are at work. When I'm done with Scorp by that time Draco is generally done and he watches him while I get ready for work."

"Then we drop off our son and we head off to work. Hermione picks up Scorpius from my mother and then go home and bathe him and feed him while making something for us to eat. When I get home I put Scorp to bed-"

"We both put him to bed Draco!"

"Well yes we put him to bed and then she cleans the kitchen and I shower and we go to bed."

Anwen smiled widely. "How does the constant media affect your family life?"

"It doesn't affect Draco and I anymore. Our son Scorpius, hates it. He doesn't understand why all these camera's follow us and why so many people always seem to want to talk to his mommy and daddy." Hermione answered and picked up Draco's cup of Coffee and took a slip.

"Two sugars Draco?" She asked as she set the cup down.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He answered and gave a troublesome smile.

"Any plans for another child now that Scorpius is almost four?"

"Yes."

"No." Draco answered a split second later than Hermione.

"Excuse me?" They asked in unison.

"You first." Draco ordered. Holding eye contact with Hermione. This was unscripted she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Come one don't tell me you haven't thought about it?"

"I have but you never made it seem like an option."

"Because I didn't think you would want any more."

"Of course I want children with you Hermione. A Quidditch team if you let me." He said and hugged her. He then faced to Anwen and said; "Yes we do want to expand our family."

"What are the plans for the big tenth anniversary?"

"I am sure everyone wants to know but all I will tell you is that it will be memorable. It's a week-long of celebrations. It starts with the ball then goes into a private getaway for us."

"No expenses speared." Draco added.

"You both must be so excited?" Anwen asked as she shifted and crossed her leg.

"I am so excited. Everything is a big secret for me. I told you all I already know." Hermione said with a bit desire in her voice.

"Who is the parent who spoils Scorpius the most?"

"Draco." Hermione said firmly.

"Yeah right! You spoil that boy senseless. Give him whatever he wants."

"So it's a team effort?" Ms. Harris asked.

"Yes." Draco answered defeated.

"Well I believe my time is at an end. Thank you so much for stopping by and giving me this opportunity to interview you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and big congratulations on your tenth anniversary." She said as she got up and shook their hands as they too stood up. After the interview a few picture were taken with the couple and of them with Anwen.

Soon after the couple walked out of the office and out unto Diagon Alley. The crowd was small as evening was now rolling out. Draco and Hermione held each other apparated to the manor. Scorpius was staying at his grandmother's tonight so that just left Draco and Hermione in the large house.

"Good job today." Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen.

Draco followed her. It was dinner time and he was hungry. "You too!" He said as he handed her the hand towel and washed his hands. "Why were you late?"

"I was helping Harry with Lily. Poor girl is three now and he doesn't have the slightest idea how to deal with her."

"Ginny has been dead as long as that child has been alive he should know what to do." Draco replied coldly.

"Draco!"

"No Hermione I know our marriage is a whole scam but we made a promise not to lie to each other. I know you're sleeping with Harry! And let me tell you this one thing. I will not have a child in this house that looks like him nor will I lose Scorpius."

"I'm not sleeping with him Draco!"

"I'm sure you're not." He said and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

_**A/N:**_

Thank you for the love guys. I would like to thank: Ramyfan, ymdrfan, Elased, and the two guests who reviewed this story. It really makes me smile.

This chapter Draco is thinking a lot and I hope this answers some questions. Note that all flash back or memories are italic.

And feel free to drop a review or follow/ Favorite if you like it !

* * *

_The room was tense. The room of eleven people could not believe what the minister had just suggested. Harry, Ron, and Mr and Mrs. Weasley stood next to Hermione who sat on one of the two chairs across from the minister's desk. Then there was Mrs. Malfoy on the other chair surrounded by Draco, Astoria, Pansy and Blaise._

"_You want her to marry, Draco? Kingsley what are you thinking?" Ron questioned angrily._

"_It's a good way to exterminate blood prejudice. I mean the Malfoy's are one of the most notable pure blood families. Yes, they were in the inner circle of Voldemort's reign but in some way people always want to see what they are doing, looking to them for some sort of leadership. Then there is Hermione over her, the brightest witch of this age a war heroine, a muggle born. The exact opposite of what the Malfoy ideal is. That's why if Draco marries Hermione do you not see what that can do to the world?"_

"_Kinsley don't you think the children should be able to make a choice like marriage to someone who they love?" Mrs. Wesley questioned. _

"_This is one lunatic idea Kingsley!" Harry spat from across the room._

"_He has a girlfriend and I'm sure Weasley and Granger are in a relationship." Blaise answered. _

"_Sure as hell we are!" Ron answered._

_Draco looked around the room blocking out the commotion around him. Harry and Ron were in full protective and fight mode. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were annoyed but the saw the reasoning. His mother was silent and expressionless much like all his friends. Then there was Granger. He couldn't read her. Her face was down and she stared at her laps and fiddled with her fingers. _

"_Granger, can I speak to you alone outside for a moment?" Draco asked her unsure. The room abruptly became quite, everyone waiting for her answer. She nodded and got up and moved toward the door. Draco followed and opened the door for her then allowed her to step out then closed it behind him._

"_Look you don't have to do this." He started. "I mean The Minister is right it could change the way the wizarding world thinks and it could do wonders for my family name but you don't have to do this."_

"_But I want to. I want to change the way purebloods look at people like me. 'Mudbloods' deserve respect in this world as much as much as anyone else." She said in a low hiss. _

"_I'm sorry Granger. And thank you."_

"_I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for all the other muggle borns."_

"_That's fine." Draco replied with indifference. "Let's just try and be civil? Kind of like start a fresh- I Know old wounds will take time to heal but we should start somewhere." He looked at her and gave a small lip smile. "Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy. I am an Ex Death Eater, I have a pure blood supreme way of thinking, and I am sorry for my actions and ready for change." He said and held out his hand._

"_I am Hermione Granger. War Heroine, Muggle born witch, brightest witch of my age and nice to meet you." She said and took his hand._

Draco sighed and pushed the memory out of his mind. He turned his chair so he could look out of the window of his corner office at Malfoy Magical Medical and Associates or MMMA. The magical street below seemed to be nonexistent but Draco knew that if he step foot out of the high rise building he was in, the street would be gaudy and eventful with tons of magical activity. He threw his head back into his big black leather chair and turned back to his desk. His office was white with extremely large pieces of black furniture and many of his certificates and pictures of his family.

He had a large amount of paper work to get through before lunch but he couldn't focus. His eyes fell upon a picture of Hermione and Scorpius smiling. Now is his mind was on her more than before, not the normal way his mind would wander to her smile and laugh and touch. This time his mind was on the love of his life in a far more deserving man's arms. A man who no matter what could get her to smile to laugh and most importantly make her happy. Draco groaned in frustration and got up and poured himself a shot of fire whiskey backed it then poured himself some more. Then returned the chair to stare out the window again.

Draco wasn't sure how long he was just sitting there trying to clear his head until the door to his office swung open and hit harshly against the wall. He turned his chair to see what was causing the commotion when he saw his best mate Blaise Zabini walking in smiling.

"Close my damn door Zabini." Draco said with a smirk. Blaise was one of the few person's would always put things in perspective and ease his worries he was happy he stopped by. Then again he stopped by almost every day.

Blaise turned around and did as he was told then continue to walk towards Draco's large desk. When he got to the desk he pulled out the newspaper and sat down. After dramatically clearing his throat and forcing the paper in place in his hand he opened his mouth to read the article Draco was dreading.

"An Unlikely Pair Turned Perfect. By Anwen Harris. I had the privilege to sit down with the Malfoy's a few evenings ago just as there tenth anniversary is approaching and I can strongly say that the pair seem so synchronized one could possibly think it was all a big show. However, as I went through the interview there was moments when I was no doubt that the pair had nothing but love towards each other and their soon to be four year old son. The love their eyes while the watched each other talking was so overwhelming and I see why the media goes crazy for the pair."

"Stop reading that shit!" Draco spat at his mate when he paused for a breath.

"Not as happy as this article states?" Zabini questioned causing his to receive a deadly glare from the man across the table. "What happened between you two now? I thought you two were going to be working on baby number two."

"She's sleeping with Potter." He said calmly and then drank some of the contents of his glass.

"Whoa! Are you sure mate? I mean that's some accusation."

"Why do you think she wants a baby?" Draco questioned.

"Because women sometime after they had one feel like having another?"

"Well that is true but I know Hermione."

"Don't you think you're being a bit quick with this? And hypocritical? I mean you and Astoria were together for like the first 5 years of your relationship with Granger." Zabini teased him.

"That was different I guess. I was before Scorp and we really became friends. Plus, I've thought it for about two years now, I'm almost sure it was going on before that." Draco said and emptied the glass.

"So you're telling me that the woman you're in love with and married to is being intimate with someone else? You know if you simply told her you loved her when you realized it, you wouldn't be in this shit."

Draco sighed. He remembered the night when he realized he did love her and how he did everything but tell her.

_Draco smiled as walked into the living room at the Malfoy manor. It was recently redone to be child friendly and more Hermione tolerable. The warm colors in the room seemed to make her happier and that made him happier. His seventh month pregnant wife sat with her feet upon the couch talking to her stomach. _

"_You could stay in there forever. I wouldn't mind. I know you will come out cause you want to meet me and your daddy properly, don't yah? You're going to be born soon and just now you will be walking and talking, and when you're eleven you will get your Hogwarts letter. Then you will leave us but you will love it there. I am so sure of it. I hope you join the Quidditch team because I know your father would be proud, except you would have to be Gryffindor and not Slytherin. I know it will break his heart but you are my boy too!"_

"_I don't care honestly once it's not Hufflepuff." Draco teased and sat down on the couch with her. "That's a lie I would die if he was in any other house but Slytherin." He laughed and took her foot a gently started to massage it._

_That's when Draco realized that the woman who would be having his child with was the same woman he needed in is life. The woman's innocence who he took, the woman he knew he wanted to come home to every night, the woman who stood up for him with his mother, a woman who made him a better person just because of how amazing she was._

"_Hermione," looked at his with her eyebrows raised signaling for him to continue. "Thank you for going through with this scam marriage, for being my friend and the mother of my unborn child."_

_She looked at him confused. Then there was a stir in her brown orbs. "Welcome." She said with a smile but the word felt cold._

Draco sighed and pushed that night out of his mind. "Don't start with me Zabini! She would never truly love me. You know that."

"No I don't know. Nor do you." Zabini said. "I'm just saying be sure of what you are accusing her of and maybe if you be a little more like Potter when something is wrong and a lot less of Draco then maybe she wouldn't run to him."

"No way in hell will pretend to be Potter! Just pass the bloody fire whiskey."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

_**A/N:**_

You guys make me so happy the only thing I wanna do is write and update. Thank you for all your support.

Warning: Contains Lemon in this chapter. Please be easy on me for this chapter I'm not particularly great with lemons.

Review if you feel like :-)

* * *

"So what if he knows Hermione?" Harry asked as he kissed her neck.

Hermione sighed. "If he can see it then other people may be able to put the pieces together." Harry stopped kissing her neck and rolled off her to the other side of his bed.

_She ran to him. Her emotions spilling over in her eyes. He met her at the back door and just held her. No words just silence. They stood on the porch in his backyard. Harry wasn't sure what the problem was nor how to start to fix it but that's all he wanted to do._

_After a couple minutes had past and her crying had subsided Harry got the courage to ask what wrong._

"_I'm his friend." He heard her muffled in his chest. _

"_That's bad?" Harry questioned unsure._

"_I have a six month old child with him and I am his friend. I thought he would consider me a little more than that by now…I don't know I thought there was more you know. It felt that way. I'm not even desirable to my husband." She started sobbing again. _

"_His loss you're a-"_

"_No Harry I'm not beautiful! Why else would he not want me?"_

"_Hermione Jane Granger." Harry said sternly forcing her to look up at him. "You are one of the most beautiful women I know."_

"_You're just saying that Harry! To make me feel better." _

"_No. I always thought so. The Yule Ball just made everyone see it for themselves. I mean what a transformation." He said sincerely and jovially. _

"_Really Harry?" _

"_Really Hermione." He said looking into her glassy brown. He cupped her face. "He's not worth you if he can't see how amazing you are." He said looking into her eyes with love._

"_Thank you Harry." She said softly. _

_In that moment Harry don't know what came over him. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly and for a few moments she kissed back then she pushed back._

"_What are you doing? Ginny your wife and my friend is upstairs, pregnant with your third child!" Hermione said and whipped her lips. _

"_She doesn't have to know."_

"_Harry what has got into you?" She questioned and moved out of his grip._

"_Don't tell me you never thought of us, together romantically?" She was silent. _

"_When I was thirteen! You never noticed me Harry I just your friend." Hermione argued._

"_Please! I noticed you from day one. You never noticed me, you were so busy protecting me and helping me you didn't see me as anything other than your friend in help. You only had eyes for Ron." He spat back. _

"_I didn't think you would ever like me." She admitted._

"_I always have." He said and kissed her again and this time it lasted a little longer._

_After that day their interaction got awkward. Hermione and Harry knew they crossed a line that should never have been crossed but they both so desperately wanted to cross it again. After Ginny's death in childbirth the affair between Harry and Hermione didn't take long to start. He and Hermione would go to his house every so often for lunch and a quick sex break. _

"No one else knows Hermione. Else they would have asked about it already." Harry tried to reason with her. He finally said after a few moments forcing Hermione back to the present.

"I guess so but this just feels so wrong Harry." She responded and turned her face into his chest.

Harry shifted to his side to cuddled her and rubbed her back. "It was much more wrong when Ginny was alive and pregnant." His little remark got him swatted in the arm by Hermione. "Look, it's not right because you're married, but when you think of the circumstances surrounding that marriage makes this what we have feels right to me." He said and kissed her lips softly.

Hermione parted her lips and kissed back just as softly. Harry gently cupped her face with the hand that was free and pulled her closer. After a few moments Hermione pulled away and tilted her head down onto the bridge of his nose. "It feels right to me too." She whispered.

Harry's lips curved into a smile. He gently rolled her onto her back and started to kiss her much more passionately causing her to moan in pleasure. Hermione's hand started to make its way down to Harry's stomach pulling his purple dress shirt of his trousers and started to blindly unbutton his shirt. Simultaneously, Harry started to kiss her neck then moving down to the limited cleavage her dress provided. When Hermione had gotten his shirt off Harry, in one swift movement flipped Hermione from the bottom to the top.

He quickly got the zip that was under her arm and watched as she quickly lifted the dress above her shoulders. Harry bit his bottom lip. Hermione was on top of him in a nude lace bra and black seamless bikini panties. Though he had seen almost all of her unmentionable draw, doesn't mean it didn't turn him on any bit less. He could feel the twitch in his pants. Acting solely on instinct now, Harry grabbed her bottom gently spanking it moved his hands up and down her torso. He rolled her back onto her back and made his way back to being on top. He looked at her body once more. "You're so beautiful, Hermione." He said in a whisper and then moved his mouth to her chest kissing all the exposed flesh on the right and gently cupping and caressing the other.

Through her moans Hermione managed to undo the zipper and button on Harry's pants but couldn't get them off. As if sensing her frustration with is pants Harry stopped kissing her cleavage and removed his pants and boxer briefs his erection now between them as he moved back to her breast.

"Wait." She interrupted and arched her back and unclasped her bra and moved it off of her exposing her erect pink nipples to an eager tongue. Her breaths got deeper and longer apart. Harry smirked as he gently grinded his teeth again her nipple she was enjoying it and so was he.

He didn't even notice her move her arms from his back to his member. "Blimey!" Harry exclaimed when he felt her soft palm moving up and down on him. He titled his back and enjoyed the sensation for a moment.

He then moved his attention of her wet panties. He ranis finger along the tip of her knickers. She inhaled swiftly. He pulled them down to her knees and she wiggled them down to her ankles and then kicked it off. Harry parted her legs and moved his erect member up and down her wet clit. Hermione was digging into his back with pleasure. Not that Harry mind he just kept teasing her. When he felt like she couldn't take any more he gently pushed his entire member in and the both groaned in pleasure.

Harry continued to move in and out of Hermione gradually increasing his speed. "Tell me when you're close to cumming." Harry nodded but just kept his rhythm. Soon Hermione began to feel her hips buckling and she knew he was close to finishing. "Oh Harry just a little faster." She begged and he complied. Within the minute she felt the walls of her cervix throbbing but Harry still kept going. She didn't mind she loved the look on his face when he was close to his climax. He pulled out vigorously. "I'm close." He said Hermione moved her body a little lower so she could get Harry's shaft into her mouth. To bobbled her head on his member tasting all her juices and before she knew it Harry's own juices were in her mouth as well she swallowed gracefully and moved back to her previous position while Harry moved to the other side of the bed. He pulled her close and cuddled her.

"I can't believe this is the last time we get to do this for the next week." Harry sighed. "How long are you and Malfoy going off for?"

"About a week. We're going to be in South America. Peru. We're going to be publicly private like always." She tried to say without excitement.

"It's ok to be excited to go you know." Harry said.

"I am so excited I mean the magical history along with muggle history! I don't know how I will be able to take it in, in one week with Scorp! And I have to be so inlove with Draco! One week is not enough! " She rambled.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will have time to take all the sights in Hermione." He said and kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too." She whispered and kissed him softly. She stayed in his arms for a few moments then got out of bed. "I have to go get Scorp. I have a dress fitting at the manor at 2 o'clock. I'll see you at the ball." She said and hurriedly put on her clothes after a quick Scourgify charm.

"Bye."

She apparated to the Manor's West wing to her mother in law half of the house. She met a rather upset looking Mrs. Malfoy and grandson. Hermione got worried yes she was fifteen minutes late but her mother in law looked down right angry. Hermione swallowed hard.

"Terribly sorry I'm so late. I got a little caught up at work." Hermione started to apologize.

"It's not you dear. It's your son."

Hermione sat on the chair closest to her. Scorpius was never one to make his grandmother upset. Whatever he had done Hermione was sure Draco and her parenting would be the thing in question. More specifically hers.

"What did he do Narcissa?" Hermione asked uncertain.

"He broke my engagement snow globe. I was talking to him then Mrs. Parkinson stopped by so I was speaking to her for a moment, trying to rush her along because you know how chatty she gets. Well I walked out of the room for a small moment and then I heard the crashing sound. He's been mute ever since about why he did it. So naturally I'm quite upset." She said keeping her tone and expression flat.

Hermione knew this meant trouble her disappointment was evident in her face. Lucius gave her that snow globe just after proposing to her. Narcissa fell in love with the muggle ornament when visiting Ireland with Lucius just before they were engaged. It was a magical snow globe where you could see a large castle on a cliff in the distance and two persons on the beach. The snow globe, when it was shaken showed these two people talking and then Lucius going down on one knee then picking up Narcissa and spinning her around.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked sternly. The blonde kind just stayed quiet and played with his fingers. Tears rolling silently down his cheeks. "Answer me, I'm not going to ask again. I will just let your father deal with you when he gets home." Hermione told him trying to scare him.

The little head bolted upwards and stared at his mother in fear. It broke Hermione's heart but her look didn't falter.

"Let Draco deal with him. He is clearly terrified of someone." She said dismissing the topic.

"Draco will deal with it. I must get going I have a dress fitting for the ball." She said and got out of the chair.

"Sure. I know all too well the duties that come with being Mrs. Malfoy." She said and got up to bid them farewell.

"Scorpius, let us go." She said with almost no affection in her voice. The scared boy got up and walked to his mother.

"I'm sorry." Hermione mouthed before taking her son's hand and leaving. On her walk to the other side of the manor she fought against herself to hold her son and wipe the tears on his face. When they made it back to the East Wing Hermione sent him straight to the guest bedroom away from all his toys and comfort.

As she waited for the stylist she quickly hobbled down a sandwich. She then took a quick shower. And put on Draco's robe. For a quick moment she enjoyed the smell of the robe. It smelt of Clive Christian No. 1 Pure Perfume for Men. How she loved the smell. She pulled the robe tighter around her enjoying the smell as she walked into the massive walk in closet.

"After all these years you still sniff his robe?" asked Adelina her stylist for the past eight years causing Hermione to jump out of her skin.

"Why do you never appear somewhere normal like the drawing room?" Hermione said letting the robe fall out of her grip a little.

"Because this is where you will bring me anyway." She teased. "Get some undies on then we continue." She said and walked into the master bedroom attached.

Hermione put on another pair of nude panties and a matching bra. And put the robe back open and walked into the bed broom to find Adelina arranging the dressed she brought.

"Where is the little man?" Adelina asked just realizing the room was extra silent.

"Punishment." Hermione responded ending the topic.

Adelina knew better than to pry too much into the life of the Malfoy's.

Hours went by as Hermione and Adelina trying on new dress and trying different looks with makeup and hair. The pair engaged in mindless gossip and chit chat. Hermione didn't even realize that Draco would be home soon until she heard walking up the stairs.

"Pass the robe, Draco is home." Hermione said as she moved closer to the bed were Adelina was getting the robe.

"Hermione where is my son?" He asked as he reached the door. Hermione was just putting on his robe. His eyes quickly moved up and down on her body and then he forced his eyes to keep eye contact.

She wrapped the robe around her. "Guest bedroom. Get him we need to have a family meeting kind of." Draco watched her confused but did as he was told and went for his son. "Could you please give us the room?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"Sure I'll help myself to something in the kitchen." She shrugged and left the room.

A few moments later Draco carried a half awake boy and then put him down on the king size bed in the middle of the room.

"Do you want to tell your father what you did today? Or should I tell him." Hermione asked the little child who instantly got scared and tears rolled into his eyes. "He-"

"Let him tell me Hermione." Draco said turning to his son and bending to his level. "What did you do champ?" Draco asked with so much love and affection that Hermione jumped. "You can tell me. If you tell me then I can make it better."

"I didn't mean too!" He blurted out

"Didn't mean to do what?" Draco cooed him with the same voice. Scorpius shook his head violently. "Tell me." Draco said a little more stern.

"I broke the globe. The one with grandma and grandpa." He blurted out again but this time much softer.

Draco face turned for a moment. He was upset. It was one of the few things of his father that still made his mother happy especially after his death. However, just as quickly as his face turned into anger it turned back to loving. "Why did you break it?" He asked just as soft as his son's outburst.

"I didn't mean to! Grandma was talking to Mrs. Parkinson and I was trying to get her attention cause I wanted to go potty. She just keep talking. I got upset because grandma left the room and I wanted to go potty really bad. And then boom it broke. I got scared and I didn't want to potty again." Scorpius explained rambled it all in one breath giving ample facials and hand gestures. Draco stifled a laugh and was sure Hermione did the same.

"Why didn't you tell your mother and grandmother that?" Draco asked.

"Because I didn't want them to not love me. They had mean faces." He admitted.

"I will always love you Scorp. You're my son. You're number one in my life." Hermione said going down to his level as well and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed and gave him a hug bear hug. "If you told me or your grandma that then we wouldn't be upset. What you did today was caused by your magic. You had no control over that. I thought you broke it by throwing it down. I'm sorry I made you scared." She said after pulling out of the hug.

"I have magic too!" The little boy's eyes widen in amazement. Both parents nodded. "Awesome." He screamed.

"Let's get you something to eat and leave mummy to finish off here okay?" Draco told him and put his hand out for his son to grab it.

"By the way Hermione." Draco said as he and Scrop made their way out of the room. Hermione turned to face him. "That dress over there, the white one with the silver next to your pillow. You should wear that. You will look amazing in it." He said and winked quickly that she almost missed it as he turned.

She couldn't help it her cheeks turned crimson.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

_**A/N:**_

To the people who take their time, from their lovely lives to review/ favorite/ add to their alerts: **THANK YOU! You guys make my day ! I love you! **

And thank you for pointing out my error with Scorp's Name. I'm way to dyslectic sometimes.

And I'm sorry this took so long to get out Bright house was being a -lots of bad words- this week.

* * *

Draco had been running vigorously in the misty November morning. The sweat was dripping down his forehead and running down his back. He swiftly moved a hand through his hair and kept going. His morning runs in the forest at the back of the manor had always been his one true form of relaxation. He had picked up running shortly after the war, however back then he was running to get away from the screams, the begs for mercy, the countless deaths and acts of terror his death eater days embedded into his fragile mind. Now running had just become something he enjoyed. He's alone time, away from all the beautiful intricate lies his life had become.

Draco slowed his pace as he neared the small clearing where he would stop and turn around. Today however instead of turning around and heading back he sat gently threw his body down on the grass and looked up at the sky. The sun rays were coming through the mist and the birds were busy signing their morning melodies. The beauty of the scene held his attention for a few long moments. He couldn't help but think how much Hermione would love this. He shook his head forcing her out of his mind and got up. It was time to get back to his fabricated reality. He put all his energy into the run back home.

He ran into the dining room to see his son eating blackberry pancakes and no Hermione. He looked up at the clock it was already got home late from his run late today. He had a board meeting at 8 o' clock. As much as he wanted to get ready and leave he stayed with his unaccompanied son.

"Hey champ, give me some of that." Draco asked as he ruffled his son's hair and opened his mouth while his son gave him a piece of his pancake. "Yummy." He said as he ate it. "Where is your mother?" Draco asked as he sat down to pour Scorpius some pumpkin juice.

"Buddy just brought her a letter." He said and kept eating. Draco's face tensed. Buddy was Harry's owl.

Draco poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and picked up the Daily Prophet and quickly put it back down when he read the headlines_; "Malfoy Ball Tonight."_ He finished his juice and watched his son who was nearly done.

"Daddy, why can't I go tonight?" Scorp asked watching his father with confusion.

"Well son, it's because you wouldn't like it's boring." He answered with a scrunched up face.

"But you and mummy get to stay up late." He replied with admiration.

Draco chuckled and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off with the sound of heels on the dark wooden floors.

"Hermione?" He called out.

"Draco, I'm glad you're back. I have to head into the office for the morning. Harry and Ron have the security details for the upcoming European Minister's Conference. I need to insure that everything is up to code and that all the different Minister's and their staff have been briefed on the security."

"Go wash your hands Scorp." He said and lifted the child out of his chair and placed his feet on the ground. Both parents watched as his little feet ran out of the room.

"Really? If you're going for a shag no need to get this dressed up and make up all these lies." He hissed at her.

"I'm not going for a _shag _Draco. I really am heading to the office."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up to be at eye level with her. "What about dropping your son off by your parents? Or have you forgotten your other responsibilities?" He asked glaring at her.

"Could you drop him?" He sighed as the words hit his ear.

"My pleasure to accommodate you while you go have sex. Don't worry about me. I'll just be late for a board meeting, and mind you it's financial year end, but I put my son first so I will drop him off. Happy anniversary wife." He said and left the room.

"Pixie." Draco called out as he walked to his room and a small house elf appeared in front of him.

"Master called for Pixie? Pixie is here to serve." The little elf said while running to keep up with Draco.

"Get Scorpius, give him a shower, get him dressed and pack an overnight bag for him." He rambled.

"As master wishes."

"Don't forget to pack his stuffed dragon and thank you Pixie. That is all." He replied as disappeared into his room. Draco quickly showered and got dressed and headed over to his son's room. Scorpius was already to leave when he entered.

"Thank you Pixie!" expressed Draco as he picked up Scorp and the bag that was packed.

"Time to go see nana and papa." Draco said to his son who started grinning.

"Yes! They let me eat cake before dinner!" The child exclaimed and hugged his father tightly.

Draco and his son fooed to his in-laws.

"Nana! Papa!" The child screamed as he entered the house. He got antsy in Draco's arms and Draco put him down and the child went running into the house screaming for his grandparents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" Draco called out.

"Draco." His mother in-law Emily said as she made her way to the living room being led by an eager boy. "Where's Hermione?"

"Something came up at work last minute and she had to run out." He looked at his son "He's all yours." He said as he dropped the bag over on the nearest chair and gave a small grin.

"I'm not complaining. I love this little bundle." She joked and moved into hug Draco.

"We will miss you tonight! Are you sure you're not coming 'cause we can get a sitter." He asked quietly.

"Bill and I rather not. All his magical stuff we don't fit in. Maybe a small dinner with family, but not at such a grand event where everyone will look at us in awe like we're clowns." She jovially declined the offer again.

"I understand." The room grew quiet "I really can't stay I have a meeting I must get to." He said trying to leave.

"I understand. Tell Hermione I missed her this morning."

"I will do." He explained and then turned his attention to his son. "Hey be good and I'll see you tomorrow. Give me a hug."

"I'm always good daddy!" He said as he quickly hugged Draco's legs.

"See you Mrs. Granger." He said turning back to her.

"You too. Draco, Happy anniversary." She said with a large smile.

"Thank you." He replied and apperated.

Draco arrived at MMMA and instead of making his way to the board room he first made a quick stop to his secretary.

"Hi, Amanda." Draco greeted the seven month old pregnant woman.

"You're late Mr. Malfoy. You have a board meeting this morning. Everyone is in the board room already."

"They can't start without me. I'm everyone's boss." He smirked. "How are you and the little one this morning?" he asked watching her stomach.

"Never better! Oh! Happy Anniversary sir." She replied with a huge grin.

"Thank you. Could you do me some really big?" She nodded. "Stop whatever you're doing and pick up my wife's gift. You could use the portkey in my office. When you're done just drop it on my desk and go home."

"Consider it done sir." She said and smiled.

"Thank you." He said and made his way to the board room."Terribly sorry I so late. I had something holding me back at home this morning." He smirked and sat down. Let them think he had a great round of morning sex. "Let's start."

After countless hours of discussing the private medical institution's yearly survival and losses, along with advances that was made for the year and equipment needed Draco was tired. He made his way home and although he wanted to have a nap he only had two and a half hours to get ready. After eating he went up to his bedroom to see his wife and an army of women in his bedroom.

"What is going on here Hermione?"

"Draco," She smiled as she got out of her chair where someone was painting her toes and another doing her hair. "The glamour team, to help me look my best for tonight."

"No offense ladies but she's already perfection no need to be here."

Hermione blushed but he knew it was all for the show of it. "Thank you Draco!" she said and made her way towards him and kissed his cheek.

He looked at her lovingly. "I'll get my stuff and be out of the room in a bit." He said and then got his tux and other things he needed and was making his way out. "Hermione," He called out to her.

"Yes?" She turned to him.

He looked at her and he pulled out a small pink box from his pocket. "Open it."

She looked at him confused. She took the box and slowly opened it to find a diamond choker necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. Her eyes widen as she watched the diamonds sparkle in front of her. "You shouldn't have." She sly reprimanded him although everyone thought she was being modest.

"Just wear it tonight Hermione." Draco smirked and bowed his head at the rest of the ladies and made his way out to the guest bedroom closest to his bed room.

He placed his things down and then got into the shower. As the hot water hit his chest he could help but think of the owner who the set he had just given her was. His dear Aunt Bella. Although he had not seen her since the war and it was rumored she was dead he knew better. She was alive somewhere waiting for the right time to make herself known. "If she could only see Hermione in that set she would die." Draco Mused.

After a long shower Draco made his way to the room and got dressed. Although his wife was wearing white he would be wearing black like everyone else. He fixed his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. He smirked and made his way to his bedroom to see how his wife was doing.

She looked even more beautiful than Draco had ever seen. She had her hair in soft waves pinned up at the back looking a little messy but random strands framed her face. She also wore minimal make up a fact Draco adored about her; she never ever put on too much makeup. Her dress was the one he had chosen. A simple semi flared white strapless gown with a silver encrusted band under the bust.

"Look at how speechless he is." One of the women hushed to another causing the room of women to break into fits of giggles.

Draco snapped out of his trance. He smiled at the ladies. "I already told you ladies she's perfection." This time he got a real blush out of her. "You look beautiful Mrs. Malfoy." He said as he moved toward her.

"You look good too Mr. Malfoy." She said watching up at him nervously not knowing what was going to happen next. He gently cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She flinched at first and then kissed back.

"Thank you ladies, For all your help. Your services are no longer required. I don't want to be rude but get the hell out of my house." He said as he broke the kiss not removing his eyes from Hermione. He looked at her lustfully. She watched him with a slight blush.

There was a bit of giggles and ouus and ahhhs as the pair just watched each other. Within the minute the room was clear. Draco's eyes turned cold and he pushed her out of his hand. "Get it together!" He hissed at her. "You can't flinch every time I kiss you tonight! We're supposed to be in love."

"You took me by surprised there." Hermione tried to argue.

"Please those girls were dying for some of that. I guarantee you that little scene I caused will make the bloody papers tomorrow. You're so cold around me. I don't care what you do tonight just make it believable."

"I am trying you know Draco! I have all these things that I have to do as your wife. Dress fittings and tea and charity events and I have to do this and do that!"

"Like be patient with your son, or drop him off? Being a good mother?" He looked at daringly.

""I am a good mother to my child. Don't you ever say otherwise. But, I work Draco! Some of us can't build an entire company off our trust funds. Forgive me if sometimes the job of being a parent takes a back seat."

"Oh you think I go to the office and have wand fights with Zabini?" He yelled at her. "I always pull my shit together. I make it look like I love you to the public and to our son. And I do it while putting up with your bitching."

"I hate you." She hissed at him.

"Oh princess, don't think for a moment I love you."

In a flash of anger Hermione raised her hand to slap her husband but Draco caught it and pulled her closer. "You will not raise your hand on me in my house. Tonight you will be in love with me and I will be in love with you. After the ball you go the guest bedroom." He said and stared at her. And then pushed her away.

xxx

The pair stayed quietly in the room both in separate corners waiting for Narcissa to introduce them to the crowd. After about thirty minutes of silence Hermione spoke.

"Draco,"

"What?" Draco replied coldly

"Would you look in that draw in your bed side table."

Draco looked at her confused and made his way to the bedside table. He opened it and found a black box.

"Open it." She instructed.

Draco complied. He pulled the box out of the draw and then sat down on the bed before opening it. He slowly opened it. He found a gold Rolex. He watched it properly and then looked at Hermione.

"It was my grandfather's."

"Why did you give it to me?" Draco asked.

"My dad thought it would be a good gift." He nodded then he took out the watch he was wearing and put it on. Hermione gave a confused smile and just sat on the bed next to him. It comforted him in a way he couldn't explain. She just sat there next to him in silence.

There was a short knock on the door. It was show time. As they walked out of the door of their room Draco held out his hand. "Let's give them a show." Hermione nodded in agreement to his words.

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Narcissa stated from the bottom of the steps.

Hermione hands grazed along the railing while Draco's hand was folded into her's.

The crowd all clapped softly as the pair made their way down the staircase and into the massive ballroom at the manor. The gracefully moved into the center of the room and then the live band started to play.

"Look into my eyes." Hermione said though a fixed smile.

Draco did as he was told. He pulled her closer and removed a few strands of hair that was stuck on her lip gloss.

"You really do look amazing tonight." He whispered.

"Thank you. But why am I the only person in white? I thought all female's who be in white and the men in black."

"I thought it should be only you shining tonight so I had an owl sent like a week ago to everyone telling them it was an all black affair and not to tell you anything."

"Sneaky."

"Thank you." He smiled at the compliment.

They moved so effortlessly to Draco. In that four minutes he saw nothing but Hermione beautiful brown eyes. Every beautiful line on her perfectly drawn face. He felt only her body on his as their bodies moved as one to the melody. Soon the song was done and she pulled away and they both started to clap.

The pair made their way through the room greeting their guest. As the approached the Minister Hermione smiled widen. "Kingsley good to see you here tonight." She said and embraced the elderly man.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I had no idea ten years ago you too would be so in love now. May it continue to grow." He said with love and admiration.

"Thank you Minister." Draco replied curtly. The pair moved on to the next group which was Ronald Wesley and his wife Luna with their dear friend Harry. "Pleasure to have you here this evening." Draco said sounding very Snape like.

"Like wise Malfoy. Hermione you look absolutely breathtaking." Harry said and turned his attention to her.

"She does doesn't she?" Ron added and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Harry and Ron and Luna." She said and all embraced him in quick hugs.

"Did all the Wesley's come?" She asked unsure.

"Yep, Mum and Dad are over there talking to Narcissa, Fred and George both came with their dates-"

"You mean their wives?" Harry joked.

"Yeah yeah. Bill and Fleur, Charlie and even Percy." Ron finished.

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Draco doesn't want to talk to us boys. Lets go, we will catch up with Hermione later." Luna Said and pulled the boys away.

"That wasn't nice." Hermione scolded with a plastered on smile.

"I didn't say anything. Loony said it." He smirked and kept moving till they came face to face with Pansy and her husband Theodore Nott.

"Draco! I was wondering when I would see you. Hermione would you mind if I stole him for a moment?"

"That's fine Pans, I'll go catch up with Harry and the gang."

"I'll speak with you a little later. We still have guest to meet." He said and kept moving.

"I'm holding you to it Draco." Pansy said as the pair moved off.

After the slow process of meeting with all the guest Hermione found her feet aching. She looked around the room there was a cluster of red heads and a few other's milling around them. Her heart soared she wanted to be with them.

"Draco I'm going to go talk to my friends you should go talk to Pans." She suggested but they both know it was an order.

"Sure. " He said and dropped her from his embrace and made his way to Pansy.

As Hermione moved towards the cluster of Red heads. She bumped into Sirius. He smiled at her.

"Walk with me." He said as he held his hand out for her. Hermione although hesitant she took hold of his hand and followed him out of the ballroom.

"What is it Sirius?" Hermione demanded.

"I know what you're doing. I'm just telling you to tread carefully."

"What are you talking about." She played dumb.

"Harry."

Her mouth got dry and she was frozen. Her face said it all she was caught. Sirius laughed. "I'm not here to tell your little secret. I'm quite stunned that _you _would engage in such activities. But just keep in mind any wrong move on the two of you could mean a lot of work gone down the drain."

"How do you know." She questioned.

"I know both of you better than you would like to believe. Plus, you left your ministry Identification Card there. I found it today."

Hermione closed her eyes. The guilt was building up in her stomach.

"Do you have it?" She asked as she folded her arm and looked over her shoulders.

"No I didn't take it. Harry has it."

"We need to get back in. I can't be absent for so long." Hermione suggested.

"It wouldn't be hard to miss you." Sirius teased. "Just be careful and no more slip ups. A lot of people can get hurt." he advised as they walked back to the ball. She nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

**_Author's Note:_**

If any of you are from Peru or have been and I describe something wrong let me know please. I have never been but it looks exciting. Also feel free to drop any ideas you guys have.

_**I will try and post the second part to this chapter by Wednesday, Thursday for the latest.** _I have done most of it, its just to edit it! Also, I will try to edit the previous chapters. I Don't have a beta so I do edit before I post but I know I miss things so I will try to keep the errors to a minimum.

**BTW: THANK YOU for the reviews! & Follows and Favorite !**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she tossed in the queen size bed in the guest bedroom. Her feet were terribly sore from the ball. After greeting all of her guest with Draco she found herself dancing with Harry, all the Wesley Men, Blaise, the Minister and Draco again. Her emotions had been high since her conversation with Sirius. She pondered on her carelessness the entire night, which caused her to be overly affectionate with Draco in hope that the scarlet A on her forehead would go unnoticed by everyone else.

It was just after four in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She hated the guest bedroom that was next to the library. Although there were many other guest rooms at the manor Hermione and Draco only ever used this one when they need space as it was on the floor with the master bedroom and also their son's room. The room was decorated in simple neutral colors. It was one of the few rooms that were designed for Hermione's Family or even her friends. It was a lot warmer than most of the other room at the manor but she always felt cold in this room. The bed; she was convinced was made of nails and it was just not good for sleeping.

She slowly got out of the bed and made her way to the door. Every step required such force to withhold a whimper of pain. She made her way to her bedroom. She was going to brush her teeth and have a cup of chai tea to try and get some sleep. She quietly opened the door trying not to wake Draco. After successfully closing the door with no sound she had a small moment of triumph. She turned to catch a glance at her husband. He always looked so harmless and peaceful in his sleep. He wasn't there. He wasn't in bed. Hermione listened to the room to see if she heard any movement in the bathroom. There was none. Although alarmed by the absence of her husband she made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Hermione moved down to the kitchen subsequently to brushing her teeth. She used a quick aguamenti to fill the stove top kettle and then sat down waiting for the water to reach boiling point. She got the tea bag and placed it in the boiling water on the stove. "Where is he at this time of day?" she wondered out loud as she got her favorite cup. After pouring some tea for herself she made her way to the informal attached dining room and picked up the newspaper for the day before.

"_Malfoy Ball tonight. By Alwen Pittsburg. _

_Draco and Hermione Malfoy celebrate their tenth anniversary today. Big congratulations are in order for the pair. To commence this huge milestone the pair will be throwing a ball to start their weeklong of celebrations. The guest list is rumored to include the Minister of Magic, Mr. Harry Potter and The Wesley family, no surprise really. However the guest list includes many of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's Healer Associates and Ministry co-workers respectively, and former school mates. The ball is rumored to a black and white affair, however no word to conform. After the grand ball the pair will be setting off for some alone time with their son. The Malfoy's have inspired us all with their love story let's take a look back at- continued on page 6."_

She sighed and opened the newspaper looking for story that was not related to her or her friends. The Daily Prophet was now so consumed with selling the lives of 'Rich and Famous' as much as it sold real news. After browsing the newspaper she closed it and enjoyed the warmth the tea provided to her internal being.

The sun was slowly rising but instead of feeling awake she started to feel sleepy. She fought against the urge to head upstairs and take a quick nap. Instead she went upstairs and insured she had packed adequately for her son and herself for their trip to Peru. After she was done she took a shower and casted a no hair charm on her body. Hermione then moved into the walk in closet to get ready. She threw on a pair of shorts and a simple tee. It was almost ten o'clock, still no Draco. She passed her fingers through her hair and put it up in a high bun.

"Ted." She called out annoyed. A little elf appeared in front of her.

"Missus called for Ted." He said and bowed slightly.

"Could you do me a favor?" the little elf looked appalled by the question.

"Ted served Missus. Anything she wishes Ted do." He replied in belwilderment.

Hermione smiled at the elf in front of her. "Thank you, Ted. I need you to bring my husband here."

The elf left with no hesitation. Hermione looked at the clock in the room it was almost ten and that meant she and Draco had to pick up Scorpius and then get to the portkey which activated at 10:30 to leave for Peru. There was a faint pop in the room and Hermione forced herself away from the clock to look at Draco and Ted. Draco was a mess. He stood in front of her with his hair rumpled and only in his pajama bottoms. The shock on her face was evident.

"Thank you, Ted. That will be all." Hermione pleasantly said dismissing the elf. "Where were you?" She questioned in a passive aggressive voice.

"My office, something came to me while I was in bed and I wanted to make note of it. Did you even notice the Quill in my hand?"

She didn't. Her eyes quickly broke contact with his and searched for the quill in his hands. He did have. "Working on what?" She still questioned skeptically.

"I'll not be questioned _like this by you Hermione_. I was working. I didn't leave the manor nor did I have any guest over." He replied annoyed.

Hermione pursed her lips together. "Are you finished packing? We still have to pick up Scorp and make it to the portkey. It's already ten o'clock Draco."

Draco's head turned quickly to the clock. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm done packing. Let me just take a quick shower and could you grab the stuff I was working on in my office and pack it for me?" He asked while stripping down to his naked being and walking into the bathroom with the dirty clothing.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his actions. "Sure." she called out. She quickly placed a charm on her and her son's entire luggage causing it to fit into her in her undetectable expandable purse and then made slowly her way to the office. The mahogany desk at the center of the room was scattered with papers. She quickly gathered the papers and books stacking them one on top the other. "_Brain, nerves and magic."_ She read as she placed a huge book on top of everything else. "What was Draco working on?" She wondered as she started looking through the pile in front of her. _"Brain and Nerve impulses. Neuroscience: Exploring the brain. Advanced Potions and Charms for the mind." _Draco had scribbled on many pages but the medical jargon had thrown her off she still tried to understand the majority of it anyway. "What is he working on?" She wondered yet again out loud.

"Don't question it. Not yet anyways." Draco startled her. She didn't realize she had spent so much time snooping through his work.

"Most of these are muggle medicine books."

"I am aware. I am working on something." He said shirking all the paper down and putting it in his brief case. Then shirking the briefcase and pushed it in his pocket. "Shall we head over to your parents." He held out her hand. She gave a swift nod and took hold of his hand.

With a loud pop the pair appeared in the comfortable living room of the Granger's.

"Mum! Dad! Scorp!" Hermione called out and made her way to the kitchen with Draco following her.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Scorp screamed as he ran down the stairs in pursuit for his mother.

"Scorpius!" Hermione screamed in joy moving to the stairs. When he made his way down she picked up her son and showered him with kisses. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Daddy too! But mama and papa gave me ice cream and jell-o and cake after dinner last night!" Hermione looked at her son shocked.

She leaned over to Draco. "Take him Draco. I need to speak with my parents about the sugar levels they serve in this house."

"Come on Hermione. It was one night!" Draco said as he took his son. "Make a sad face with me son." Draco whispered loud enough so Hermione could hear him. Both boys were wearing their best sad face.

"My son-in-law is right Hermione." Her father spoke from behind her. Mr. Granger was a lean man who was starting to grey in the front. He had the same honey eyes Hermione had.

She rolled her eyes at her son and husband and turned to her father. "What about cavities? You never let me have all that." The jealousy evident in her voice.

"No offense sweetheart but look at the cute little face. We can't say no to him." Her mother said from behind her father. "Can we get you anything?" Her mother offered dismissing Hermione.

"I'm fine." Hermione mumbled.

"I'll have some cake." Draco said as the group moved into the kitchen. "But we can't stay long. We have to be in Peru soon."

"It's so nice of you to be taking Hermione to Peru. She always wanted to go." Mrs. Granger said cutting a piece of cake for Draco. Draco and his son made their way to the breakfast bar.

"I believe the _nicer_ thing is that my baby girl found love even in a place she didn't expect it and with someone she and well me and wife never dreamed of. I mean Draco, I hated you. You teased my little girl an offal lot but after she explained the war and how you stood by your family even if it was killing you. I must say you got my respect. Then the way you have treated Hermione with nothing but respect and love. You're family." Her father said sending warmth through Draco. It was the first time the man in front of him called him family.

Draco stuffed a piece of the carrot cake into Scorp's mouth. "After twelve years! About time!" He said jovially causing the senior folks to laugh. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Mum I'm going to get Scorp's things. We need to be leaving."

"Ah! Yes of course. Draco some water or juice before you leave?" Mrs. Granger asked as Hermione left the room.

When Hermione came back her mother and father were wishing Draco and Scorp goodbye with hugs.

"I need one of those too!" She said with a gentle smile. Her mother let go of Draco and held her tightly. "I love you." Her mother told her quietly. She hugged her father and the trio made their way to the park to get their portkey. "This is going to be a long week."

The heat stifled Draco as he appeared outside the Amortentia Blitz Hotel. He felt his son move agitatedly. Scorpius was never one for new surroundings and Draco reassured him but holding me a little tighter and pulled him a little closer. The polluted air weighed heavy on his nose. The country smelt of sweat and sea breeze. Passerby went on their day filling his ears with Spanish. He looked around. In the distance behind him he saw the mountains and he was sure there was a beach behind the hotel in front of him. The hotel was a large glass building that resembled an upside down capital T. the building rose to the sky in all its glory leaving Draco to only admire it's beauty at eye level in fear of the sun getting into his eyes.

"Let's get checked in." He said and motioned for his wife to follow him.

"Let me hold him. He looks _S-C-A-R-E-D._" Draco hesitated giving her their son. The moment Hermione held him he seemed to relax and that was enough for Draco. She was speaking quietly to him. He smiled and walked to the receptionist at the hotel.

She had olive skin, and jet black hair that reflected the light above her head. She was short and plum and she barely stood higher than the counter she was behind. She greeted Draco with a pleasant smile. Her name tag read Maria. "How can I help you?" She asked in fluent English taking Draco by surprise, which he forced himself not to show.

"Mr. Malfoy and family. We have the penthouse." The lady eyes widen.

"Mr. Malfoy, pleasure to meet you. Your room is ready and yes we have provided the extra toys as you requested. Please read over these documents stating you have arrived and started your stay at the Blitz. When you are done I will hand you the keys and I will have someone show you to your room." She said trying to remain professional.

Draco took a moment to look over the document. After ensuring there was no loop holes and everything was to his liking he signed the documents and handed them back to the lady. She smiled and summoned a house elf to show the family to their room. The elf slowly walked to the elevator and clicked the 'PH' button at the top of the selection of buttons.

"Señor y Señora, I Juan. I you server. If Señor y Señora necessitas Juan, Juan come." He said to the pair in what appeared to be his best English.

"I am happy. I am Hermione and this is my husband Draco and my son Scorpius." She said slowly and clearly and pointed to her husband and son respectively. The elf seemed to be taking mental note of what she just said and nodded rather quickly lost in his thought. "¿Dónde está la playa?" She asked in her best Spanish accent.

The elf look at Hermione in shock. "¿Señora hablas español? Es maravilloso! La playa se encuentra en la parte trasera del hotel." He rattled off.

Hermione looked at the elf in confusion. "Señora no speak mucho español." She replied defeated.

The elf looked at her crushed. " No problemo. La Beach es to the backside of the hotel." He said again in his best English. The elevator opened and the door to the penthouse suit was in front of them.

Draco snickered. _"Bloody Spanish elf and Hermione for encouraging it."_ He thought. "That will be all." Draco said dismissing the elf and opening the door. Hermione walked through the door still holding on a rather scared and uncomfortable son.

The suit was cream with plush brown leather furniture and greenheart finishing's. The entire wall opposite to the entrance was glass giving a spectacular view of the private beach below.

"You want to go to the beach?" She asked sweetly to her son while moving to the living area of the suit and standing next to a window to steal a glance outside. He shook his head violently and buried it in her neck. "It will be fun. It's like a huge moving pool and it has fishes and the water is warm." She cooed at him giving him her full attention but didn't receive any.

"Please!" Draco begged as he settled on the couch in room. At the sound of his father's voice Scorpius lifted his head and looked at Draco. "I can't go if you don't go!" he said giving his son his beseeching face. After a few moments he got a small nod from his son. Hermione kissed his head and left the room to get him changed.

After the family had changed into their swimwear and grabbed some towels, snacks, water and sunscreen they made their way to the beach. Scorpius held on to his parents hand as he walked in the middle of them to the beach. The beach was secluded with palm tree enclosing beach with many huts and chairs for the hotel guest.

Upon reaching the beach Scorpius dropped both their hands and ran straight towards the water.

"Come back here!" Hermione yelled but got no response from the child. "Go after him. I will set up somewhere for us." She said and scanned the beach for somewhere to sit. She settled under a shady hut close to the edge of the water not too far from the boys. After a few moments she got up to join them.

"Mummy! I love the beach!" He screamed and tossed some water around and jumping.

"Me too!" She said and tossed some water after him. He ran a few feet away from the couple out of the water. "Today is the only day without the media. He should enjoy it to the fullest." Hermione said as she watched Scorpius run away from a wave a few feet away.

"So should we." He replied softly and grabbed his son and started to tickle him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

_**A/N:**_

Thank you for the love guys. AGAIN! No I'm not tired of saying thank you! I Love it!

Also, this chapter had a lot more but I felt that it would be lengthy and also a lot of it wasn't really needed but it will be mentioned when they are back in London.

And feel free to drop a review or follow/ Favorite if you like it!

* * *

Draco woke up early and made his way of out of his bed. He caught a glance at Hermione. She was stomach down with both hands tucked under the pillow and hair all over the side of her face. Her breathing was light and she seemed at peace. He smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. She didn't even stir. Draco smiled once again, he longed to place a kiss on her cheek. He went against the idea and let the room.

Draco sat down with the intention to do some work but he just couldn't. The sun was peeking out somewhere behind the mountains and the sky was orange and the water looked peaceful. He needed to go for a run. His body was crying out for one. He went back to the room and grabbed his wand and clothes and sneakers. He urgently put the clothes and sneakers and headed out the suite and took the elevator.

He walked out into the lobby. The employees gathered around probably signing in. He moved passed them to the back of the hotel. The pools were empty and the cool breeze hug to his body he loved it. It made him feel alive. As his feet touched the sand it started moving faster on their own accord.

His mind went through the day's itinerary. Hermione want to tour Huayna Picchu. They would leave at ten for a private tour with a magical guide and then if they got home early enough they would head to the beach.

The sun was almost fully up and was beating down on him. He turned to head back home. When he got home his wife and son were still not up and about so he decided to go wake them. He went into his room to see his son snuggled up to his mother.

"What's going on? Having a morning party without me?" Draco teased.

"I'm not telling!" Scorpius yelled and followed it with a fit of giggles.

"Well I will have to tickle it out!" Draco said moving closer and holding his arms like an animated zombie out for effect.

"Nooo!" He screamed and moved closer to Hermione.

"I'm not going to help you!" She said and tickled him.

The child erupted in giggles and then full laughter when Draco joined. After the fun of the tickles were over the family had breakfast; cereal and fruit. Then they got ready for the adventure at Huayna Picchu.

The trail was going to be long if they were going to be walking but the magical trip included broom or flying carpets for guest. The wizarding tourist association of Peru had an agreement with the Ministry of Magic of Peru allowing them to do tours for wizards with invisibility charms.

Hermione rambled on of the use of the pyramid mountain to the ancient gargoyles in their worship to the sun and moon. She explained that the temples were used for sacrifice and how the way of life was. Draco nor his son seemed to be interested but she kept talking about it.

When they arrived at the base of the pyramid Draco understood why she was so excited. Huayna Picchu took his breath away. The temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees and the breeze was still and the animals in the near jungle were awake and about. He could hear a distant river flowing near the mountain. The mountain had a broad base which ended in harsh crests and rose skyward standing there in its glory. It was the complete opposite from the town in which they were staying, But different in a completely beautiful way.

The tour guide was talking but Draco held Hermione's hand and held up his son in the other. He just wanted to take it in. This moment seemed perfect.

"You see the bird?" Scorpius asked excited to his father.

Draco looked to the sky to see an enormous bird overhead. "I do! Its big!" Draco said overly in awe.

Hermione nudged Draco's shoulders. It first he thought there whispers had stop her from hearing something the guide said, but she was motioning him to go on to the carpet. He let Hermione sit then placed Scorpius on her then made his way to sit down. His eyes stopped on the guide. He was checking out his wife who was busy ensuring Scorp was seated comfortably on her legs that were crossed Indian style

Draco sat and examined the man. He looked about thirty five and had olive skin. He just like the receptionist at the hotel had very dark hair but his was very greasy. He was talking again and Hermione listened intently. A fury grew in Draco. _"The nerve of this man!"_ Draco though. _"Wait did he just try and place his hand on top of hers."_ Draco pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

"- how it is able to survive all the earthquakes that occur here." He was explaining to Hermione. "We will be stopping in a few moments so you can explore the site more on your own. This is a strictly magical section of the mountain so you will not run into any muggles here."

The higher they went the more Hermione's hair seemed to be going crazy. The tried to tuck it behind her ear while still holding on to Scorpius. She was failing. Draco leaned over and placed her hair behind her ear. She gave him a grateful smile as the carpet came started to descend.

"I thought it looked better when it was wild." The guide stated boldly.

"Stop flirting with my wife." Draco snapped at the guide.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

"I am telling you to stop." He looked daringly at the guide.

"Sorry Sir!"

He apologized quietly. Draco got off and helped his family. They started to move through the runes holding hands.

"Have you seen the press?" Hermione questioned as Scorpius ran off a few feet in front of them to try and peep through a window.

"Nope. But I'm sure Blaise let the itinerary be leaked. Not complaining. Maybe they finally got tired of us?" he asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Hermione keep her eyes on her son and raised her wand to lift him high enough to see out the window. "You sounded really jealous back there."

Draco smirked. "I can't tolerate that disrespect. Even Harry gives me complete respect to my face and he is actually sleeping with you."

"Don't bring this up now." She pleaded.

"You owe me answers."

"I will give you them later. Tonight, if you want."

He nodded and moved towards his son. They kept moving around the runes and taking in the scenery. However Scorpius got tired and thus was thrown onto his father's back for a piggy back ride. After they had taken in all they could have, they made their way to the guide and headed down and then back to hotel.

* * *

They didn't go to the beach much to their distress. Scorpius had fallen asleep soon after having their late lunch. The family of three just enjoyed the afternoon indoors.

Later that night after Scorpius was settled into bed once again; Draco and Hermione settled into bed.

"So, care to explain?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione in her eye.

"Seems it's time for the third degree. Ask away Draco." She replied shifting uneasily.

"Well I have a lot of questions. Like why did you have Mr. and Mrs. Wesley at the meeting with the Minister all those years ago? Why not just tell your biological parents? How did you sneak Ginny into the Mannor all those nights while Harry was away on his missions? Why do wear heels? I mean they make so much noise! How do you know when Scorpius is doing wrong without even watching him? How can you, -" Draco asked in one breath.

"Slow down!" Hermione said stopping him when he stopped for a breath. "I didn't tell my parent's because you know I altered their memories and were upset about that? All the things magic made me lose and post-traumatic stress I was experiencing." She paused and waited for him to nod when he did she continued. "Well if they knew I gave up a love marriage for magic they would be even more mental. So I told my adopted parents." He gave her a small smile. "As for Ginny that was easy. I altered the wards at the manor. Being Mrs. Malfoy has a lot of perks." She smirked. "I didn't think you knew. I mean my bedroom as on the second floor and yours on the fourth."

"The elves told me." He smiled lamely.

"Heels? That was the next question?" Draco nodded to her question. "It makes me eye level with the men in the courtroom. I'm enormously scary at eye level, so I've been told by Harry and Ron." She said with a giggle. "As for Scorpius, call it mother's intuition?" She said with a shrug.

"If you want you can ask me anything too. I feel weird asking everything." He said with a slight blush.

"It's fine. Continue the questions."

"How can you do all that cleaning the muggle way? Doesn't it hurt you?"

"I like to clean it relaxes me. The same way organizing does." She said fiddling with her fingers.

"When did you and Harry start?" He asked in a whisper.

She swallowed hard. She started to sweat a little. He reached the real questions now. "About three months after Lily was born. Scorpius was about eleven months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was getting cold and monotone. He was putting up his walls. _"But why? He's probably annoyed he's not getting any." _Hermione thought. "Our friendship was at a good place I didn't want to risk it." She said quickly realizing she had taken a while to answer.

"Why him?" He choked out.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Why him? Why not Ron or someone else? Why not me?" he asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him in shock. She parted her lips to speak but no words came. She could not find the words this time.

"I mean what makes _Potter_ so special?" His voice was definitely cold now.

"Harry is familiar. We've been through so much. It just happened."

"I understand." Draco said turning of the magical lamp next to the bed where he lay. "If the press ever finds out. I will play the victim and I will not lose Scorpius under any circumstances." He finished then settled into bed.

The next morning Draco acted as if the night before never occurred. This demeanor towards Hermione seemed the same yet she knew he was acting. That's what she wanted to believe. She did not want to believe that Draco simply didn't care about her love life so much that it wouldn't affect him. She didn't want to believe that Draco had ended the night with a threatening promise that he would fulfill if the press did find out about her affair. She tried to push it all to the back of her mind. Today the family was going to hit the town and the many markets of Peru. They would be getting souvenirs for all their friends and family.

The day seemed to go by rather smoothly. The family requested a translator to help them with their shopping which helped terribly. Hermione and Draco both got all the gifts they needed. Even Scorpius bought gifts; one for every grandparent and Rose Wesley. His favorite play date buddy.

"Careful now. We might have the next Mrs. Wesley on our hands." Hermione teased Draco as he paid for the tribal fashion poncho Scorp claimed Rose would love because it had all her favorite colors; blue, purple and orange.

"My ancestors will never rest peaceful again. I will never sleep peaceful if that happens. A Wesley daughter in law?" He sighed and took the bag with the gift in his hand.

"They stopped resting peacefully with me. Oh come on! She is a sweet girl!" She protested and Draco simply rolled his eye. As they started walking again.

The family stopped at a local restaurant to eat at lunch time. Draco watched the people he was with. He couldn't believe they would actually eat here. The place was a dump, but his son was terribly hungry and he did pack all the basic potions in case anything bad was to happen. Draco watched as everyone eat the local fish meal that was on special that day. He simply had a bottle of water that was sealed.

The press had yet to show their faces. Draco was a little pleased that they didn't. It gave him a reason to constantly be physical with Hermione. To just once pretend that his fake family was a real family on vacation. When the press came then he would be acting.

For the remainder of the day Draco watched countless pieces of ornaments that Hermione could seem to find the perfect place for in the manor. He wasn't even putting the effort to look interested after two thirty.

After consistent nagging from Draco, Hermione finally decided that they should head back to the hotel. Tonight she wanted to have dinner at the restaurant in the hotel. The one with the view of the beach and Witchly Travel claims has the best sea food. Dinner would require him to be dressed up along with Scorp. He hated getting dressed up to eat but did as was expected of him.

The family made their way down to the restaurant. The place was not as bad as Draco envisioned; three out of the four walls in the restaurant was glass with a view of the sea. The moon was hiding behind a few clouds but the sky was almost clear. Draco watched the horizon the way the light fell onto the water with such an eerie beauty to it. The panel ceiling was decorated with four-tier wedding cake chandeliers ever few three to four feet. The wall held magical painting of the beauty of Peru. Everyone was dressed similarly to him and his family. He rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, can I get pancakes?" Scorpius asked seriously.

Draco and Hermione stifled a laugh. "No you can't, but you can get mashed potatoes and fish." The boy looked disgusted.

"We will see if we can get you French fries and chicken." Hermione suggested. He looked a little happier with that suggestion and started to fiddle with his bow tie.

"What will you have Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I don't know it all looks so good!" She said biting her the left half of her bottom lip.

Draco chuckled. "I think I will try the seafood sampler and shrimp alfredo."

Shortly afterwards the waiter came to their table.

"Good evening, my name is Juanita and I will be your server this evening. Are you ready to order?"

"Do you have French fries? My son does not seem interested in any of the fine dishes you serve." She chuckled.

"I will get you, your French fries and some fried chicken to go with it sir." She said to Scorpius which caused him to freeze under her stare.

"I will have the seafood sampler and the shrimp alfredo. My wife wants everything." The waitress looked at him in horror.

"Draco! I do not want everything I just can't decide. I think I will have the spicy oysters and the rice." Juanita nodded.

"What about drinks?"

"Orange juice for the young one and for my wife and I your best bottle of white wine."

She scribbled on her notepad and left.

"I'm sleepy mummy!" Scorp complained. "This suit is itchy! I want to go!"

Their food reached within thirty minutes. The family got through the dinner without much talk and rather quickly as Scorpius was getting sleepy and thus cranky. After they put him to sleep they too called it a night and went to bed.

* * *

Hermione shocked Draco with her attire- a white bikini that fit her almost like it was her own skin- at the beach the next day. Draco planned for everyone to spend the day at the beach. This was what Draco needed; a day in the water to clear his mind. He hopped the press would stay away again today. Today he planned to build sand castles and splash around in the water without the press. Then he planned that the family would have diner on the beach.

The family had set up their things in the same hut from on their first day. After playing and swimming for the majority of the morning, the family had sandwiches which Hermione prepared. For the next hour the family spent time walking on the beach. Scorpius was having a great time trying to race the waves to shore when he noticed it. A man in the far corner of the beach with his camera. He sighed but Hermione who stood next to him didn't notice. It was show time again.

He gently turned Hermione to face him while he stood perpendicular to their son that way both their corner vision would catch something if it was to go bad. He hoped that he made it look like with impulse pulled her closer with a swift moment of his arm around her waist. Her eyes danced looking for some form of explanation. With one hand still on her waist her moved his other hand to her cheek and kissed her feverishly. His hand grabbed her bottom and his squirmed but Draco's embrace held her still. "You look exceedingly sexy today Mrs. Malfoy." He said and walked over to Scorpius.

She couldn't help it a blush rose to her cheeks. She turned from the position she was wedged in. That's when she saw the camera. Her heart dropped but she smiled anyways. It was show time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

_**A/N:**_

I re-edited the other chapter and the most changes were made to chapter 4 or the ball chapter. Nothing significant was changed.

I'm not 100% confident with this chapter but I hope you like!

**&& THANK YOU! For your reviews/favorites/follows!**

**Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

_Draco was extremely tired. His new medical company was draining him as decreasingly increasing rate. MMMA was open for about four years now and since it became the 'best private magical association' but Which Healer magazine the private practice was now demanding more of everyone especially its CEO. The patients coming to the private practice was doubled as its only competition was St. Mungo's._

_After washing his hands he made his way to an easy looking Hermione in the kitchen. He wanted to ask about it but he thought against prying._

"_It's time for dinner. I'm hungry what about you?" Draco asked sounding more uneasy than he would have liked. _

_She nodded and gave a small smile. "Sit I'll bring you your dinner. You look incredibly tired."_

"_I am but really I can get my own food. You don't have to." Draco insisted. _

"_I will get it just sit at the table Malfoy." She said and pushed him toward the dining room table._

_Draco took his regular seat at the head of the table and waited for Hermione. When Hermione entered; she smiled and placed an empty plate in front of Draco as they sat down to eat. "There's no food on this plate" He said. _

_She gave him smile and placed a small green pea in his plate. _

"_What are you doing?" He asked as he watched the pea on the empty plate. _

_She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear; "That's how small our baby is right now."_

_Draco eyes widen in amazement. "What? Are you telling me that you are pregnant?"_

"_I am pregnant." Hermione said the same time as Draco asked "you are pregnant?"_

_He got up and picked her up and twirled her around his smiles getting bigger by the moment. He stopped twirling her and embraced her in a tight embrace. He pulled away from her a little and looked at her in the eye. He didn't know what came over him but he kissed her and she kissed back._

He pushed the thought out of his mind as he watched the gifts of his secretary in front of him. He had gotten her a grey traveling crib which doubled as a baby bag with ample space for diapers, wipes, bottles and everything else you would keep in a baby's bag. The bag was filled with everything that it could hold and a small blanket for the crib. The gift had been all Hermione's work and he had to admit he liked what she chose.

He returned the gift back to its original shrunken size and held it in his hands and then placed his hands behind him. He walked out of his office and made his way to Amanda.

Amanda was a five foot two inches woman with an extremely small built. She had dark brown hair she dyed red. She was no more than ninety-five pounds tops. Despite being his secretary the pair had quickly become friends and Draco knows a lot of his success was due to her organization and skills to keep him and at ease.

"Amanda." He said as he reached her desk.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" She said briefly looking up from the financial year end report she was preparing on his behalf.

"Could you stop for a moment?" She nodded and complied. "Well I am extremely pleased you are starting this chapter of your life as a parent. My wife and I want to give you a little something that we hope will come in handy when you do give birth." He said and took the gift out from behind him and rested it on her desk and enlarged it. "Plus it's a bribe. Please don't go next month. I can't run this place without you." Draco added quickly as she watched the gift in amazement.

"Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy! I've been wanting one but I wasn't sure if it was worth the money. Thank you so much you didn't have to!" She said and gave him a quick hug.

"Don't be silly! I had to! You're more than an employee you're like a friend."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She said again and smiled at the gift on her desk. "I've been looking into my replacement. I have a few good persons who can hold the position but I will pass that on to the hiring department. Trust me those six months will go by so quickly."

"I hope so!" Draco sighed. "Go home. Relax, you're carrying a baby for crying out loud."

"I am aware and that doesn't make me incapable of my job."

"I know. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was implying that." Draco quickly responded. "I just know how excited and my wife was when she was pregnant. I'm sure you want to go home and work on the nursery or eat ice cream?"

She giggled at his suggestion. It was true but she didn't want to indulge. "I have this report to finish sir."

"Finish it tomorrow. Go home." Draco ordered. She smiled and started to put her things away as Draco turned back to his office.

_Draco sat in his office reading over a text on Memory Potions and making notes trying to think of a new way to produce them same results without using such expensive ingredients. He was failing. _

_He looked up from his work and thought about her- Astoria Greengrass the love of his life. His forbidden fruit. She never judged him for his involvement in the war she treated him like a person. A real person. That's what he loved about her the most. _

_There was a small knock on the Mahogany doors of the office at the manor. Draco stared at the door. "What the hell does mother want now, at this hour?" He wondered as there was another knock a little louder. _

"_Come in and stop knocking. You're going to give me a headache mother." He said loud enough so that she could hear behind the door. _

_The door opened to show a small female frame. Defiantly not his mother or mistress; it was his wife. Her hair was pulled into a braid down her back and she wore a big plain grey t-shirt and black loose pants. _

"_Granger, what is it? I am working." He coldly asked. _

"_No you weren't." She said as she moved into the office and sat down across from him. "We've been married for about five years now and well I think it's time we start to be real friends." Draco watched her in confusion as she stumbled over the words. "The media is hammering me about childr-."_

"_Oh you just want me in your pants. I understand." Draco smirked. This was a conversation he knew was coming and he was going to tease her endless._

"_Malfoy don't flatter yourself. We need to have a child. I mean the Malfoy line needs an heir and well the public need to see a baby."_

"_Granger I know for a fact that only selected few get me to grace their kickers though so many want me to. I'm not flattering myself."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him uninterestingly. "I'm serious Draco! Deflate your blasted ego for a second."_

"_Wow calling me Draco and no one else is around to hear. I can imagine how much you probably want to scream it." He was enjoying this more than he should._

_Hermione got up and started to make her way to the door. _

"_I'm sorry Hermione. I will be serious. Let's talk about it." Draco said quickly before she reached the door._

_Hermione sighed and turned to walk back to her seat. _

"_We can monitor your cycle and just have sex the moments you're ovulating. So you don't have to spend any more time with me than you want to." Hermione was extremely quiet to Draco's suggestion. "Don't like my idea?" _

_Hermione sighed and softly said; "No it's a good idea. The most logical but-"_

"_Don't tell me you're a virgin?" Hermione gave a small nod and Draco sighed. "This changes everything." He thought as he watched the witch in front of him. "I'll be gentle then." He reassured and then she quickly left. _

_Draco looked down at the documents in front of him again. The same moment he heard his words in his head; "There will come a time when she wants to be real friends with you or maybe have a child. If I know her the two will come about the same time. I ask you please stop your affair with Astoria at that time because she will give you everything she has she deserves you to at least be fully on board with her."_

Draco forced the memory out of his mind. That was the start of it all; the start of his heart becoming Hermione's. He turned the page looking for what the muggle had written on the way nerves travel through the brain when he heard a small pop in Malfoy's Office at MMMA.

"Pansy what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"Well I needed to talk to you." She answered. "Your wife said you were still here so I came looking for you."

"Oh great you spoke with my wife. Is she upset that I am not home yet?"

"Oh no. She offered me wine and told me I could talk to her if I really needed a friend."

Draco laughed. "Sounds right. She knows how much you fancy a good merlot. What's wrong?"

"I still haven't told Theodore about the pregnancy."

"Don't you have female friends to do this with?" he questioned.

"No. If I talk to most of those women the press will know before Theo."

"It's been a full three weeks. Why not just tell him?"

Pansy smiled. "I know Theo wanted a child so badly for the last six years. Now that it's happening I just feel so overwhelmed. Like will I even be a good mother?"

"You will be. I just know it." Draco reassured.

Pansy gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm not Hermione, who is patient and gentle and children love her. I'm not that. I will be a horrible mother."

"Pansy, that's not true I have seen you with Scorp you're amazing with him. You will be an remarkable mother. Just relax, tell Theo and enjoy this." Draco said soft to her.

"So how do you want to tell him?"

"I have no idea. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"How about a shirt that says best dad?" Draco asked as he started to clear his desk.

Pansy laughed. "That's a bit tacky and cliché. Don't you think?"

"That's true. What about a gold baby rattle?" Draco suggested.

"It sounds like me! Or a diamond encrusted pacifier."

Draco laughed. Pansy was always a bit extravagant with these kinds of things. "Save that for when the baby is actually born."

"Now I am excited. I have to go shopping." Draco gave her big smile. "What about you and Hermione? I mean the press is waiting for you to announce a pregnancy."

"We're working on it."

Pansy laughed loudly. "So you're not having any sex."

"No." Draco answered defeated.

"I thought by now the two of you would not be able to keep your hands off each other. I remember how the two of you couldn't stay off each other a few years ago.

"Well the hormones from the pregnancy made her very horny."

"You messed up didn't you?" as she poured herself some orange juice at the minibar in Draco's office.

"There she goes finishing my chaser and expecting the worst from me."

"You drink way too much anyways."

"Oh Pansy you sound like my mother now. Stop" Draco teased.

"Oh Draco we only care about you." Pansy said and finished her juice. "I better get home to Theo. I'll see you later Draco."

"Bye Pansy!" with that she popped out of the office. Draco sighed. His entire day seemed to involve pregnant women, who seem to force all these memories of Hermione into his head. The way she head he stomach or turned into a sex goddess it was all beautiful. It was a good period of time for the pair.

He suddenly felt the urge for more children. He did love Scorpius maybe having more children wasn't a bad idea. He sighed. There was no way he would get into an intimate relationship with Hermione now that she was with Harry. He packed up his things and went home. It was time to have this talk baby talk again just not tonight.

He pushed her out of his mind and tried to figure of the diagram from the muggle book in front of him.

xxx

Hermione smiled as she entered the Leaky Cauldron to meet; Luna and Pansy for tea. She was having a terrible morning- week more like it. Since they got back from Peru, Draco had been activity avoiding her. Now she barely even saw him at breakfast and dinner. He said he was working on something he thinks could change Magical Medicine and was putting all his effort into that.

Even Harry was not around. He had been sent on a top secret mission while the children stayed with Molly. She found herself being annoyed that he was out in the field again and not pushing paper as the Head of the Auror Department.

Hermione forced a smile on her face and pushed the thoughts of the men in her life behind her; as she spotted the girls sitting already sipping in tea.

"Luna! Pansy!" Hermione said talking off her jacket and placing her purse on the empty extra chair and sat down. "How are you girls?" She asked as she settled into her chair.

"I'm quiet alright the wottlespracks aren't attacking my pumpkins. So naturally I'm terribly happy."

"They never do." Pansy interjected.

"Wonderful." Hermione said in delight. She turned to Pansy waiting to hear how she was doing.

After watching the girls for a long moment not wanting to say anything she said "I'm great!"

Hermione and Luna exchanged glances and they both plastered a smile on their face. "Well dears I asked you here to ask for some her with the Malfoy Christmas Eve Dinner and New Year's Social Event. I hate being a Malfoy all these functions. I'd rather just stay home with my family in the silence of the manor. Any ideas? What haven't I done yet?"

"Oh! Just so you know; Theo and I will not be in attendance. We're going down to Italy at Mrs. Zabini's Mansion."

"Ron and I want to take the kids up to Romania. Hugo wants to see a real dragon, so that's our gift to him for Christmas." Luna said taking a sip of her tea.

"That's what I want; a private family affair. Do you think the Malfoy's would mind a quiet season?" She said as she motioned for a waiter to come to her table.

"Mrs. Malfoy? I don't think she knows the meaning of quiet season." Pansy teased.

"I don't think she would like that but I guess you could bring it up to her.

The waiter came over and Hermione ordered a peppermint tea. The cold air of December had crept into the pub.

"They're wizards you would think they could cast a warming charm on the place." Pansy said seeming to have read Hermione's mind.

"I don't think the cold bothers them." Luna said.

"Oh my gosh guys I have gift from Peru! I almost forgot." Hermione reached over and grabbed her purse.

"I was at your house last night! You could have given it to me then." Pansy reasoned.

"You left so quickly." She said and pulled out a gift box with pansy written neatly on the top. She handed it to her and another gift box with Luna on it. Lastly she pulled out two other boxes one with Ron and the other labeled Rose. "The one for Rose is from my son."

Luna's eyes widen. "Great my daughter will be a Malfoy!" She joked.

"Iloveit!" Pansy squealed.

Hermione and Draco had gotten both women handmade jewelry. Pansy's necklace was silver necklace with a small hand painted peacock pendant. Luna's piece was a simple silver chain with a blue panpipe attached to the bottom. On each of the seven small pipes had a stone the color the rainbow.

"It was inspired by your patronus." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Hermione I quiet like this piece I have a pair of ear ring that will match it perfectly." She said in her usual dreamy voice.

"So," Pansy smirked as the women put their gifts away. "Tell us about Peru."

Hermione blushed and quickly took a sip of tea.

"Can't you see she doesn't want to talk about that?" Luna sweetly interjected.

"It's alright Luna. I don't mind Peru was beautiful Draco and I had a wonderful time."

"That's what the prophet says." Pansy teased.

"Or shows us." Luna found herself joining in on teasing her friend. "I mean that kiss on the beach was not children friendly."

Hermione found herself going crimson. She didn't have a comeback.

"And the excessive public display of affection at the private beach dinner. You would think they just got married." Pansy laughed.

"Well they are working for their second child after all." Luna joked. The girls both let the table get quiet. "I need to use the lady's room. I will be right back." She said and left the table.

Pansy looked Hermione dead in the eye and said, "He wants another kid. Start sleeping with him. Whatever he did I'm sure he's sorry for it. Plus, the media is waiting for one. You have three months tops before they start the rumors of him cheating, an unhappy marriage and all that rubbish."

Hermione watched her in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"I went to see Draco and he didn't tell me but I think he really wants another child and please give him one."

"I want another child too. But it just doesn't feel like the right time. I mean he's always working plus his life line at the office, Amanda is going on Maternity leave and He's just so stressed out."

"Oh darling, you sound like Narcissa. She said the same thing about her husband. Well it was more along the lines 'When our name gets cleared at the Ministry. When he isn't so busy at work. When the Dark Lord has risen to power again.' That's what mother told me anyway." Pansy rambled.

Hermione sighed. _"Did Draco really want more children? Was she becoming a true Mrs. Malfoy?" _the thoughts raced her mind. "I'll speak with him." She replied quickly as Luna reached the table.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

_**A/N:**_

**A few things I would like my readers to note:**

Yes Hermione is a completely out of character in this chapter but this is important for the next few chapters. I promise she will go back to being Hermione we all know and love. Please don't be too upset about her character.

Harry and Hermione only shared two kiss when Ginny was alive. The more intimate part of their affair started after her death.

Thank you for reading and I love you guys! ( Cheesy I know )

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat having tea with Margaret Greengrass, Clarissant Parkinson and Andromeda Tonks; The gossip circle- except of course Andromeda. So much had changed for Narcissa when Hermione agreed to marry Draco. She was able to get even higher in social graces and best of all she got to reconnect to her sister and her other family that was disowned. After much apologizing to her big sister, Andromeda finally forgave her and the sisters were inseparable since. Nacissa was the happiest she ever remembered, although, she didn't truly appreciate Sirius' presence or pompousness she was happy to be a part of Teddy's life and her sister's once more.

"Would you ladies like any more tea, sandwiches, pastri-" Narcissa asked smiling politely.

"I'm quite alright for now." Mrs. Parkinson interrupted the offer and slowly sipped her tea.

"I'll check on the children, Cissy." Andromeda said and snuck out to check on Teddy- who was home from Hogwarts for Christmas- Scorpius and Peneus MacMillian (Daphne's son).

"I do hope they are getting on alright." Clarissant said watching Andromeda leave the room with worry in her eyes. "Peneus does not play well with new children."

"Blame his mother!" Margaret teased. "Daphne has the poor child lock up at home all the time."

"I know, but you know you can't tell these young parents anything these days. Our methods are 'too barbaric'." She said rolling he eyes causing both ladies to chuckle.

"It's so different with me and Hermione and Draco. They don't ask for much advice but they do take what I have to say into consideration and use it, but Scorp is just the best child ever."

"You said the same thing about Draco!" Clarissant joked.

"Bet she will say the same thing about her other grandchild when he or she blesses this world." Margaret continued to tease. "How is that going for them by the way?"

Narcissa tried to hide her smirk. "It's not my fault Malfoy's are a cut above the rest! Although they have yet to talk to me about it I did see the pictures in the papers and I can say they disgust me." She said helping herself to another crust less cheese sandwich. Both women were eating up Narcissa's words. She could tell they wanted more to spread to the rest of the pureblood society and in turn the general public. "just this week I caught Draco touching her up under the table at dinner and sneaking kisses all the time you would think I had two teenagers who just learnt to use their parts." She complained to them although none of it was true.

"Who can blame them they are still fairly young." Margaret said.

"It's true even Daphne wants more and Astoria is considering marrying Xaviere, you know her boyfriend from France all because she thinks if she doesn't settle down soon she will never be a mother."Clarissant admitted.

Andromeda reentered the room looking at the ladies with smiles. "They are alright really. Peneus is playing nicely with Scorpius. Teddy scared him saying 'I'll hex your hair off if you don't play nice.'"

"I see he has the Black's temper." Clarissant added.

"We're proud of that!" Narcissa said.

The women chucked as Andromeda found her seat again. When there was a faint pop outside the room. Narcissa looked towards the door of the room.

"Narcissa, are you home?" the familiar voice of her daughter in law called out.

"Hermione darling, I'm in drawing room." She called out and with a wave of her wand the doors opened.

Hermione walked into the room. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a bun. Her cheeks flushed from the outside temperature. She took off her red trench coat revealing her black pants suit underneath. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting. I wasn't aware you had guest." She said to her mother in law. "It's a pleasure to see you ladies again; Mrs. Greengrass, Mrs. Parkinson and Andromeda." She added quickly before Narcissia smiled pleasantly at the ladies.

"It's alright you always welcomed. Did you come for Scorpius? He's with Teddy and Peneus playing in the playroom."

"Actually I stopped by hoping to have a word with you about the Christmas events for this year before heading off with Scorp."

"If you want I can kick these old hags out." She said with a smile and looked at her friends.

"You're the only old hag Cissy." Andromeda retorted.

"She could join us, if she wishes. I mean we all planed out fair share of events I 'm sure we can help." Margaret suggested looking from Narcissa to Hermione.

Hermione smiled hoping it made her look nervous. The ladies were doing exactly what Narcissa said they would do.

"Splendid idea! Join us dear." She said smiling at her daughter in law and motioned for her to join. "Libby" She called out and the elf appeared. "Set another place at the table for Hermione."

"Yes miss. Libby will do it right away." And with that the elf started to set a place for Hermione next to Narcissa and Mrs. Parkinson.

When the elf was finished she sat down and helped herself to some tea.

"Yes dear tell me what the problem is this year's activities."

"It's not so much a problem with the activities. It's well," Hermione sighed and watched the women in the room. "Well I was thinking we shouldn't have it this year." She said softly.

After a few moments of silence from the ladies, Mrs. Greengrass grunted. "Why? Can't handle the responsibility of being Mrs. Malfoy?"

Both Narcissa and Hermione looked shocked at the comment although they both expected it.

"Now, now Greengrass. It would do you well to not ill talk my daughter in law in my presence let alone in my house." Narcissa said coldly.

"I can handle the responsibilities of being Mrs. Malfoy because I love being _Mrs. Draco Malfoy. _However I know my husband, which is why I made the suggestion. Draco hates these social events and I know he would prefer a quiet family holiday with his wife and son." Hermione answered forcefully but politely.

"Have you spoken to him about this dear?" Margaret asked calmly.

Hermione blushed. "No I haven't. I was hoping to surprise him tonight. Peru was so amazing and I just want to return the favor. So I thought why not have a private and very intimate Christmas season."

"Sounds lovely!" Andromeda said supporting Hermione.

"Well that would be a first for the Malfoy's but I do believe Draco would appreciate your efforts." Narcissa told her.

Hermione smiled widely. "Really?" She asked unsure. "Thank you!" She said after Narcissa gave her a firm nod and small smile. "I should get Scorp and head home. I'll try to get him to bed before Draco gets home." Narcissa gave a small nod to Hermione. "Ladies it was a pleasure." She said before getting up and leaving the table and in turn the room.

xxxx

Draco arrived to the Manor a little over ten pm. Most of the lights were out and he hoped his wife to had said her good nights. He slowly made his way up to his bed room to find the lights out, he smiled to himself. Another night of not having to look her in the eye and pretend it didn't bother him that another man did the things he wish to his wife.

She lay on her side facing the wall away from the door he entered. He closed the door and started to make it to the bath room when he saw her move in the corner of his eye. He sighed.

"Draco." Hermione called out groggily.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked moving toward the bed.

"Where were you?" She questioned him and sat up right turning to look at him.

"Work." He said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What have you been working on? It's been taking so much of you time. Scorpius misses you." She whispered to him.

"I'm working on something I think is big. It could change a lot of thing in modern healer work. I'm scared to jinx it by talking about it too soon, but I am working on a potion that if brewed correctly and if my research makes sense then it is supposed to heal or cure the damage done to the brain and the nervous system from the cruciatus curse. I'll make it up to him. I promise. I'm sorry but after hours is the only time I can work with people trying to poke their noses in it."

"Why though? I mean for there to be permanent damage to the brain and the nervous system you have to be hit by the curse countless times and the few cases that reached that point are dead." Her eyes widen as she said it. "The Longbottoms." She said softly.

He nodded although she probably didn't see. "Like I said it's big and I don't want the media in it yet. I need to know if it works first."

"I understand. I won't say anything to anyone. Not even Harry." She said feeling like she had to let him know his secret was safe.

"Thank you." He responded and the room fell silent.

"So I spoke to your mother about Christmas." Draco sighed and kissed his teeth as Hermione broke the silence.

"Let me guess another grand dinner on Christmas Eve with only family and friends, then the Christmas day Ball and the New Year's Gala." He asked annoyed.

"Not this year." He heard the smirk in her voice. "The only thing we have to do it the Malfoy Christmas card. I convinced your mother to have a quiet Christmas here at the manor."

"How?" He asked impressed.

"Well I told her the press is dying for us to announce a pregnancy soon so I thought maybe if they thought we were working on it they would excuse our presence in the social scene this season but we didn't want to cause a scene to have to go to an interview just to leak that so she said I ask her for the private Christmas in front of her friends at tea. That way the public gets to know without us saying it to the press houses directly." She said light heartedly.

"We aren't working on children." He said with annoyance.

"I know and I wanted to talk to you about that. I was speaking to Pansy and she sa-"

"You spoke to Pansy? Really?"

"Pansy spoke to me really. Confronted me about having children with you."

"Pansy needs to keep her nose out of my business." He commented and raised his wand to get some light into the room. He needed to see her face for this conversation. "So how will you lie to the press about not being pregnant in the next few months?"

Hermione squinted her eyes at the light that filled the room. "Well I can always say I'm having trouble conceiving, or you could help me out." She said shyly.

He looked her dead in the eye. "No." he said and waited for her to respond.

"I thought you wanted more children."

"I do, but I respect you enough to know you are in a relationship with Harry and I won't get in the way of that. You should have thought about this before you made that comment to Anwen." He said coldly and made his way to the bathroom.

xxxx

The wind howled outside the Malfoy manor. The entire front law was adorned with lights and four large Christmas trees which contained enchanted jingle bells that jingled Christmas songs. Above the house there was a Santa Clause in his reindeer sled circling the top of the house and every twenty minutes or so the sled would come down to the front of the house and park in front of the trees. There were also elves that would appear in costumes much like the fairy tale and dance the garden. The large oak doors contained simple Christmas reefs.

However the small extended family inside didn't even pay attention to Hermione's decoration for the outside of the Manor this year. The Granger's had not too shortly arrived and they were taken aback by the lavish decorations inside The railing along the stair cases all housed green Christmas garlands with yellow lights and red bows. At the bottom of each stair case stood Christmas trees that fit perfectly. The trees all seemed like exact replicas of each other. They all had a green star with the letter M in the middle and shone a dim yellow light. The trees were decorated with pine cones, red sheer bows, light and fairies flying around the trees leaving trails of golden dust behind them. Random mistletoes hung on door frames with magical bells that jingle every time a pair was underneath it. There was also a smile of cinnamon and pine throughout the house.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Tinky would like to take your bags up to your room Master and Misses is expecting you in the family room." A little elf said in front of the couple.

The taken aback pair handed the elf their bags and made their way to the family room to find Scorpius lying with some toys on the floor making loud noises and crashing his toys together. Hermione Draco and Narcissa sat talking while watching over the boy.

This room however was decorated differently. Above the fireplace had stockings labeled; Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius, Teddy, Draco, Scorpius, Hermione, Emily and Bill. There was one large Christmas tree with custom ornaments from the Malfoy line and also a few from Hermione's family and friends. Under the tree was filled with gift mostly for Scorpius and Teddy.

"Nana!" The little boy screamed and ran to his maternal grandmother causing all the other adults to look at her.

"Dad! Mum! So glad you guys are finally here!" Hermione said and made her way to her parents giving them large hugs. The other Malfoys followed suit and then they all sat down- Scorpius on his Nana's lap.

"You have out done yourself sweetheart the place looks lovely." Bill told her daughter with large smiles.

"Thank you, dad! I took a very muggle approach with the theme this year. I thought it would give us something very unique." She answered honestly.

"I helped mummy put the mistletoes up and she and daddy got caught under one and they had to kiss it was yucky so I begged them not to." The little boy said proudly at forcing his parents not to show public affection.

"You did! I think its yucky too." His grandfather commented causing the whole group to chuckle.

"Me and Grandmum was under one and she gave me a big kiss on my cheek and then a big bag of chocolate frogs, and told me not to tell mummy and daddy." He continued to his grandfather.

"She did?" Hermione asked the child sweetly and shot a glare at Narcissa.

"Opps!" The child exclaimed and hid his face in his nana's chest.

"So what are the plans for this year's activities?" Mrs. Granger asked the Malfoys.

Hermione smiled widely. "Well tonight after dinner everyone gets to open one gift as a treat to my dear son who helped me make apple pie today." Both Grangers shot her look of disbelief.

"Tomorrow we have a full day of family just gathering together. My Aunt Andromeda and her grandson Teddy, along with my cousin will grace us with their presence and then we will have a grand family dinner. Then it's pretty lazy until New Year's Eve, where we have a private party for us and the family members I mentioned." Draco added.

"Emily, I was hoping you could have brunch on Boxing Day with a few of my friends and sister." Narcissa said warmly.

"I think that would be fantastic." Emily said as she looked at the lady who invited her.

"Daddy can me and you and papa could build the biggest snow man of all time?" He asked in excitement.

"Not today champ. Dinner will be ready soon, maybe when the girls go have their party." Draco sweetly told his son. The child scrunched up his face and then nodded.

"Scorpius, come let's go wash up for dinner." Hermione said as she held out her hand for her son. He took it and an awkward silence fell upon the room.

Narcissa shifted uneasily in her chair then looked at the couple in front of her.

"What are we having tonight for dinner?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Sweet potato casserole, vegetables and turkey and well apple pie for dessert." Narcissa said sweetly. "I do hope you enjoy it Hermione worked so hard on the meal."

"It must taste amazing then. Out Hermione is an amazing cook." Bill said proudly.

"That she is." Draco said just as proudly.

Silence fell upon the room once more until there was a pop and another elf appeared.

"Pixies wished to tell miss that diner is finished and on the table."

"Yes." Narcissa said dismissing the elf. "Shall we make it to the dining room?"

There were nods and everyone got up and silently made their way to the room and waited for Hermione and Scorp to start dinner.

When the pair arrived dinner was served.

"I hope you enjoy mum and dad." Hermione said to her parents.

"Of course we will" Bill answered and took a mouthful of the casserole. "So what are you hoping to get for Christmas Scorpius?"

"A dragon!"

"No, you are not getting a dragon." His parents said in unison.

"A hippogriff?" The child questioned.

"No." they both said.

"A cat?"

"They make your father sick." Hermione told him.

"An owl?"

"When you're eleven." Narcissa added.

"A ferret." He said proudly almost expecting a yes.

"No." they both said no again.

He scrunched up his face. "But Uncle Ron, and Uncle Fred and Uncle George said daddy loves them and would let me get one!" He reasoned causing his mother to erupt into laughter.

"I hate them." Draco said coldly. The boy looked defeated.

They all ate while Scorpius looked on the brink of tears. When the meal was done the poor boy was still looikng disheartened up until the apple pie made an appearance on the table.

"Grandma try the apple pie. You will love it." The little boy squeaked.

She did as she was told and the lady had to agree the apple pie was amazing. He received amazing reviews for his pie and he felt better. When everyone was done with their pie the stood on the chair and exclaimed; "Time to open that one gift now. Hurry up!" he said and sat back down and fought to get onto the floor so he could run to the family room.

With a little help from Draco the boy was able to reach the floor and them zoomed pasted everyone. By time all the adults made their way to the family room Scorpius had already grabbed the biggest box under the tree and sat waiting for them to give him the go ahead.

"Can I open it?" he begged his parents looking from face to face.

"Sure champ." Draco said to him and Hermione gave him a nod. Hermione and Draco sat next to each other. Draco placed his hands around her and she snuggled closer while everyone else sat down on different chairs. The show was still on for her parents but this action somehow felt natural for Draco.

Scorpius ripped through the packaging of the gift to reveal a broom made for children. His face lit up immediately.

"Oh my gosh! It's awesome!" He yelled.

"Say thank you to your nana and papa." Draco told him.

The boy ran up to the older couple and gave them big hugs while screaming; "Thank you."

"Why don't you get one gift for each of us to open Scorp?" Bill suggested and the boy agreed.

The boy bent over the tree and took a small rectangular one and handed it to his father so he could read the name. "It's for your nana and papa." Draco told him and then handed it back to him who handed it to Mrs. Granger.

She opened it slowly it was from Draco. Inside she found two tickets to Les Misérables, her favorite Broadway play. "Thank you so much!" She said and got up to hug the pair along with her husband. The pair boht reciprocated the act.

The little boy then chose another box under the tree and handed it to his father. "Your Grandmother."

Narcissa took the gift out of the little hands that brought it to her. The gift was from Hermione. It was an exact replica of the snow globe Scorpius had broken a few weeks prior. Narcissa smiled and her eyes welled up with emotion. She looked at her daughter in law and gave one firm nod saying everything she could bear to say aloud.

"I promise I will not break that one grandma." The child said softly forcing Narcissa to embrace him in a hug.

The next person who got a gift was Draco and it was from Mr. and Mrs. Granger; a unique quill set. The feather was that of a peacock with the initials DM shining though when the light hit it at certain angles. Draco expressed his thanks and then Scorpius grabbed another gift, this one was for Andromeda. After a few more attempts to get one for Hermione he managed to find one for his mother.

It was from Draco. Hermione watched Draco suspiciously wondering what was in the box. She slowly opened the box to find a large glass shaped like a piece of a muggle watched him confused.

"Read what is engraved on it." He told her softly as Scorp crawled onto his lap to get a better view of the gift.

She lifted it up out of the box and head it up to read. "You have occupied the absent portion in my heart; your presence in my life solved the long time puzzle I could not independently complete. I Love you." Hermione read softly and then turned to look at Draco. She was not expecting this; something so sentimental she expected jewelry.

"Thank you." she mouthed and then he hugged her.

xxxx

The next morning Hermione woke up with her son screaming and running around her bed. She remained still hoping Draco would get up and bring him downstairs to the gift he so desperately wanted to open. After the noise continued Hermione opened her eyes slowly.

"Happy Christmas Mummy! Can we go open the rest of the presents now?" he asked loudly the moment she opened her eyes and the jumped on the bed to push his face up to his mother's.

"Happy Christmas son! Hermione said and then hugged him and showered him with kisses. "Come on we have gifts to open downstairs. I'll race you!" Hermione said quickly got out of bed and made her way to the family room with more haste than speed causing her to come in second to her son.

Much to Hermione's surprise the entire family was already there.

"About time Hermione." Sirius grinned at her. "Good job Scorpius!" He said giving him a high five.

"Happy Christmas everyone! Wait you let the have breakfast in the family room? Who are you and where is my mother in law?" She said taking a seat next to Draco who she gave a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned to Narcissa.

"We were all hungry and well Scorp asked and I couldn't say no." She admitted.

"Can we open the gifts now mummy?" Scorpius asked holding a big box in his hand.

"Go for it." She said and smiled at him.

"I told him not to open any until you came down." Draco told her quietly.

At the end of opening all the gift Scorpius had gotten a toy Dragon that breathed fake fire from the Wesley twins, a bicycle from Sirius, a child's potions kit from Narcissa, a set of quidditch action figures from Draco, a book with dragon pictures from Ron, a Drum set from Hermione and a magical car toy from Harry.

Hermione received a scrapbook from her parents with all her memories from childhood to now including articles about her, her wanted poster from the ministry and many other things Hermione wanted to forget but her parents insisted help shape her into the amazing person she is. Her mother in law gave her a white gold necklace with the pendant being the Malfoy seal, and Harry and Ron gave her a silver charm bracelet with a troll, the hallows symbol, an otter, a lion, a heart with a small picture of the trio and dragon.

Everyone else seemed to be happy with the gifts they received, especially Draco who got a snitch from Hermione-which at his touch revealed the words; _I'm glad you caught me. _He kept letting it fly around and then catching it every so often.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

* * *

Draco sat uncomfortably in his sit. Christmas dinner would be served soon and he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Hermione leant in once again for a small peck on his lips. Not that he complained but Hermione who sat to his right was showering him with love and affection much more than needed to. Draco however noticed that Hermione was only a lot more loving to him every moment Sirius was around. That meant he figured them out or he was sure as hell close to figuring it out. "Why didn't she tell me?" he wondered.

"Would the two of you stop? We are about to eat." Bill said in a very teasing tone.

"Forgive us." Draco said quickly and the pair faked a blush.

Awkward glances were shared around the table and then Sirius smirk at Hermione. Draco caught the act and was left pondering on its true meaning.

"So what did you ladies actually prepare today?" Sirius asked trying to change the topic.

"Nothing." Emily responded and the women giggled amongst themselves; probably sharing a moment.

"What did Scorp have you boys doing today?" Hermione asked as she sipped on some of her red wine.

"We built the biggest snowman ever!" Scorpius told her excitedly.

Hermione looked at him in shock. "No way!"

"Yes way! Uncle Sirius made a head for him but he made a dog's head so it no good, but then daddy made a head with magic and it smiles!" he continued.

"Showoff." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"What about you Teddy? How did you spend your day with Harry and the boys?" Andromeda asked.

"Doesn't Harry have a daughter?" Emily asked.

"Yes he does but she is just as much a boy as all the other people in that house." Narcissa said.

All eyes then fell on Teddy. The eleven year old boy watched the crowd in terror. His normally dirty blonde hair turned yellow. "It was nice. We went to mum and dad's grave. Harry let me put flowers for them." He said quietly and his hair slowly changed back to its normal color.

"That was nice of Harry to do that with you." Andromeda said softly.

"Your parents would be proud of you Ted. Especially Remus." Sirius said as the meal appeared on the table.

He smile weakly as everyone started to help themselves to the food before them. Scorpius however was helped by his grandfather.

"Thank you." The little boy said and took a piece of ham from his plate with his hand and pushed it into his mouth.

"Your fork Scorpius!" Narcissa tried to reprimand but to no avail. The little boy took another piece of meat and shoved it into his mouth once he was done with the first piece.

"Dad, could you cut the pieces smaller? I don't want him chocking on that." Hermione asked watching her father and son whose full attention was on the plate.

"Relax Cissy! He is just a child." Sirius said and took a sip of his wine and turned to watch Narcissa who was upset that no one else told the boy to use his utensils.

"He is not too young to learn proper table manners."

"Mother, he can't hold the silver ware you laid out. We normally have smaller utensils for his use." Draco told her with a tone telling her to drop it.

"It's Christmas guys! Who cares if the four year old has no manners? What matters is we have each other and that's all that counts, this family." Emily said sweetly.

"She's right!" Andromeda agreed.

Dinner went by very quietly after that until Scorpius managed to throw his entire cup of pumpkin juice on himself. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"I'msorry!" he said softly and tried to get off his chair.

"Scorpius?" Hermione called but the child was busy fussing to get off the chair. "Careful you could f-" She didn't not have time finish the statement when the child fell with a loud thud and erupted into tears and screams.

Both Draco and Hermione quickly got up and made their way to his side. While Draco scanned his body for any physical damage Hermione cooed him to stop crying.

"Is he alright?" Teddy asked as everyone else waited for the pair to say something.

"He is Teddy. I should get him cleaned up. Excuse us for a second." Hermione said and carried the boy out of the dining room.

The sobs filled her ears as she made her way to Scorpius' bathroom. She gently put him to stand and then removed his clothing and placed it in the laundry basket when they arrived in the bathroom. He was still crying softly. "It's alright. Shhh." Hermione tried to settle him.

"Mummy?" he asked with his head focused on the ground.

"Yes?"

"Did I spoil Christmas?"

Hermione stiffened at the question. She sometimes forgot he was her son and thus too logical for his own good but in his moment his bad. "Sweetie, you didn't spoil Christmas. I promise. I'm sure they have forgotten all about it already. We love you even if you spilt juice on yourself."

He didn't respond he just waited for his mother to lift him into the tub for his bath. Hermione insured the water was warm enough and then gave him a bath allowing him to play a little in the water.

"Hey how is my little dragon doing?" Draco asked from the door. Hermione and Scorp turned to give him their attention.

"I'm okay daddy. I'm sleepy now." He said pushing a toy dragon under the water and then lifting it out of the water with a roar.

"Go back down stairs I'll finish off and put him to bed." Hermione said and turned to get his towel. Draco made his way to his son and gave him a kiss and whispered; "Good night Scorpius. I love you."

The little boy said "I love you too daddy." Just as soft as Draco had told him and gave his father a big wet hug. Draco dried himself with a quick spell and then left the room.

Hermione dried him off and then applied lotion then dressed him for bed. After they were done in the bathroom the pair made their way to Scorpius' bedroom where Hermione tucked him in and insured he was half asleep before leaving the room with the door slightly open.

"I remember one year James and I snuck out of the Potter's home with much protest fromRemus mind you- and went to see Lily Evans who was going to greet us with a bunch of hexes but we were underage and instead verbally insulted me and Prongs. I swear James fell move love with her." Hermione walked into the family to Sirius talking.

"That Potter boy always had a way of being a bit too much!" Andromeda commented.

"I don't know how you kept his company." Narcissa commented.

Sirius looked at both women and then to Hermione just smiled conveying the message; some things only the right people needed to know.

"How is Scorp doing?" Emily asked since the room had grown silent.

"He is alright. His ego took a little blow but he will forget all about it by morning." Hermione commented and tried to make herself comfortable in her seat next to Teddy who was half asleep but kept forcing himself to stay awake to hear all the stories and be part of everything.

"I'm so happy we did this, this year." Emily said looking around at the small group. "I mean it's nice to only be with family and not persons who all judge us because we aren't magical."

"It was all Hermione's doing." Narcissa admitted. "I like it though; I think we should made it permanent."

"I see your game strategy. Fatten us all up under love." Draco said watching the women suspiciously causing all the ladies all laughed at Draco's antics.

"Well that would be a plus. I mean it nice to have some real family time. I mean on the days when it matters most." Andromeda replied.

"I know what you mean. When Hermione was little we use to work a lot and I remember on one of her letters to santa- though she really didn't believe in him- she wrote a letter saying she wanted us to spend more time with her at home." Bill said and watched Hermione who was turning red by the moment.

"Our Hermione writing letters to muggle mythical beings who claim to know if you've been good or bad but would not take divination?" Sirius teased.

"Says the man who keeps fleas as pets." She retorted receiving her an annoyed look from Sirius. She smiled in victory.

"What he was trying to say was; family is more important that we make it seem." Emily said sternly.

"You know Draco did something like that when he was about seven. If remember correctly he threw a fit on his birthday. When Lucius asked him what he wanted he said; 'To play Quidditch with you.' Broke my heart right there." Narcissa said and this time Draco was the one turning red.

"Draco?" Hermione called looking at him with a smile playing on her lips.

"Don't start with me woman. I never wrote letters to fake people." He retorted friendly.

"Sounds like you had a nanny." Emily reasoned.

"A nanny, a magical tutor and lots of play dates with children who just wanted to remain in the Malfoy graces." Andromeda said like that was normal.

"So naturally like every other rich pure blood, his parents were nonexistent." Sirius added.

"That's horrible." Bill commented.

"Well after that request from Draco a lot changed. He became the center of our world and the only thing we didn't change was his education services." Narcissa said a bit icy you could tell she felt offended.

"Didn't pay enough." Hermione said trying to sound disheartened causing everyone but Draco to chuckle.

"Oh how I miss Tonks. She would love to add even more insult to Draco and Sirius. But mostly I wish she was here to see how amazing Ted is." Andromeda said softly.

"I know what you mean. I miss Lu-" Narcissa was cut off by the sound of screams upstairs.

Everyone shared nervous looks and almost as soon as the scream started every one was on their feet and wands were drawn.

"Andromeda take Teddy to Harry and get him over here. Sirius get my parents to burrow and stay there with them until we say otherwise. If there is an attack here there might be another one. We can handle it here." Hermione said and she turned to Draco.

"Go the both of you. When Harry gets here we will come find the two of you. Stay safe." Narcissa told Hermione and Draco.

They gave her a nod and they both moved towards the sound of the scream. In the process of making it to the room the screams just didn't seem to stop. Hermione's heart was racing. _"What are they doing to him? He is just a boy! He's my boy!" _She thought and tears started to well in her eyes. She closed her eyes and forced them away. Now was not time for tears. She had to save her son.

She and Draco nervously raced up the stairs as silently as they could. It never seemed to take her so long to get upstairs to her son's room. Draco was right on her heal. She didn't understand why he didn't run pass her; he was a faster runner than she was. _"Oh God! He's scared. More scared than I am."_ She realized internally and turned to Draco and tried to reassure him with a small smile. He didn't seem to notice it but Hermione had no time to worry about Draco her son was screaming.

She saw him instantly. Her ears filled with the screams. She knew immediately, it was the cruciatus. "Stop!" She screamed as she moved towards her son.

"Don't get any closer." A soft sinister voice said. "Lookie here the Mudbood! How nice to see you again dearie." Her shrill voice rang in her ears with more confidence. She was frozen. There was no way it could be. "You don't remember me?" She asked actually sounding sad. "Pity really. I gave you that lovely branding on your arm." She said and the room was filled with light.

Hermione eyes stayed on her son. He was on the floor on his bed room with the toys he left lying around, around him. His usually pale skin was pink. His eyes were closed and his voice was going but he still screamed. "Bitch!" Hermione said and turned her death stare to the woman who was standing on her son's bed.

It was the first look she had gotten from the woman. Her curly hair seemed to have taken to the demented person to whom it belonged. She had a faded look of dirt on her face. Her eyes however, they were even colder than Hermione had remembered. They were filled with more hate, more thirst for revenge. A twinge of fear settled in Hermione's stomach. She swallowed hard.

"That's not it. It's Bellatrix. Ignorant Mudblood." She said removing some hair from her face. Before she had time to realize what happened Bellatrix was sent flying off the bed and flying across the room hitting the wall. She landed with a smack on her bottom. Hermione moved closer to her target and started flying curses at her. Anger was consuming her in a way she had never let it and she couldn't stop not until Bellatrix had paid for what she had done to her son.

Bellatrix dodged a few curses and then managed to get to her feet and between dodging the curses flown at her she managed to a few at Hermione. "You don't deserve to be in this house. you and your blasted son. You don't have what it takes to be a Malfoy."

Hermione was taken aback. "I believe I do, Bella." Hermione said while keeping her mind fully focused on the duel.

"Your husband hasn't even come to help you. He doesn't care."

"He does but he knows better than to stand in my way when it comes to my son's protection." Hermione found herself defending him. She didn't have time for her mind games. Draco probably in shock or something, right now it didn't matter to her.

"That's not right. Draco is a coward a good for nothing." She spat in disgust.

"Take that back! You don't have any right to speak about him that way!" Hermione spat.

"No wonder he was reduced to filth like you." Hermione noticed the crying stopped and for a small moment she broke her eyes away from Bellatrix to her son. Draco was at his side. Her heart filled with love the same moment her wand went flying.

Hermione didn't have a second to think she moved quickly from where she was standing and towards her son in hope of getting Draco's wand and ducking a curse.

Draco got to his feet and started to fire at Bellatrix and Hermione moved behind him and then to her son.

"How cute the smut as a repulsive family." Bellatrix said looking at them. Hermione was huddled over her son and she realized Draco had induced him into a magical coma.

"Bella?" A scared voice said in the door way. Harry and Ron stood behind her watching Hermione in shock and pain.

"Cissy! How could you make him ruin the blood line?" Bella asked sounding hurt in.

"Things change." Narcissa said stepping into the room her wand pointed at her sister.

"Evidently. You have Potter and his blood traitor friend here in your home!" She screamed and her body shook angrily. "I wonder if you forget what her screams sound like." She asked looking at Harry and Ron.

Both boys looked nervous. Their wands drawn ready to take her down but before they had the opportunity to fire curses and hexes at her she turned to Hermione and fired a curico. Hermione braced herself for the pain but it never came but screams did. She quickly looked around to see Draco screaming in pain from the curse. _"He stood in the way of the curse. Why?" _she wondered as Draco screams got louder from pain.

"Not my son you Bitch!" Narcissa yelled and Bellatrix fell down from a body bind.

Harry and Ron quickly got to Bellatrix's side while Narcissa ran to Draco.

"Hermione, we need to get them to the Association." Narcissa said and then apparated with Draco's body.

"Thanks guys! Meet us there we will give you the statements." She said turning to Harry and Ron.

They both nodded and left with Bellatrix. Hermione looked around the room and grabbed his favorite stuffed toy and apparated to the Association.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever

* * *

Hermione arrived at MMMA. The white from the reception area seemed to blind her. She almost didn't have time to take in the green 'M' on the center tile every three feet, the large Malfoy Crest behind the receptionist, or the empty waiting room that was filled with Christmas instrumentals or any of the many things she loved about this place.

"Right this way Mrs. Malfoy your husband is right this way." A healer said started to nudge at herself and the little boy in her arms. They lead her to the elevator and to the third floor on the north wing; the wing where high society persons were kept. This ward had the most security and the best privacy policy. The blonde gentleman lead Hermione into a private room with aurors guarding the door and Healers working more like having a debate with Draco.

"I'm fine. Check on my son!" He was yelling at the healers around him. "I still pay all of you! Do as I say! I am fine!"

"Sir he isn't here yet!" One tried to reason with him.

"He is now." A low deep voice said from behind the large group of healers. Everyone got quiet and turned to the voice. The man was now the center of attention, but that only lasted a moment as everyone turned to Hermione and the boy she was clutching for dear life.

"What are you imbeciles waiting for?!" Draco screamed behind them.

"Draco." "Hermione." they both said each other's name simultaneously with the same tenderness.

A small healer carefully took Scorpius out of Hermione's hand causing Hermione to break eye contact with Draco. She brought him to the empty bed that Hermione only now noticed. She clutched the toy dragon in her hand tightly; hoping it would bring her some kind of comfort.

"Mrs. Malfoy I'm sorry but you will need to leave while we assess the condition of your son. Family isn't allowed in the room during that time, however seeing as Mr. Malfoy is sharing the room with his son and well I can't remove him from the room he gets to stay but I need you to leave." A white haired healer tuned to her and said as sweetly as he can.

Hermione was taken aback. There was no way she was leaving her son's side again. He already was not in her grasp; to ask her to leave the room was too much. She opened her mouth to protest but Draco beat her to it. "My wife stays! You get Healer Zabini in here and don't report to work unless I ask you too." He man looked shocked at Draco. He had never let his emotions get the better of him in all his years of running the Association but tonight was not the night his pig headed Healers try to push him.

"Zabini is out of the country Sir." He man tried to argue.

"Well you tell him his Scorpius needs him. Now get out." Draco dismissed the man.

The man angrily rushed out of the room almost knocking Hermione with his shoulders. "You can pull the curtains." She said as the Healers who looked nervously at the Malfoys.

They quickly pulled the curtains and started to work on the boy. A few charms were added on the area behind the curtain to give them some sort of privacy as they worked on the little boy.

"Hermione," Draco called out to her pulling her eyes away from the dark blue curtains. "Come." He said and motioned for her to seat on the bed he way lying on. She sat on the edge of the bed, near to the middle. He slowly raised his hands to her face and wiped the right side of her face and then the left. Only then she realized she was crying. She wondered for how long the tears had been freely flowing. "Not too long now." He whispered and looked at her with a gentle smile. She looked at him confused. "You were wondering when you started the water works. Am I right?" She gave a small nod. "I know you Hermione. Plus, the look of shock on your face when I wiped the tears away gave me a small clue." He tried to joke with her.

Instead she just looked into his eyes, she slipped her hands into his and opened her mouth but no words came just tears.

"He will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked softly through sobs.

"I can't, but I can't think any other possibilities. He has to be okay." He admitted. The two of them shared the fear of what if though their eye contact.

"Where is Narcissa?" She asked breaking the strange silence between them.

"She is in my office getting 'my strongest liquor.'" He said with a smile.

She nodded. "Harry and Ron should be here soon." Hermione said trying to make conversation.

"You were brilliant tonight." He said honestly.

"If I was we would be finishing Christmas at our home with our family. I failed my son. I didn't keep him safe in our home." She said and the tears just flowed down her cheek. She bent her head and covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

He slowly got up to a sitting position despite the cry of pain send through his body. He gently nudged her hands away from her face and then lifted her chin slightly with his left hand so she was looking him in his eyes. "Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy, don't you dear blame yourself for my callous aunt's actions." He said with a stern tone and then did his best to engulf her in a hug. She gradually closed the distance between then.

Draco held her as tightly as he muscles would let him without stifling her. For a moment he just let her cry on his shoulder but he could not take it. He needed to lay back down his body was in so much pain. He gently lay back down not dropping Hermione for a second and to his surprise she lifted her feet and cuddled up to him.

"Rest. I'll wake you up when the healers finish with Scorp or when Harry and Ron get her, whichever happens first." He whispered gently into her ear keeping both arms around her.

xxx

Hermione was far from resting. Her tears had stopped and she felt numb. She was laying in Draco's arms for what felt like a few hours. She refused to open her eyes to face it all. In his arms she could pretend for the while they were home and none of this happened. She felt a small shake on her arms.

"They are almost done with Scorp." He whispered.

"How long has it been?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"About forty minutes." He chuckled.

"Felt like a life time ago." She said and received a small reassuring squeeze from Draco.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." The voice of the head healer said. She was petit Latina and the best in her year.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up waiting for the report from the healers. "Well?" she asked nerves taking over her voice.

"He is alive, Sir. His vitals seem to be perfect. Pulse Rate 90 BMP, blood pressu-"

"I know all that! Can you tell me what damage was done by the curses?" Draco yelled impatiently.

The healers exchanged nervous looks among themselves. "He was hit with more that the curciatus and had severe internal damage but we can heal that with potions. That part of his treatment will be about four to six months long. The problem is there has never been a case where an almost four year old was hit with an unforgivable. He most likely has permanent damage to his brain and nervous system. He might have memory lost, he might have problems with movement and senses and it could be anything. We will not know for sure until he wakes up tomorrow. We're expecting the worst. We're sorry Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She said with sorrow in her voice.

"Get out!" Draco spat with hatred.

The healers quickly removed the curtain around Scorpius -who was now looking so peaceful, and made their way out of the room. "Should we send in Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley they are both waiting to see you."

Hermione looked at the woman and gave a nod. She turned to face Draco. His eyes were on Scorp. They were cold. She gently held his hand and whispered; "Draco Lucius Malfoy, It's not your fault your aunt is a bitch." He told him quietly and with venom on her tongue.

He grabbed a vase on his bed side table and flew it across the room.

"Whoa! Easy there Malfoy!" Ron said stepping into the dark hospital room.

"Healer Fields told us the status of Scorp. Sorry about that guys." Harry said entering right behind the red head.

Harry watched Hermione on the bed next to Malfoy and for a moment was taken aback by the site. "Well business first. We need your memories from tonight and any others that can help with the case against Bellatrix." Harry said tearing his eyes away from Hermione and Draco and pulled out a few vials for the memories to be placed in.

"I have given all the other memories already. I am only giving tonight's." Draco said turning and giving Harry a deadly stare.

"As have I." Hermione said quietly.

"Okay here are you're vials. Please place the memory in question in there." Ron tried to be humorous sensing the tension.

Both Hermione and Draco lifted their wands and extracted their memories to the vial after handing it to Ron who labeled the vials and carefully handed it to Harry.

"Now you just have to answer a few questions." Harry said in a professional tone taking out a quill and notepad as did Ron.

"We tried to question Narcissa but she is drunk in your office." Ron said to Draco.

"Right so what were the last few hours like?" Harry said taking a seat on a chair closest to him, causing Ron to drag the other one from across the room to the rest of them.

"Well we were having dinner with my parents, Ted, Andromeda, Narcissa and Sirius. Then Scorpius was trying to drink his juice but managed to spill it on himself. So naturally he felt bad and tried to get off the chair and leave the room but he fell. Draco and I both went to check on him. He had no bruises so I took him upstairs and gave him a bath. He was sleepy 'cause he spent the day building snowmen so I let him play out the little energy in the tub. Draco came upstairs after dinner I believe to check on us because we were taking a long time. I told Draco I was going to put him to bed and join everyone in the family room. So I took him out the tub and dressed him for bed and tucked him in till he was almost a sleep and I left the doors lightly opened like always. Then I went downstairs to the family room. We were talking for a bit and then there was the scream."

Harry and Ron turned to Draco waiting to see if he had anything to add.

"Anyone who would want to hurt you? Anyone that would help Bellatrix get in the manor?" Ron asked.

"No. She doesn't need help getting into the Manor. The wards allow her access. She is the rightful owner's sister. She is my family!" Draco spat and then sighed. He couldn't believe he felt the urge to defend her after all she had done.

"So why would she attack now?" Ron continued questioning, sounding truly curious.

"She is demented?" Draco answered annoyed.

The room grew quiet.

"Ron aren't you supposed to be in Romania?" Hermione asked in shock breaking the tension in the room.

"Well we were but yesterday the kids missed mum and we decided to make it back for Christmas dinner." He explained. "Plus, we're in this together." He glanced between Harry and Hermione.

"Till the end." Harry and Hermione whispered with a small smile.

The door suddenly opened the door breaking up the Golden Trio's moment. Blaise stepped in a closed the door behind him.

"What the fuck happened?" He questioned.

"Aunt Bella." Draco said with distress. "I want you on Scorp's case. I want you to work with Healer Fields, she doesn't piss me off."

Blaise nodded. "Why are you in a bed though? How did you end up here Draco?"

"Because he jumped in front of a cruciatus protecting me! Why?" Hermione said turning to Draco.

"God you can't be that much of a daft bimbo Hermione." Blaise immediately regretted his words with the look Draco gave him.

"Oh come one! The guy is mad for you!" Ron added with a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione said her eyes closing in on Draco. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak but then closed his mouth again. "Why?" She asked again. Draco looked at Blaise and he knew what he meant. He casted a Muffliato and locked the door.

"Harry." He said softly but everyone heard.

"Leave Harry out of this I never dragged Astoria into any drama!" She said with a warning tone.

"You knew about her?" Ron, Blaise and Draco said in unison.

"Yes, the full five years. They don't call me the brightest witch because I have a good memory. It's because I am highly logical and can make sense of things normal people over look!"

"You didn't you say anything?" Draco questioned.

"It wasn't my place."

"So do you know the real reason behind him ending it with her?" Blaise asked cautiously. She shook her head and looked around the room her eyes lingering on Harry who gave her a shrug.

"I forced Draco to make an unbreakable vow, so that when you were ready to give the marriage a real try he wouldn't be having sex with other women." Hermione looked at the red head in shock. "It was your wedding day. Right after I asked you to run away with me and you said no. I went to him and said; '_There will come a time when she wants to be real friends with you or maybe have a child. If I know her the two will come about the same time. I ask you please stop your affair with Astoria at that time because she will give you everything she has she deserves you to at least be fully on board with her.' _I'm sorry I was trying to protect you and then the two of you started to act like a real couple and then it seemed like you two had fallen in love. So I didn't feel guilty anymore."

Hermione looked at Ron with disbelief. She inhaled deeply and then in anger turned to Draco. "Is that why you hate Harry so much? Because I can be intimate with him and you can't with Astoria?" She hissed.

"No. I really care f-" He tried to explain but then there was a loud scramble on the other side of the bed.

Ron had pounced on Harry punching him in the face. "How long has this been going on?"

"After Ginny died!" Harry tried to explain but Ron gave him another punch throwing Harry on the ground. Ron got on top of him. "Did you cheat on my sister?" Ron asked in a deadly tone.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione screamed.

"Answer me!" Ron said not taking his eyes off Harry.

"Just a kiss with Hermione, it was an accident. I swear that's all!" Harry admitted and Ron kept using Harry as his punching bag.

Blaise stepped in and pulled Ron off stopping him from getting to Harry. "Wesley stop he is your boss, hero of the wizarding world, and deputy of the auror department." Blaise tried to reason and he retrained Ron.

"He wouldn't make a complaint because that means my brothers will get to him." Ron spat back. "I'm done here. I don't know you people! I called you family, both of you!" He said looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione. "Hermione I don't know who you have become but she is a first class bitch. The Hermione I know would never do that to Ginny! She would never go against her morals and cheat on her husband. I want nothing to do with this new you!" Ron was making his way for the door and then he turned to Harry. "Stay the fuck away from me mate." He said and left the room.

Blaise moved towards Harry. "I have something to take care of that. Come with me I'll give it to you off the books." With that both men left the room.

Hermione looked at Draco. And then moved off his bed and moved over to Scorpius.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco said quietly as she moved away from him.

She crawled into bed with Scorpius and hugged him for dear life as the tears silently fell from her eyes. Her whole life was now upside down with nothing she could do about it. She caused so much problems with her bad decision making. She wished she could switch placing with Scorp, so that her memories of the last few years would be gone and she would only remember the good days. The days before fake marriages and media appearances.

The tears just fell and for the first time in a long time Hermione prayed. Hoping that some greater being would smile on her and change this misfortune that fell upon her.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to favorite/Follow/ Review! It makes me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

* * *

Hermione barely slept that night. She gently cuddled her son. She scared to let him go. She hoped that maybe he could feel her love through the night and wake up ready for blueberry pancakes; his favorite breakfast meal. She hoped she was helping him hold on to her sanity the way she was holding on to hers with his touch. She gently strokes his face. He was the image of his father. The same strong facial features, the same platinum blonde hair, the same grey eyes.

She sighed.

She wasn't sure if she was upset, hurt, sad, confused, overwhelmed, or angry but she knew she wasn't happy. She was far from it. The events of the night before played in her head. Her house being broken into by Bellatrix, Scorpius small body almost lifeless in his bed room, fighting with her biggest demon, the damage on her son's poor body by Bellatrix, Draco not letting her be tortured by Bellatrix, the horrible news of her son's condition, Draco being in love with her, Ron and Draco and their unbreakable vow, Ron almost beating Harry to a pulp. It was all Bellatrix's doing. She wasn't sure if she hated her for inflicting pain on her son or if she was grateful that she brought the truth out.

She sighed again.

She turned to look at Draco. He wasn't in the room. She felt a pang of loneliness. She got out of the bed and fixed Scorpius' body to a potion she thought he would be comfortable in.

She took a look at the room. The sun was peaking though the dark blue curtains and dimly lit the cream room. There was a door on the wall opposite the patients' bed. She quickly realized it was a bathroom and her eyes kept moving until she noticed the clock above the main door. It was now 7:20 A.M.

She started to pace slowly. Gently humming to try and calm her nerves. It wasn't working. She was glad when the door opened.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy. Your husband told me to inform you that he left to take his mother back to the manor."

"That explains it." Hermione said softly to the woman in front of her; it was the same Latina woman from last night. "Thank you, Healer Fields?"

"Yes that's me. Healer Spencer Fields." She said with a sweet smile. "Um, I need to check on your son now. I want to wake him up and see where his mental abilities are. Is there something he loves that I could ask him about to see if it will get a response from him?"

"He loves dragons." She moved to his bed and took the toy that was on his night stand. "He loves this. He's had it since he was born, if you want him to remember something he loves apart from the people in his life it would be this." She said softly.

"Thank you." She said talking the toy dragon from Hermione. "I need you to leave the room while I do this." She said weakly.

"Why?"

"In case we get the worst possible outcome. Parents and other relatives will only make it harder. That is why I have asked Healer Zabini to sit this one out. Also, I am aware of your need for security, Auror Potter stopped by this morning and he has provided another two aurors that will be guarding your son whenever you and Mr. Malfoy or any other adult is not in his company." She took a deep breath waiting for a protest. When she didn't get one she continued; "You should go home. Take a shower, eat some food and come back so I can update you on your son's condition." She said sweetly.

"How long do you think it will take?" Hermione asked defeated.

"I don't know Mrs. Malfoy." She answered honestly. "But I will send an owl as soon as am I finished." Hermione nodded.

"Keep him safe when I'm gone. I'm trusting you with my lifeline. If anything happens to him on your watch you will wish you were dead. No it is not a threat it is a real possibility." Hermione said coldly, she waited for a nod from the other woman and left.

Malfoy Manor. The place she called home. It seemed cold. Lifeless. Uninhabited.

"Draco?" Hermione gently called out in her bedroom. There was no response. A weight she didn't know her stomach was carrying was lightened. She could not face him just yet.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and put the shower on, on its hottest setting. She slowly stripped out of her clothing and walked under the water hoping it would relax her muscles. It wasn't working the steam seemed to be chocking her and water seemed to be drowning her. She made the water a little cooler and forced herself to take deeper breaths.

When her breathing returned to normal she finished her shower and freshening up. She threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She thought of grabbing a coat for the weather outside, but thought against it. She put her damp hair into a loose bun and put on a pair of snow boats before heading down to the kitchen where she met Draco and Narcissa.

"Hi." She said softly. She avoided Draco's eye contact and he knew he 'hi' was for his mother.

"Oh, Hermione, How are you?" Narcissa questioned.

Hermione shrugged but Narcissa kept looking at her expecting her to talk about the event. "Numb." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" She said quickly.

"It's not your fault Narcissa. You didn't know she would have done that." Hermione said gently taken her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Narcissa gave her a small smile.

"I contacted your parents. They said they will be at the Hospital later today, with the Wesley's of course."

The grief hit Hermione. She didn't think about them. She didn't realize she wasn't the only one worried about Scorpius. She nodded and gave Narcissa a smile not trusting her voice.

"Drink this." Draco interrupted handing her a cup. She watched him quizzically. "It's coffee."

She took the cup and had a seat. The new paper was in front of her but she didn't dear look at it in fear the media already knew the story of the Malfoy's Christmas or worse they changed it for sales.

"Any news on Scorp?" Draco asked while taking a seat on the small dining table in the kitchen joining the ladies.

"The mental test is happening as we speak. I had to leave be-"

"You left him in the care of those jackasses?" Draco spat at her.

"I couldn't stay in the room! I want what's best for my son. If that means not being there for this so the doctor can get a true result then so be it."

"He is not safe!"

"Harry insured we had two more aurors for moments when we couldn't be there." Hermione tied to reason with him.

"No shocker there. Potter always medaling." Draco said coldly.

"Leave Harry out of this!" Hermione argued.

"Stop it! Both of you! Stop acting like children." Narcissa said and silence enveloped the room.

They all sat in silence as the moments flew by. No body talking. After what seemed like a lifetime in the silence an owl came through the window and went straight to Hermione.

"She's done." She whispered and every one left the room with a pop. She sighed. She took the letter from the bird and gave him some treats and then left.

xxx

Draco moved quickly through the hospital. Healer Fields had sent an owl while they were having breakfast and everyone seemed to be too fearful to make a plan of action as a family; they all apparated to the Hospital waiting for the results. When he got to the room Hermione and his mother was already there, they came straight here instead of going to his office like he did.

"So what is it?" Draco asked the healers in front of him. He was the only one who found his voice. here was a moment of awkward silence between the Healers and Draco looked at Blaise with pleading eyes.

Healer Fields took a deep breath and looked at the small family. "He has immense brain and nervous system. Most of the damage is to the frontal lobe of the cerebral cortex, which means he can't effectively do any reasoning or planning or problem solving. His senses are all functioning; but it shows signs of incorrectly interpreting certain things. It's a little off by that I mean he sometimes interprets pain as a pleasurable feeling, or something bitter as something sweet. That is caused by the way the brain reads the impulse from the nervous system. Although not speaking he seems able to move all his joints, however we did not try to make him walk or anything like that. I do not believe there is anything else we can do. I do believe the damage is permanent." She said in a somewhat soothing voice.

"You're fired." Draco said coldly.

"Excuse me Sir?" Healer Fields asked in shock.

"You're fired." He said firmly looking her straight in the eye.

"No! You're not." Hermione said kindly to the girl.

"Hermione you don't make the calls around here, I do." Draco spat with venom turning to look at her.

"You don't fire her! She did her job!" Hermione replied not backing down. "We're hurt! Yes! But if you fire her imagine how many other parents might lose their little boy or their little girl. We can't punish the world because your aunt is vile loathsome conniving bitch!" Draco's jaw harden at her words but he back down. "Plus she will let you try your potion on him." She reasoned with a plastered smile.

"I haven't finished it yet and I will not use my son as a testing machine." Draco yelled at Hermione.

"It's our only hope. Healer Fields and Blaise will help you do the research and finish it and we could give it to him. He could be okay Draco."

Draco sighed. He was contemplating what she was saying. "_It was worth having their son back, maybe he would help me win her over." _He wondered.

"What potion?" Narcissa questioned.

"Draco, I know I said I wouldn't tell anyone but this is my son, our son." She said realizing that Healer Fields was an outsider and thought Draco and her shared a love marriage. "He has been working on a potion that should heal the effect of the curciatus. He's not done but I'm sure she research is amazing and he's on to something." Hermione told Narcissa hoping she would help pressure Draco to giving it a try.

"Draco! You need to get to work! Finish this potion son!" she demanded.

"It could make it worse." Draco said dejectedly.

"The only worse it can get is he dies. The damage done to his brain is grave Draco, there probably is no chance growing will fix it. The cells will not produce the right cells for him to get better. " Narcisa reasoned.

Draco sighed. "Fine. I'll try the blasted potion. I will be in my office." He said and left the room.

Hermione and Narcissa shared a small smile. "I'll head to the Burrow. Mum and dad and the Wesley's probably wants an update." Hermione said and apparated to the Burrow.

Hermione appeared in the living room at the Burrow and was surrounded by a sea of red heads with a few blonds and brunettes.

"Happy Christmas Everyone." She said weakly.

"Hermione, how is he?" Her mother said getting up to embrace her.

"He's not good." Her eyes swelled up with tears. She took a deep breath to compose herself. "He has massive damage to his brain and some internal damage. Draco is working on something for his brain, he might be on to something and all the other damage to his body is being taken care of by potions as we speak." She took another deep breath and looked around the room.

Molly and her mother's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh Hermione. I'm so sorry." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Yeah, we all are." She replied and silence filled the room.

"How is Mally doing?" George asked.

"He's walking on sunshine!" His wife sarcastically spat at him. "He's a mess, obviously." She said and rolled her eyes at George.

"I have no idea, to be honest. We haven't spoken much." She answered as her mother led her to the chair where she was once sitting and sat Hermione down.

"Harry and Ron are upset about the whole thing." Bill said solemnly.

"Yeah! Neither came back home last night." Fleur added.

"Ron owled and said he was at the department working with Jenna Williams from law enforcement to finally get Bellatrix behind bars." Luna said.

"And Harry said he was working on security details for her trial and your family Hermione." Arthur said.

"The only person in my family who will accept a body guard is Scorpius. Harry knows that." Hermione countered.

"I think they both feel guilty that they couldn't stop Bellatrix in the first war and now she has found a whole new way to torment you." Mr. Granger said.

"Yeah maybe." Hermione said knowing that there was more to the behavior of both men in question. The room grew silent again. "I'll head home, now."

"Nonsense dear. Stay with us." Molly protested.

"I'd rather be alone. I'm sorry guys." Hermione tried to explain. She received a few understanding nods and left the Burrow.

Hermione arrived at the Manor and went straight to the library. It was her safe room. She lit up the fire place with her wand and moved to the couch that was in front of it. The place she spent so much time reading. She usually kept a blanket and cuddle up as she read. She smiled when she saw it was there.

She took off her shoes and settled into the couch and threw the blanket over her. She then locked the door and let the silence and darkness sink in. She couldn't help but stare at the fire flickering in her fireplace.

She didn't know when it started but she felt the tears running down her cheek. She moved her feet up to her chest and placed her forehead on her knee caps and allowed herself to break into a million pieces.

xxx

Draco sat in office scribbling away on his parchment. As much as he didn't want to do this potion for his son he realized he had no choice. If he failed he would have to deal with the fact he couldn't save his son. He resented Hermione and his mother for putting him under this pressure. If he failed they would never forgive him. They would never trust him and he will lose not only his son but the rest of his family. They didn't give him the opinion to deal with the events of the past few hours. He had to pretend it didn't happen so he could remain objective as a Healer. They didn't think he wanted a moment to be a father.

Draco closed his eyes to force those thoughts out his mind but it wasn't helping. She sighed and looked up at the pictures on his desk. On of him and Hermione of their wedding day, then one of just her stomach when she was nine months pregnant, one of Draco holding Scorpius, family portrait and a drawing of what Scorpius said was 'me, daddy and uncle Blaise at the hospital helping people.'

Drcao sighed. He had to succeed. This was why he had to; his family. He was the man of his household. He had to hold it together. He had to fix it. He learnt that from his father. Although he had wrong ideals he always tried to fix his mistakes so his family would be alright. Lucius never saw how it was damaging to his family but Draco had to admit he wanted to be able to fix it like all the times his father did with him and his mother. He had to fix his family and win his wife over.

Draco sighed again. He had to succeed as much as it scared him. He had too much to lose if he failed. He just hoped the stars was in his favor as he undertook what he wanted to call a death wish. He just hoped that he could fix it all if it worked; especially with Hermione. He never wanted her to be hurt. He couldn't stand the fact that she felt hurt at his doing. He thought he made so much progress with her but he was wrong. She was always out of his league. He just prayed that they could be friends again. That would be enough for him cause he knew her heart would never be drawn to him.

Draco sighed and took all the photographs on his desk and hid them in the bottom draw of his desk. He couldn't be distracted not now. Scorpius needed him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews! A lot of your concerns will be answered later in the story! I hope you liked this chapter. It was a little sad, but in the famous words of Ed Sheeran; "Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end."

To Ana: Thank you for your review! I means a lot. I couldn't respond privately for I'm sorry for putting you on the spot here. PS you're spot on for what I want everyone to feel at the moment! :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

* * *

Astoria quickly made her way through the Hospital to the top floor. She was looking for Draco. She needed to see him with everything that was going on. She knew how hard Hermione was taking it.

It was rumored that Hermione was asked to take a leave of absence by the Minister because she insisted she was alright and should continue working. It was also rumored that Kingsley asked Hermione to be cleared by the physiologist who cleared the auror's after intense missions. Astoria knew Hermione was not one to let obstacles stop her from getting the job done, for the Minister to ask her to take leave as a huge thing and the wizarding world was talking about it none stop.

However, there was only one person on Astoria's mind; Draco. She could only imagine what turmoil Draco was in at the moment. Yet there was nothing in the rumors about Draco. That's what scared her the most; especially after this morning's paper. It was now the 29th of December, and the story was finally confirmed that Bellatrix was the one to attack the family. She was positive neither Draco nor his wife saw the papers because everyone would have known if they went to the Ministry and caused a scene, especially with Harry Potter; the person who was assigned the case.

Despite major efforts from the Auror Department, the Christmas day activities at the Malfoy Manor had been leaked. Astoria wasn't sure if this was the right move for her but she needed to see him. She knew the toll the last war took on him; especially the actions of his aunt. Now she broke into his home and tormented his son. He probably was headed down on that down ward spiral he found the last time.

_Draco sat in the comfort of his dimly lit room with bottles of fire whiskey thrown all around the room. He no longer tried to hide his drinking habits. This was the third time this week Astoria found him nearly passed out because of the alcohol consumption. She didn't know what to do. She looked at the once glorious Draco Malfoy from across the room; he lay on his bed naked. She couldn't believe this was the man she fell for and the destruction she enabled._

_"Draco!" Astoria gasped to find him in such a mess. It was getting worse._

_The pair had gotten together only 3 months after the war and had managed to keep it private and away from the press. Draco's drinking habits started with her. She forced him to have a few drinks with her to help numb the pain. She never thought it would become his crutch. She felt so guilty. It was all her fault._

_"Tor" he replied dragging the r. "Com' mat lov' te meh." He said as he tried to get up._

_"No! You stay right there. I'll be right back." She quickly ran into his bathroom and grabbed a sleeping draught potion. She made her way back to him. He looked at her. "Tor you should tell me you had a twin." he said watching her in shock. His blurry eyes not particularly focusing. She opened his mouth and forced him to drink it._

_"Get some sleep babe." She said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He grabbed her hands tightly and pulled her into bed with him._

_"Stay." He ordered._

_As much as her mind yelled to leave she stayed in the bed next to him. She cuddled him into her chest the way a mother does a child and whispered. "Sleep Draco. I'm not going anywhere."_

_"I love you." He said and threw his hands around her._

_"I love you too!" it was the first time he had ever said the three word phrase and although they were only in a relationship for about six months now she meant it with her whole heart. She knew then she had to do something to help him get out of this mess he was in._

_The next morning Draco woke up with a small headache and no recollection of the night before. He smiled as he felt the Astoria's body on his and her touch. He opened his eyes bracing for the intake of light and smiled at the woman on his bed. However he was greeted with a hard slap and an angry looking girlfriend._

_"What was that for?" he questioned._

_"You need to stop drinking." She said angrily._

_"You will not tell me what to do!"_

_"I will because I love you Draco and I can't continue to cuddle you when you're wasted."_

_"You don't underst-"_

_"You never give me a chance to! Get your ass out of bed and get your sneakers on!"_

_"I don't think so. I think I will just fall back asleep." He said ignoring her._

_He was met with a stinging hex and immediately flew out of bed. "I'm not joking Draco!"_

_"Bitch!" He spat and was hex again and again until he had enough and got on his sneakers like she asked. He then moved to the bathroom to use the loo and saw Astoria throwing his liquor down the toilet. _

_"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled at her and moved closer to stop her. _

_"Emptying your stash." _

_"You Bitch!"_

_"Brush your teeth Draco, your breath is horrid." She replied calmly angering him even more. _

_He grabbed her by her hair and turned her to face him and menacing said. "We're done. Get the fuck out."_

"_Brush your fucking teeth!" She said with as much venom although her eyes showed how scared she was. Draco looked at her in a threaten manner hoping she would back down. _

_When she didn't his expression weakened. "Why are you doing this?" he asked softly breaking eye contact and loosening his grip._

"_Because I love you and you're a good guy and I want you to see the amazing guy I see. You're not a death eater Draco! You're so much more than them." She said soft taking her free hand and raising his face to look into his eyes._

"_I may not be one of them but I have seen and heard so much that I can't help it. I need an escape, drinking does that for me."_

"_But it will only make it worse; I don't want to lose you." She said softly and her eyes started to water. He completely let her go and looked into her eyes looking for a hidden motive but couldn't find one. "Come running with me."_

"_That will never help." He tried to reason. _

"_Not immediately but it when you feel overwhelmed you can run. Focus that emotion into something constructive Draco. We can then work on your eating habits and then we can get you into that Healer program you wanted to get into. I'm not going anywhere I will help you become the man you were meant to be." She replied._

"_I love you." He whispered and tried to kiss the lady in front of him. The person who cared about him when no one else did._

"_No." She said and pushed him away. "Your breath really is horrid." She said causing both of them to laugh._

Astoria sighed and pushed the memory out of her mind as she looked at the white and green waiting area outside his office. Astoria was nervous. She took a deep breath and moved forward to the receptionist. Draco and her had only conversed in public and large events- where their intentions would only be seen as platonic - over the past twelve years. This was new to her, but she had to do it. She had to see him not only to make he was alright but for her own selfish reason. She smiled as she approached the pregnant receptionist.

"I would like to see Mr. Malfoy please." She said sweetly.

"Is he expecting you?" She asked without looking up from her work.

"Not exactly." Astoria replied deadly.

The lady looked up at Astoria. "Mr. Malfoy is very busy at the moment. He asked that he has no interruptions this afternoon." She said and then continued writing.

Astoria sighed. "Could you please tell him it is Astoria Greengrass. I am sure he would make an exception." She pleaded and then looked over to the large double frosted glass doors with a large green M in the middle.

"I am aware of who you are, Ms. Greengrass. However, Mr. Malfoy made it clear he would not like to be interrupted unless by his wife or mother."

Astoria smiled at the lady as she continued to write. "I assure you he would not mind."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Ms. Greengrass."

Astoria sighed. "Alright. Can I make an appointment to see him then."

"Sure. I will be sure to owl you when an opening arises." She said and wrote Astoria's name on a parchment.

"You're lucky you're pregnant. I would have hexed you otherwise by now." She mumbled and turned to leave.

"Have a nice day Ms." Amanda said sweetly and watched as the witched made her way out of the waiting area.

The same moment, the large forested doors opened. "Where is Zabini, Amanda?" Draco voice bellowed in the empty space.

Astoria froze in her spot. He heart beat increases and she slowly turned around and met the grey of Draco.

"Tori?" he asked softly. "What are you doing here?" he said and made his way to her.

"I came to see you." She whispered.

Draco looked at her in shock and she gave him a warm smile. "Go into my office then." he said and Astoria shot the receptionist a smirk of superiority. He then turned his attention to Amanda and said; "Amanda. If anyone asks I am at lunch, especially if it is my mother and this meeting with Ms. Greengrass did not happen. I don't need my wife thinking I'm rekindling old flames at a time like this." He said and the pair made their way into the office.

She looked at the office. How it had changed. Not the decor but the fact he now more pictures of her and his son.

"Why are you here Tori?" he asked and made his way to his seat.

"It's really good to hear you say my name like that, with that familiarity." She purred.

A smile played on his lips. "Does you're butch French boy know you're here? I don't think so. I know it would start a fight."

She raised her eyebrows. "The things your wife doesn't know Draco, should really stop you from making comments like that."

"But she does know." He said and braced on his elbows as he looked her in the eye.

She gave him a look of disbelief and then got up and made her way to his side of the desk. She gently turned his chair and moved her knee up between his legs and grabbed his tie.

"I am married man Astoria." He said and gently pushed her away.

"That never really stopped us before." She said and bent at the wait with her face just a few inches from Draco.

"But it's stopping us now." He said with a tone of finality.

Astoria backed down and moved back to her seat. "You've really fallen in love with her." She said in shock and Draco just gave a side smile.

"Why are you here? I know you didn't come here to try and get into my pants so what is it?" Draco asked calmly.

"Because Xavier proposed." She said.

"Came for my permission?" he asked confused.

"Yes. I mean I gave you permission for your marriage." She said trying to sound convincing.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Marry him Astoria. You care deeply for him I can see that but that is not why you are here. What is it?"

"Are you alright?" She asked softly but not breaking his gaze.

That was the first person who asked how he was doing in this whole mess. He opened his mouth to speak but he found no words and looked down and then looked her dead in the eye and said; "I'm Fine." he said coldly like he was taught during the second war.

"I know you better than that Draco. You don't have to be strong. You can be weak with your wife. You don't have to hold it together."

"I do."

"You don't."

"Hermione is broken." He said softly. "She doesn't break. She is always stronger than whatever is thrown her way but she is in the manor locked in the library crying everyday whole day. I saw her get tormented in front of me, I saw my aunt treat her like garbage, I saw her carve into her skin that vile term. Yet she didn't once give up her friends or any information. She stuck it out. She has courage to face her fears head on and when she has she, she stands stronger because of it not fall into a million pieces. Hermione needs me to be strong because if I break with her there will be no recovery for either of us." He admitted.

She watched him sadly. "You've grown up so much. She really was the girl for you, but Draco if you need to break in a million pieces, I'll be tape and glue for you. Always"

"Thank you."

Silence hung in the room. Draco received some comfort in her presence. After many moments of just silence Astoria broke it.

"Have you seen the paper?"

"No I haven't. I asked the eleves to keep the papers far from myself and Hermione. I don't need to read how I spent my Christmas along with the fabricated details."

"So there is no publicity act in this?" She asked carefully.

Draco looked at her confused. "You think I would purposely put my son in the hospital?"

"Heavens no! I just want to know why the hell did you allow them to take pictures of your son in the Hospital."

"What do you mean? It is impossible for anyone to get pictures of him. He is guarded by blasted aurors all the time!"

Astoria looked down. "Have a look at today's paper, Draco."

"Do you have a copy with you?" He inquired.

"No. There is no way I would stuff a blasted paper in my designer purse. It's unjust!"

Drcao rolled his eyes. "I'll go get one." He walked out of the office to Amanda. He slowly made his way into the office no taking his eyes off the front page.

A picture of scorpius was plastered on the front page. Draco was upset.

"You shouldn't read the article." She said weakly but Draco sat down and started to read the paper.

"_Christmas Attack! _

_By Venus Jackson_

_The forbidding details of Christmas horror at the Malfoy Manor was confirmed by a source who wishes to remain anonymous. Despite tremendous efforts for a private family season, the Malfoy family finds themselves in the newspaper once again. The grim events that took place leaves us all scared that if someone can hurt a war hero and her family then none of us are really safe._

_Our source confirms that the family was having drinks in the family room at the manor just after Mrs. Malfoy had put her son to bed. Our source also, confirms that that both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy moved quickly to the rescue of their son and both fought for their son against none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Bellatrix is no stranger to most of us this death eater was in the inner ranks of Voldermort's regime. She has been known for some of her horrendous crimes against the Alice and Frank Longbottom; who she repeatedly uses the cruciatus curse forcing them into insanity. She is also the cause of many deaths of those from the Order of The Phoenix, even trying to kill her own cousin Sirius Black once. She is rated a triple X threat to the wizarding world and a warrant for her arrest has been out since the end of the war almost thirteen years ago._

_Mrs. Lestrange is a pureblood idealist and our source confirms that the attack at the Manor was to teach her nephew a lesson about not living up to the Malfoy pure bloodline. He attack was intended to harm Hermione Malfoy and her son Scorpius Malfoy. However, no harm was to come to Hermione as she was protected by her husband. Our source says 'Draco couldn't let his aunt hurt her again. He needed to protect her this time, he saw her tortured by his aunt and even saw when his wife was carved like a piece of meat and no worth. He couldn't bear the thought of Hermione being hurt again.'_

_Bellatrix was taken down by Aurors Harry Potter and Ronald Wesley. Both men were on the scene as they were informed of the activities by the fleeing membors of the Granger and Black family._

_Currently however, their son is bed ridden and in a magical coma trying to recover from the attack. The Malfoys have spared no expense in his recovery as expected. Their son who would have celebrated his fourth birthday in a week from tomorrow is said to be in a pretty horrible condition and may not make it out._

_Our hearts goes out to the Malfoys in this time of sorrow for them. We wish them all the best in getting their son back to his healthy self. Once again the Malfoys have shown us how us how love overcomes everything that is thrown their way." _He read while the furry in him started to grow more and more.

He looked over at Astoria who was looking at his fearfully. "Don't do what you're thinking about. He is rumored to take the post of Head Aurora at the end of January."

"Then he should know this article was way out of line especially that picture." He said and quickly disappeared into the fireplace with a flash green flame.

Draco arrived at the auror department and was met with nervous looks from most of the aurors who was milling around.

"Where the fuck is Potter?" He yelled at the closest guy to him. The man looked taken aback and scared. "His office sir."

"Disgusting excuse for an auror you are." He said and made his way to Harry's office but was stopped by another man.

"You can't go in there sir." He said stopping Draco.

"Move. I am here to make a complaint and Mr. Potter deals with that." He said and shoved the man out of his way.

"Potter!" Draco yelled as he made his way into Harry's office. Harry stopped his work and looked at Draco and immediately pulled his wand out.

"Put it away Potter. We need to talk first!" Draco said and slammed the door closed. Then magically locked it and silenced the room. "Have you read the paper?" He asked and took a seat keeping his wand in his hand like the man across from him.

"Yes and I have-"

"So you read the paper. Great! Then tell me why my son's picture is on the front page? Where were those blasted aurors you have patrolling my hospital?"

"I don't know how this-"

"You don't know? What about the insider source? The details are very accurate and I know my family didn't speak to the press not even Black would because it is an ongoing investigation by your department. So tell me oh chosen one, who leaked that information?"

"I'm currently looking into it." Harry said.

"So you don't know?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Fix it before Hermione finds out this happened! If she finds out about this and it hurts her any more than she is hurt at this moment I will make it my duty to destroy you."

"Look at you trying to act like you're someone special to her. You're not. You're just the husband who she doesn't love. I have her heart."

"Then fix it." Draco said and lifted the wards on the room and left.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out! My boss had me working crazy hours. Anyways I hope you like and another chapter should be out by Sunday. Thanks again for the review/faves/follows. Means alot.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

_**A/N:**_

Thank you for the love guys. Sorry I didn't post it last night. I'm notsure I like the way this chapter turned out but here it is:

* * *

Luna watched as her four year old daughter and three year old son coloring. She smiled to herself thinking of how blessed she was. She thanked Merlin for giving her a; husband who was a bit thick at times but a good guy and an amazing father, amazing children family and friends. It was one of those few days where her life seemed perfect and it overwhelmed her. She was grateful yes but she didn't know what she could have done to have the heavens smile on her and bless her in such a drastic way.

She slowly walked over to have a peak at their work. Hugo was busy coloring the four stick figures which all had the same body size but different size circular heads. Three of the four people had read hair and she immediately knew his masterpiece was his family although the last person's hair wasn't colored. "You didn't give daddy enough hair sweetheart."

Hugo looked up at his mother confused. "That's not daddy! That's grapa silly." He said and giggled.

"Then who is this?" She asked as she got down to his level and pointed to the no haired person on the paper.

"That's Gramam."

"She looks pretty son. You want to owl it to her when you're finished?"

"Sure." He replied and continued with his drawing.

She ruffled his red hair and moved on to her daughter. She looked down at the drawing and saw a boy with bright yellow hair and a girl with red hair whose stick hands touched. The little boy however looked sad and had a large what she assumed to be, plaster on his head. _'Oh no!'_

"Don't you think his hair is a bit too yellow?" she asked her daughter softly stooping to be at eye level with her. Rose looked up at her mother and the tears started to form in her eyes. Luna quickly embraced her daughter in a done crushing hug.

"Mum?" Rose quietly called out.

"Yes dear?"

"Is Scorp dead? Is that why daddy left Christmas dinner?" She inquired softly.

"No Scorpius is not dead, but yes that is why daddy left Christmas dinner. A mean lady hurt him really badly and he can't wake up."

"Have they tried shaking him really hard?" She questioned looking up at her mother as if it was that simple.

"I don't know. Would you like to go see him?" Luna asked the distress little lady in front of her and received a nod.

"Okay we will go when daddy gets home. Just me and you." She said and gave her daughter a hug. The little girl seemed to get excited with her mother's promise and continued her drawing after mumbling something about 'taking Scorpius something.'

* * *

Hermione stood outside the door to her son's hospital room. She was annoyed. These aurors Harry had at the door today insisted they search her before she entered the room like she was a common criminal. "I am not a blasted criminal. I just want to see my son!" She reasoned.

"We understand Mrs. Malfoy, however, the new orders from Auror Potter makes it clear to search everyone before entering this room." One of the men replied gruffly not wavering. He was older than most of the aurors who were normally at the door. He had black hair that had grey streaks.

"I believe he meant anyone who is not family. Tell me something do you think I would harm my son?" She asked the man who answered her. The man watched her confused. "It was a question. It's rude not to answer. So do you?"

The auror sighed and replied; "No."

"Good. Do you think his father would harm him?" She asked him calmly.

"No Ma'am."

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Am I not Mr. Potter's best friend?"

The other auror looked uneasily at his mate who answered; "Yes."

"Do you trust his judgment?" She asked looking him straight in his eyes.

The man nodded knowing where this was going. "I trust him with my life."

"Good I do too, but do you think as his best friend he doesn't trust me the way you trust him?"

"That's something you would have to inquire with Mr. Potter."

"Well get me Harry now!"

"Mrs. Malfoy we can't leave this door unless the other aurors come in for their shift."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to the nearest nurses' station which was just at the end of the corridor around the corner from Scorpius' room leaving both aurors feeling quite smug. "Good afternoon, could one of you get my husband down here?" She asked politely.

"Sure. I will get him down now." An older looking nurse said and then left the station with a pop. Hermione stood waiting for Draco. She was nervous to face him especially because she wanted a favor, but she knew he would help her this time. As she waited she crossed her arms over her stomach hoping it would stop the butterflies.

With two pops Draco and the nurse appeared in front of her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked looking to in her eyes fearing the worst.

"The aurors will not let me in." She said softly and she swear she saw relief in his eyes.

"I can make them leave if you want." He said and motioned for her to walk with him to the door.

"That would be nice." She said and followed his lead to the room.

"Gentlemen, good day. " Draco said as he made his way to the men. "Why did my beautiful wife have to call me down here to see our son?"

"Orders from Auror Potter sir." The younger of the two said and then glanced sideways at his mate. "He wants us to search everyone before they enter the room."

Draco turned to Hermione. "Wow the auror department not only lacks in men with gonads but also intelligence." He said with annoyance dripping through.

Hermione gave him an unimpressed look which caused him to look back at the men. "Well that's all well and good, but I'm asking you to leave."

"Sir we can't leave, the ministry has placed us here to protect a civilian." The older one tried to reason.

"This is a private institution and I have received no such documentation from the Ministry saying that. You two are here out the loyalty, appreciation and affection the Ministry has for my wife, which means that I can kick you out so I'm asking that you leave this intuition. You can return once I get word from the Minister." He said very businesslike. They both nodded and was about to leave when Draco said; "You also owe my wife an apology. She is not a criminal, she is a hero. More importantly she is a mother to a boy who is in that room. You should be bloody happy she did pull her wand on you too."

Draco glared at both men until the both apologized and left. His face visibly soften as he turned to Hermione.

"Thank you." She said soft as she looked at her husband.

"No problem. It's my pleasure to kick those idiots out." He smirked and held the door to his son's room open for her.

She moved into the room and held the door so Draco could enter. "I'm getting pathetic, I need to get my husband to fight my battles." She said unmistakably jovially.

"Oh no Hermione you're far from it. You did the right thing by calling me you have no legal say here, it's my company."

Hermione gave him a small smile and sighed as she watched Scorpius. The silence grew and the awkwardness sprouted. "Are you staying?" Hermione asked shyly.

"I'd rather not." He said and looked down.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He said and rocked on his feet.

"You don't want to stay with him or me?"

Draco looked into her eyes with shock. He didn't expect a question like that. After mentally debating how to answer the question he decided to go with the truth and said; "Him. I can't watch him just lie there. It torments me. It consumes me with a sadness I have never felt and emptiness I will never fill."

"Funny. Sitting here just watching him keeps me from feeling like that. When I am away from him it feels so much lonelier than the silence in this room."

"You have hope, that maybe I can fix him. When I look at him I see him I see myself killing him or getting my boy back. I scared that I don't heal him, I'm scared I won't be enough."

Hermione started to get teary eyed. "I use to feel the same way. I sometimes still do."

Draco looked at her confused but she didn't elaborate and silence filled the room. "I better get back to the office. The Minster might be sending me a howler soon. I expect those nincompoops to be back before night." He moved forward to hug her but then thought against it and then left the room.

Hermione took a seat next to her son and held his hand then showered it with kisses. "Oh Scorpius, I miss you so much, so does your father and your grandparents. We love you so much. Today I picked up a book to read but I couldn't. I kept thinking about you." Hermione sighed. She looked at the dragon she placed with him.

_Hermione looked at the two day baby in her as he quietly slept. Draco sat in the far corner of the hospital room watching her intently unknown to Hermione._

"_You should get some sleep too Hermione." Hermione finally tore her eyes away from her son to Draco. "You've barely gotten any sleep since he was born."_

"_He's so precious. I don't want to miss a moment of his life."_

_Draco smiled at her. "He's sleeping, you won't miss much. Let me hold him and you get some rest."_

"_No." She said stubbornly. Draco rolled his eyes. _

"_Are you ever going to let me be a father? You're so unfair! You had him all to yourself for nine months. Let me take care of son Hermione!" He said firmly but quietly not to wake his son. _

"_Fine! Come and take Scorpius away from me. Break my heart, rip it out of my hand you mean man!" She replied dramatically. _

_Draco laughed and made his way to her, gently taking his son out of her arms. _

"_Careful with his neck." She said as she placed her son in his arms._

"_I know Hermione." He replied as the smile grew on his face. He carefully walked away from the bed and to the window. While Hermione started to get comfortable. After a few moments of silence there was a small knock on the door and then it opened. Ginny and Harry stood in the doorway with large smiles._

"_Hi guys!" Ginny said hushed and entered the room. _

"_Hey Ginny and Harry!" Hermione said with a large smile and sat up to talk to guest. _

"_I came to see my God Son!" Ginny said and moved towards Draco. "Oh. My. Gosh. He is beautiful. He looks just you Malfoy."_

_Draco smirked. "Thank you, beautiful men make beautiful babies." Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. _

"_Oh I have a gift for my favorite God son." Ginny said and pulled a bright blue gift bag out of her purse. _

"_Your only God son." Harry commented drily. _

"_You're just jealous they didn't pick you for God Father." She said and pulled out a stuffed dragon. "For the little dragon, get it?" She said as she held it up to her face._

"_How thoughtful. Thank you." Draco smirked._

"_She is kissing up to him." Harry mumbled._

"_She's right you are bitter about not being the God Father. If it makes you feel better we didn't give him one. We could not make a decision. Hermione wanted you or Ron and I wanted Blasie." Draco said as he looked at Harry._

There was a knock on the door and it broke Hermione away from her memory. She thought it was Draco returning but then saw Rose step in and then Luna.

"Rosie, Luna, what are you two doing here?" She asked and placed the dragon back in it spot.

"We came to visit a friend." Luna said with a small smile.

The little girl hung on to her mother's leg almost hiding behind her. She peeped at Scorpius on the bed. Hermione smiled at her. "Rose would you like to see Scorpius?" She asked patiently. She shook her violently. "Nothing will happen to you. It's like he's sleeping."

Rose peeked out some more and looked at Hermione and held out her drawing. Hermione gently took it out of her hands and looked at it. "It's beautiful. I think when he wakes up he will love it."

"Even the yellow hair?" Rose asked timidly but moved closer to Hermione.

"I think so. Come help me find a spot to stick it on the wall." Hermione said and held out her hand to the little girl. Rose smile and took hold of her God Mother's hand and smiled.

After exploring the room Rose decided to place the picture on the wall directly opposite his bed. "He will see it when he wakes up." She reasoned.

"That was very nice of you Rose." Hermione said and embraced her in a hug and placed a cheek on her forehead.

"So how are you doing Hermione?" Luna asked as she took hold of Roses hand and sat her down on one of the empty chairs.

"I okay." She said quickly. Luna knew she was lying but didn't press any further. Ron told her not to mention what the press was doing and not to be too pushy with Hermione to make conversation. Luna watched Hermione and the silence grew in the room.

"Are you still going to the New Year Orphan Event?" Luna asked siting down trying to make conversation.

The New Year Orphan Event was one that was started by the Potters; Ginny more idea for the event came to Ginny the Christmas after she and Harry had gotten their first son. Harry was feeling terribly guilty that he had the life he always dreamt of and there was still orphans like Teddy who would never get the family and Christmas joy they deserved. So Ginny proposed that the entire light side, all the 'heros' make and appearance, spend time with the children and give gifts to all the children at the orphanage. Naturally everyone got on board and since Christmas that year had already passed it was decided to be done on New Year's day. The children at the orphanage responded so well to the even that it was decided that it would be an annual event. After Ginny died it became not only something for the orphans but also, to help her memory live on.

"I don't know. I'm not ready to face the public." She replied honestly. "But the children look forward to it so much. I don't think I can let them down."

"I understand. At least you will have Ron, Harry and even Draco there with you." Luna reasoned.

"I've barely spoken to those people since Christmas day." Hermione said sadly.

"They are all working on making it better for you and your son." Luna said.

"I know. I just wish it all happened a little differently and I could help."

Luna gave her a smile. "It's okay to be the one everyone is helping." She said and held Hermione's hand reassuringly. "Anyway, we should get back home. Ron is cooking so my house might be burning right now." She tried to joke.

"Give him my regards." She said softly.

"Will do."

Rose hugged her God Mother and then left the room with her mother. Hermione smiled at drawing one more time and kissed her son and then went home.

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling comfortable and well rested. She stretched her limbs as far as she could across the bed. Her eye shot open after realizing she was on a bed. Her bed and not the couch she configured into a bed in the library. She quickly sat up and looked around the room to see a rose lying on the pillow next to hers.

She reached for the rose and at her touch it transfigured to a note. She knew that penmanship anywhere.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_How did you sleep? Much better than in the library I am sure. _

_Today I have arranged for some spa services for your relaxation. There is a masseuse, two nail technicians and some other people. You should get your nails done; get a body message and a facial. It's alright if you don't want to. Just have one of the elves escort them out. However I should warn you my mother is looking for you and if you spend the whole day having a spa day she won't interrupt. _

_Hermione, there is so much I wish you knew and so much I want to tell you, but I can only be brave from this distance. There is one thing you should know;_

_I awake full of you. Your image and the intoxication of last night give my senses no rest.  
Sweet, incomparable Hermione, what a strange effect you have on my heart. Are you angry? Do I see you sad? Are you worried? My soul breaks with grief, and there is no rest for me; but how much the more when I yield to this passion that rules me and drink a burning flame from your lips and your heart? _

_I am sleeping in the guest bedroom don't worry. I am giving you your space; I know you want it with all what is going on. We have a lot to discuss and we will when you are ready. You know how to find me. _

_For now I want you to sleep here. I want you to be comfortable._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco._

Hermione read and re-read the letter from Draco. "Did he just quote Napoleon Bonaparte?" She wondered as she read it for a fifth time. Her cheeks turned red as she realized he indeed quoted Napoleon Bonaparte.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

_**A/N:**_

**PLEASE READ!**

_**FIRST: 100 FOLLOWS & 57 REVIEWS ! THANK YOU **_

Secondly: **I want to say thank you to for their reviews**:

- SevenHeartOfRuby

- Chester99

- nikki98

- yourloved

- incoherentlove

- ELM-Tree10

- Musette Fujiwara

I am so **SORRY **I have not been replying to your reviews. That is because I don't trust myself by answering your questions and not giving away the entire plot. However, I can tell you Ron does have a bigger roll but that will take a while before you see it, She will feel remorse soon, Harry isn't being a _complete_ douche. Again THANK YOU!

This is the first part the other part will be up by Monday if all goes well.

* * *

Harry had just placed James, Albus and Lily to sleep in their respective rooms. He was beyond exhausted, despite his rigorous training as an auror. He spent the entire day playing with them. It was refreshing with everything that was going on. He felt regret not being able to be a more active part of their lives but he knew his children- expect James- knew that daddy was keeping people safe. James hated that his father was always busy with other people and never with him. He hated that his father loved Lily more than himself especially since she took his mother away. Harry explained many times that Lily was not to be blamed for Ginny's death but at five years old James didn't believe him. He didn't keep mommy safe and that was something constantly thrown in Harry's face.

Harry reached his office and left the door open as he sat down at his desk and pulled out the Malfoy case file. He was beyond himself. He was doing everything in his power to get this inside source with no luck. The Malfoy case was taking a toll on him. It was New Year's Eve and he was busy reviewing everything that was gathered on the case and where a possible leak may have come from instead of attending one of the many gatherings he was invited to.

He knew it wasn't any of the aurors because he had all of them quested under Veritaserum. Harry was currently awaiting approval from the Minister to question the staff from the Hospital with access to the floor and room where Scorpius was staying.

He stared at the article and read it again. He already memorized it but he read it again hoping it would trigger something new in his brain, yet nothing seemed strange. Nothing stood out to him.

There was so much he couldn't crack with this case. _'Like why did Bellatrix attack now or why did not seem affected by it? Was this an organized attack? Was everyone at risks for more attacks? Who the hell would want to expose this to the public? Is that a way of sending the wizarding world a message?'_ Harry pondered.

Then there was the problem that his stupid arours asked to search Hermione before entering the room thus pissing Malfoy off even more. _"How could they be that stupid and want to search Hermione!? I know I said search everyone but gosh not Hermione. Assholes!"_

He grunted. '_There is something obvious I'm not seeing. What is it?"_ He closed his eyes and leant back in his chair. _"What would Hermione look for?" _He looked down at the papers in front of him._ "Nothing she would just know." _

Much to his dismay he only got update from Ron and the woman he worked with from the case for the actual trial. As Deputy of the department he was not allowed to be the auror who goes into the courtroom or help with the building of the case. This was the first time the rules of his post annoyed him to no extent.

He needed to make sense of everything before the trial._ 'Any small mistakes and I could lose Hermione forever, although it feels like I already have.'_ He thought sadly.

* * *

Hermione looked out the window holding this morning's letter. She had not opened it yet. She was hoping to get a glimpse of the snow on the wooded area behind the manor. It was always her favorite thing this time of year.

It was officially 2011. This was the first time in her life she slept thorough the break of a new year. Of the past few years she spent it with Draco at a large gala. The Malfoy's would have a 10 minute firework display at 12:00 and all her friends would be in attendance. She smiled at the simplicity of it. Something she missed.

She smiled and leant against the large windows and opened the letter in her hand.

_My Mrs. Universe; Hermione_

_Happy New Year, Hermione. It's 2011. I hope all your heart's desires come true this year and every year you grace this earth._

_Can you believe this is the first time eleven years we did not break the New Year together?_

_Today I write to you not only as your husband but also as your son's healer._

_Mrs. Malfoy you have a lovely son, you and your husband must be so very proud of him. He has become one of my favorite patients over these few days; even though he does not say much. Some say it's comforting, as his healer I recommend having him work on his social skills as this will help him later in life. _

_He has informed me that his birthday is on the 6__th__ of this month. I should let you know that your son has also asked me to beg you his mother and father in getting him a dragon for his birthday. As his healer I suggest you get an animal that is not as dangerous, maybe a dog or fish._

_Despite his unspeakable condition his vitals have improved greatly and his body is responding wonderfully to the potions. His internal organs will be fully healed in four months; or by the end April. However he will have to have constant visits two months after this to insure that everything where it should be. He will also have to follow a specific diet; I have already provided your husband with the recommended diet._

_Also, I am going to brew the potion which should help with the damage done by the cruciatus curse. I am currently awaiting an ingredient Philippines. I should receive it by the 20__th__ of January. _

_The potion should be brewed between the 21__st__ and 28__th__ of January and will be tested on him on the 29__th__. I do hope goes according to plan with the potion. If I do not receive the results we desire I will try again. _

_I will try again and again, once you let me; not only for his health but also for your heart; I say that as both your son's healer and husband._

_My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

_My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_

_The more I have, for both are infinite._

_Healer and Husband; _

_Draco L. Malfoy. _

Hermione smiled at the letter. She received on every morning from the 29th. So far he quoted, Shakespeare, Napoleon and Beethoven. She had forgotten how much Draco had appreciated literature; it was almost as much as she did. Today however, was the first time he mentioned Scorpius' progress and she was grateful. She had a month of this misery and she would get her son back. The smile on her face grew wider and wider while thinking about Scorp running through the manner with a puppy alongside him. Maybe a pet was not going to be such a bad idea.

There was a pop in the room and Pixie appeared. "Good morning Miss."

"Good morning Pixie. What can I do for you?" She asked and move towards her bed for a seat.

"Master Draco asked that misses eats breakfast and then misses join him down in the drawing room before the big event today."

"Oh! Sure Tell master Malfoy to expect me at 9:00 A.M. sharp."

"As misses wishes." She replied to Hermione. She then snapped her fingers and a tray on toast, eggs with mint tea and orange juice and left the room.

Hermione placed her letter along with the others she had already received, after she had breakfast mentally humming a song from her childhood. She then got ready for the event. She wore a simple yet classy and Malfoy worthy outfit. With all black on she looked at herself in the mirror and changed her scarf to a bright blue one. She then waited for the clock to strike nine.

As she made her way down to the drawing room she couldn't help but think of how much Scorp liked to be part of this event. He would help hand out gift to the children younger than him. As she walked into the drawing room she noticed Draco looking out the window the same way she was earlier that day.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" She asked in awe as she walked to his side at the window and looked out enjoying the view as well.

Draco turned to Hermione, a little stunned by how silently she appeared. "So very beautiful." He said softly.

"So today, what's the plan for the press?" She asked still looking out the window.

"Well we tell them how it affects us as parents. We say it is trying as a couple but we're making it work."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "No details what so ever of his condition or Christmas day. It's no body's business. His birthday is coming up, we can let it slip that we decided to get him a dog or fish." Hermione added with a small smile playing at her lips.

Draco blushed. It was the first time she acknowledged the letters. "I think we should tell them dog, and he will choose it when he gets better."

"Good idea. They will probably try to get me in an interview with Harry and Ron, if they do after about seven minutes interrupt. I don't want any one picking up the tension between us." She ordered and Draco nodded.

"Show time." She said soft and held his hand.

"Show time." He said and grabbed his coat. Then left to the orphanage with a pop.

The pair arrived outside the orphanage with the media buzzing about. Draco headed Hermione's hand and they made it through with their heads down.

Once inside safely, the pair looked around and spotted many of their Hogwarts friends among then; Neville and Hanna Longbottom, The Wesley's, Professor McGonagall, Harry and Dean Thomas.

"Professor!" Hermione almost shouted as she dropped her hand and moved towards her old professor.

"Hermione!" She said and pulled the girl into a hug. "It's been too long."

"Way too long. I did plan on stopping by but I have so much going on I didn't get the time. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright my dear. How are you and Draco doing despite everything."

"As well as expected?"

"I understand fully." She said with a smile.

"Excuse me." A blonde lady called out to the room getting everyone's attention. "I'm Linda Daniels the head of the placement board for this orphanage. After the Minister speaks, the children have put together a small production to show their appreciation then you are free to interact with the children. I have to ask that if it's not too much that we have the golden trio together during this, as they all want to talk you three together." She said with a weak smile.

The trio shared a look, looking for someone to object. "For the kids, it's no problem." Ron said with a smile and Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Great they will be so pleased. Also, Mr. Wesley?" All the Wesley men answered 'Yes'.

She looked overwhelmed at the sea of red-headed men. "Fred and George?"

"It's Forge"

"And Gred"

"Oh! I'm sorry I thought it was Fred and George." She said nervously. The room broke into giggles.

"It is! Enough with this foolishness you too!" Molly reprimanded.

"Oh! Well the children would also like to speak with you two, together."

"No problem, we're joint at the hip." George said with a smile.

A small girl then entered the room and said to Linda "Mrs. James said to tell you that 'The Minister will be arriving soon'." She then ran back to the room when she saw the group she ran back into the hall. "She is shy but we would like if you all could join us in the hall where we will today's proceedings."

The room of heroes obeyed the lady and followed her to the hall where they were all greeted with loud cheers. They all sat in the seat assigned to them and waited for the Minister.

"Who finalized the security detail for Kingsley today?" Hermione whispered to Harry as they sat waiting.

"I don't know."

"Keep your wands handy just in case of anything." She whispered and waited for him to nod.

Shortly after Kingsley arrived the children started to applaud him.

"Today, we here at Bright Beginnings Orphanage is pleased to have so many of the biggest names in the wizarding world. Right now we welcome to the stage Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt." Said Mrs. James the day to day coordinator at the orphanage.

Everyone in the room applauded as the minister made his way to the stage.

"Today I stand her and I see all these beautiful faces and I want to wish them a happy new Year, one filled with laughter and joy. I want you all to know that children are very special to me. We sometimes get caught up in our lives that we forget that we owe our children, the most vulnerable citizens in our society, a life free and blissful. So this year I promise all of you lovely children, not just at this orphanage but all of them throughout Britain by ensuring they all have up to date infrastructure, and resources for these future leaders."

He said and the crowd exploded with cheers from the children. They all seemed excited about Kingsley's promise. Mrs. James reappeared and the children simmered down.

"Now we have Katie and Josh with a poem." She said and a short Asian girl and boy came up on stage. They were both silent for some time. Then Draco cheered them on and the other adults followed his lead. The pair seemed to gain a little more confidence and started to speak.

"Heroes." Katie said.

"Heroes are tall because we looked up to them" Josh said.

"You taught us heroes are brave and sometimes scared"

"And sometimes they are an orphan just like us"

"Heroes are smart, funny, generous and loyal,"

"And sometimes they have red hair." Katie said and the crowded giggled. The pair bowed and all the adults stood up to applaud them. The children scurried off and then Mrs. James appeared.

"The children have something special they would like to do now and I'm not allowed to say what it is but this is the children of Bright Beginnings." She said and then got off stage again.

A little girl about ten came up on stage. "Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Hermi-on-e Malfoy," She started off shaky, "We made your son a get well card. We all wrote in it and we hope he gets better soon." Then two boys came up with a large card. Hermione eyes immediately filled with tears. She got out of her seat and made her way up to the children and stooped to their level.

"Thank you!" She said and pulled all three of them into a hug. "He will love it." She said as she pulled out of she hug. As she got up she awkwardly watched both Harry and Draco handing her tissue. She looked at both of them and then just sat down and wiped her face with her hand.

After a few moments the children escorted the adults on stage and made them stand look at every one. Then a group of Children came out with a single flower. As the flower was handed to each person on stage the child giving the flower would say why they admired the other person.

After that the children were allowed to meet and greet with anyone they wanted to. No shocker that most children went to the trio and then the twins. Draco took this moment to sit down to with the older persons while Hermione was shining. He took the card and her flower and left her with Ron and Harry.

A small group came up to the trio all smiles. "Hi." Hermione said to them softly.

"Can I touch your scar Mr. Potter?" One little boy asked Harry timidly.

"Yes of course." Harry brought his head closer to the boy's hand that touched the lightning bolt on his head and giggled with joy causing everyone else to want to touch the scar. Both Hermione and Ron erupted in laughter as multiple hands passed along Harry's forehead.

"Okay okay. Enough." Harry said and reclaimed his head.

"Mr. Won." A little girl started "Can you touch the sky?"

"On my broom."

"Do you all fly on brooms?" Another child asked.

"No, Mrs Hermione here is scared of heights." Ron teased.

The children giggled while one said seriously; "I'm scared of the dark."

"I'm scared bugs." Another girl added

"Me too!"

"I don't like Timmy he picks his nose."

"Eww!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all laughed as the children carried on their conversation.

After what felt like countless hours of spending time with the children the group was lead to a small room where they had a few refreshments. Draco volunteered to get Hermione's refreshments. She knew it was for appearances so she didn't push it. She felt so tired after spending the morning with such amazing children. She wanted to be alone now more than the past few days.

She moved to a small table at the back near a window overlooking a field covered in snow. As Hermione sat down she noticed a pile of papers in the corner. She moved towards the pile curious to know what has been happening in the world since Christmas day. For some strange reason the Manor didn't receive the paper anymore. She made a mental note to have look into it later. As she looked into it her heart stopped. There he son was plastered on the front page.

She slowly moved to Kingsley who was speaking with Molly, Arthur and Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me," She said politely as she interrupted her seniors. "I need to speak with you Kingsley." He nodded and followed her to the little table she chose earlier.

"Hold on one moment I need to get some other people so I can ask what I need to at one time." Hermione said she then came back with Harry, Ron and Draco.

"You lot are going to keep smiles on your faces when I ask this question, there are way too many people watching so we won't go too much into detail today. That's for tomorrow, in Kingsley's office."

"What is going on here?" Kingsley asked.

"This." She said and dropped the paper down on the table. "What is it?" She said keeping her smile in place.

Harry, Ron, Draco and the Minister looked at her expecting the worst. "Tomorrow in my office at 10." Kingsley said and left the table after giving Harry a look of annoyance.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

* * *

Hermione was brewing silent storm as she sat across from Kingsley in his Office. Harry and Ron on opposite sides of the room behind her and Draco clearly showing his alliance stood with Ron.

"Good we're all here on time." Kinsley remarked as he entered the room only making eye contact with Hermione.

He briskly moved to his seat and then locked them in and placed a silencing charm over the room so no one could hear the meeting. He then pulled out a file and placed it on his desk. Then he took the newspaper that caused this unofficial meeting on top of it.

"Now, what the hell is going on?" He asked as he surveyed the group. Everyone remained silent. "Harry?" Everyone turned to Harry to hear what he would say.

"We had a leak we believe it might be someone from the hospital."

"I'll have you know Potter everyone at my institution signs a magical contract, with a secrecy clause. They can't talk about any patient unless it's to their family, the board of governors, other healers and nurses." Draco said deafeningly.

"And that is a large group. It is possible to have a leak there." Harry tried to reason.

"How then are you so sure it is my staff? Have you even questioned your incompetent department?"

"Yes I have Malfoy."

"Oh come on asking them doesn't mean a truthful response!" Draco fired back.

"Each of them willing answered under Veritaserum." Harry said smugly. He waited for Draco to say something but he didn't so he continued; "That is why I made the confidential request to use it on the hospital staff."

"I haven't received it yet."

"Apparently it is still the top folder in your secretary's dip." Harry said.

The room grew silent. Kingsley said nothing but looked at the four faces in front of him waiting for someone else to speak up. He sensed the tension and knew that whatever was causing the tension needed to be resolved and what better place than in the most secure office in Europe.

"You never questioned me." Ron said finally breaking the silence.

"Why would I question you Ron?! Despite the fact you aren't speaking to me, very mature of you by the way, I trust you with my life and I know you would never hurt Hermione like that."

"That's the point. I'm not the only one on the force you trust with your life. How many other people did you not question because you knew what their answer would be?"

"There was only three people not questioned Ron, you, Head Auror Green and myself." Harry said with venom.

"That still doesn't tell us who the leak is." Draco said.

Unknowing to the group Hermione took the article and started to read it again.

"What is going on between the two of you? Why are my best aurors not speaking to each other like teenage girls?" Kingsley asked annoyed. Neither looked at each other, in fact the both looked at the ground and remained silent. "Speak one of you!" Kingsley ordered but neither man followed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Because potty over here is sleeping with Hermione. Apparently it started a little before Gin's death. Ron found out and went mental on potty."

Kingsley's eyes opened in shock and his face paled. His mouth opened but no words came out. The silence hung in the room waiting for him to speak.

"Is this true Hermione?" Kingsley asked fatherly, finally breaking the silence. Hermione nodded. "I don't believe this. What were you thinking?" He asked Hermione like a father who was disappointed.

"She is in a loveless marriage." Harry said before Hermione could answer. "Although Ferret face insists he cares for her, I know it's not true."

"You know nothing about the way I feel for her."

"That's why she came crying me saying you could never love her?"

"What?" Draco asked looking straight at Hermione. "Why didn't you say something to me?"

"The same way you told me how you felt?" Hermione said softly. "We both went to our friends with our dilemma. Blasie kept your secret, Harry fixed mine."

Ron rolled his eyes. "He didn't fix it, he used it to his advantage."

"Bloody hell is that supposed to mean Ronald?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Hermione was always the girl that never looked twice at you. You were always her friend. Everyone thinks I was the only one jealous on at the Yule Ball but I wasn't. You just always had a better poker face than I did. Then you couldn't handle the fact that she choose me over you even after Lavender attacked me in sixth year. You went to comfort her not as a friend but in hopes she would see you as more. You even said in the forest that she is like a sister to me because you realized at that point you didn't have a chance with her and she only saw you as a sibling. Then she choose Malfoy over you too. You were jealous that she didn't love you the way she loved the other men in her life!"

"There you go using your wild imagination again Ronald." Harry spat back.

"I think he's right, and you hate the fact he sees through you." Draco told Harry.

"Shut up all of you." Hermione said forcefully. "I think I can get a time frame for when this picture was taken."

"Really when?" Draco asked and moved closer to Hermione and then Harry and Ron followed.

"The night of the twenty fifth." She said a bit unsurely.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

"You know the Dragon he takes with him everywhere? The one Ginny game him?" Hermione asked the men behind her and received one word agreements from them. "It's not in the picture. Then there is no extra light from the window."

"We can't base that on the toy." Ron said.

"Well not really but why would the move just the dragon? Whoever took this picture took it on the twenty-fifth listen to the article. It sound exactly like what we admitted to you in the room that night."

"I makes sense but that means it would be one of us." Ron said.

"It's not one of us. We have nothing to gain by doing this." Harry commented.

"Well then it's a fucking fly on the wall." Draco complained.

Hermione eyes shot open. "What did you say?" She said and turned to Draco who looked at her confused. "That's it! You're a genius!"

"What?" the four men in the room asked in unison.

"It wasn't a fly it was a beetle." She said to Harry and Ron.

"Excuse me?" Kingsley asked very confused.

"It's Rita Skeeter." Hermione said proudly and then her face dropped. "That means she knows everything. About the scam of our marriage and the affairs with Harry and Greengrass about the fight with Ron and oh my gosh."

Harry and Ron both understood where she was coming from. Their face matched hers and they seemed to be freaked out.

"How does that mean Rita? I don't follow." Draco said.

"She is an illegal animagus. She is a beetle. That is how she knows things and generally is correct with her older articles." Ron explained.

"This is not good. WE need to do serious damage control. The public relays on Hermione and Draco being a true romance story, if it is found out that the Ministry is behind this then they will want our heads." Kingsley said. "Get everyone who knows the truth about your fake marriage in here." Kingsley told Draco.

"Don't get mum and dad." Ron begged. "There is way too many dirty secrets in here and I don't want them to change the way they view anyone one of us." Ron pleaded.

"Yeah , my mother too."

"Get everyone else then." Kingsley ordered. "Harry I need to speak with you."

"I'll get Zabini" Ron said before he left.

"I'll go to the hospital and see if I can get any evidence on Rita being at the hospital the night of the incident. She must have been visiting someone when we came in." Hermione said to Draco.

"Fine go to my office, all files for December should be there. You know where to look. I'll get Pansy and Tori." They nodded and both left leaving Harry and Kingsley in the room.

Harry uneasily made his way to the chair Hermione once occupied.

"I'm taking you off the case."

"Is that really necessary?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You're a great auror. The best, but you're making stupid mistakes, and you're missing small details. You're too close to this case. You're not thinking straight, your emotion is involved." Kingsley reasoned.

"I'm really trying to fix this Kingsley." Harry pleaded.

"I know you are; but you're also trying to keep your relationship with Hermione. When this case goes before the Wizengamot, any small mistakes and that could mean a reduced sentence for Bellatrix and you know that. We fought so hard to get hold of her, now I want her dead."

Harry clenched his jaw. Kingsley was right. He was too close to the case and that might affect the outcome of the trail. He nodded at his superior.

"You need to end this affair you have going on with Hermione."

"That's easier said than done." Harry admitted. "She's Hermione."

"She's married. Don't you think you should let them give it a try?"

"He will just hurt her again. Then I will have to pick up the pieces and piece her together again."

"I know it's hardtop see the person you care about hurt but Harry, I think you should let them try to make it work, but if she doesn't want that, then I ask you be a lot more discreet."

"Yes Sir." Harry said with a big smile.

"Oh don't think I approve I just can't tell you what to do; you're both adults. However, I am disappointed in both of you. Especially you for making advances on Hermione while she was venerable."

"I understand. I have apologized to her already." Harry said softly.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the room was filled. Blaise, Panty and Astoria had joined the groun.

"Did you find anything?" Draco asked Hermione as he entered the room. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Why am I here?" Astoria asked the room.

"Your affair with Dra-" Hermione started

"That ended long ago Hermione. Yes I did try to seduce him a few days a-" Astoria cut her off.

"You what?" she asked in shock.

"You didn't know did you?" Astoria asked defeated. Hermione shook her head. "Nothing happened."

"As I was saying your affair with Draco, may come out."

"I just finalized my engagement. What do you mean 'may come out'?"

"The inside source in the article with Scorpius may have evidence that Draco and I have a sham of a marriage. They may also know about you and Draco and Harry and I."

"You had an affair with Potter?" Pansy asked loudly.

"Not the good girl your claim to be huh?" Astoria said a bit impressed.

"So who is the insider?" Blaise asked Draco.

"We believe it's Rita Skeeter." Draco answered.

"Oh my gosh I'm screwed then." Astoria "Rita Skeeker has been looking to ruin my reputation for years."

"We're all screwed." Harry said to Astoria.

Pansy laughed at Harry's words. "You know it's funny, the Golden boy and girl had an affair, I still can't get over it. That is all Rita ever wanted."

"Shut up Pansy." Ron said to her. "Let's get over the fact that the four of them are all whores. We helped in one of the biggest lies and cover ups of this Ministry."

"He's right. If it comes out then all our reputations and jobs for some of us are on the line." Harry added.

"The only one who is not logically connected to this is Mr. and Mrs. Wesley and Pansy, But they will dig and dig until it comes out."

"That's why you're all here. We need to do damage control." Kingsley said to the group.

"Can't you just arrest Skeeter?" Blaise asked.

"Not without it causing a scene." Hermione stated.

"Plus we need legal evidence." Ron stated.

"Dammit." Blaise exclaimed.

"How do we know Hermione wasn't the one who thought this whole thing up? I mean it's convenient that she knows about me and Draco only now. I bet Granger wanted to be with hero boy and wanted to keep her name in tack. So she leaked the picture of her son to gain sympathy from the wizarding word then she let it leak that Draco and I had an affair, then she had her affair with Harry. Her best friend who was there for her through thick and thin. So at the end of it she gets Harry and the wizarding world on her side."

"Tori that was out of line!" Draco told her harshly.

"Do you realize how stupid you sound? If I did do this, my son would not be in a hospital bed. Draco and your affair would already be out in the media and I would never leak me and Harry's affair. I would let it look natural after the stories of you and Draco surfaced. That way I would have my son, Harry and the media on my side. I didn't do this." Hermione said watching Astoria deadly.

"Right so you admit it's not beneath you to pull something like this off?" Astoria said moving closer to Hermione.

Hermione stood up as she got within a few feet. "I didn't not do this. You're so blinded by your obsession with Draco to realize this is a real problem."

"I'm not obsessed with Draco. I was in love with him, you took him from me, to prove pure bloods and mudbloods can get along."

"Astoria stand down!" Harry yelled at her.

"Then why pretty tell do I intimidate you so much?"

"You don't intimidate me, you disgust me. Do you know what it's like to have the man you love always bring up a woman he claims he doesn't care for? Granted most of the time he was complaining but he always brings you up. I mean from Hogwarts, every girl wanted his attention, but who always had it? You. You don't deserve him. He such a good guy but you don't see that."

"Let me guess he deserves a pure blood bimbo like yourself?"

"It never had to be me. He just deserves someone who appreciates him for who he is." Astoria looked at the woman in front of her with disgust.

"Shut up both of you!" Blasie said shutting up both women. "We have to think of what we have to do to keep this from coming out."

"He's right. Any ideas?" Draco asked the room.

"Kill Rita?" Pansy suggested easily.

"No!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kingsley said at the same time.

"Play her to our advantage?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Ron.

"Use of us to get her to admit to her knowing everything. Draco should go to her, claiming there is something he wants the world to know about his wife and butter her up until she says something out of place."

"Brilliant!" Pansy commented.

"It's risky. She can turn the story on Draco." Hermione commented.

"It is but we need to make sure she doesn't print the story before we lock her up is all." Ron argued.

"How about getting Harry and Draco to go out together shopping for things for their boys?" Blaise suggested.

"It's more realistic than Hermione and Tor going out together." Pansy said.

"I can't go frolicking with potty I have to save my son." Draco said with a twinge of happiness.

"He's right." Blaise added backing up Draco.

"I have it! I announce my pregnancy and both Astoria and Hermione as my friends come together to plan my baby shower and the nursery. Everyone can believe that they would put their differences aside for me." Pansy recommended.

"You're pregnant?" Everyone but Draco asked at almost the same time. She smile widely and nodded.

Everyone congratulated Pansy and then continued to plan how to use the press to their advantage and how to take down Rita.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of this story. I do this simply for the fun and enjoyment to playing with my favorite characters from my favorite series ever.

_**A/N:**_

**SORRY** this took so long. I can write a paragraph about how busy work was for me this past two weeks but you that's not important. I also want to thank you guys for your support and I will try to be regular with updates.

Also, I will try and edit and fix the errors through out the story to make it better fo you guys. I'm so sorry it is unedited. I try but I miss alot of it just before I post it .

* * *

Draco fumbled with the letter in his hands. It was now a little after one of the sixth of January. The guest bedroom was dimly lit with the few candles on the vanity table which he wrote his signature morning note to Hermione. It was Scorpius' birthday and he couldn't sleep. He wished he could wake his son up and shower him with all the gifts he already bought for him. He wished it could all go back to the day before Christmas where it all seemed perfect, or at least livable.

Draco sucked his teeth as he moved from the vanity table and made his way to the window. He couldn't see much and he didn't care much for a view. He was looking out the window thinking about her. He was angry his thoughts always drifted to her. He wish he could let her go the way she did him but here he was writing letters to her like a love sick fool. He still wanted to do everything in his power to see her happy again. Like he knew today she would be missing Scorp more than usual and he just wanted to comfort her.

Then a crazy thought crossed his mind; "_I should drop this off for her. I can see if she is okay and if she is sleeping."_ He thought as he stared out the window. He usually had an elf drop the note in the morning but he needed to see her, even if she was asleep, and boy did he hope she was sound asleep.

He popped into their master bedroom. Her small frame lay still on the bed in fetal position. He smiled for a moment and almost silently made his way over to the empty side of the bed to drop the letter.

"I thought you had the elves drop it off." A faith raspy voice of his wife said startling him.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked quietly as he awkwardly laid the letter on the pillow and moved a few steps away from the bed.

"Your cologne." She said a little more strongly and in her own voice. Silence hung in the room. She turned to face him. He could not see much of her in the dark light. "It's his birthday." She whispered softly looking straight into his grey eyes.

That's when he noticed how glossy and how immensely sad her eyes were. "I know. I couldn't sleep, I guess I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I couldn't sleep a wink myself. I kept expecting him to run into the room with you on his tail and beg for cake."

Draco gave a side smile. "Hm. It does sound like something we would do. Do you want to have some cake?" Draco teased.

"No, but I could do with some tea and company."

"Sounds wonderful." He said and held out his hand for her to take hold of it.

Hermione took his hand but let it go once she got out of bed to find a robe in the attached bathroom. When she returned Draco was awkwardly conflicted as to whether he should take her hand again but decided to just put them in the pocket of his pajamas.

Once down in the kitchen the pair worked as one getting the tea ready without any words. They had done this so many times in the past whether it be preparing for interviews, guest appearances, comments on current events and social issues, even on parenting Scorpius.

Once the tea was done the Hermione got their respective favorite cups and poured the tea out and handed it to Draco. "It's hot." She warned as Draco pulled the cup to his lips.

Feeling the steam he pulled it away from his face and the pair made their way to the family room and sat down next to each other but sure not to be too much in the other's personal space.

"Would you like some light?" Hermione asked as she placed her tea down on the center table.

"Just a bit, not too much light." He replied as Hermione lit the fire place with a wave of her wand.

After a few moments of silence and nearly half a cup of tea down their throats Draco broke the comforting silence. "Do you want an out?" He looked at her through his peripheral vision. His eyes stuck on the fire, he didn't want her to see the weakness in his eyes. Her head jerked uncontrollably to face him looking for an explanation to what he meant, although she already knew. "An out of this marriage. I mean we could spin it so that it looks like our relationship broke beyond repair with Scorpius being his condition. We could make it look like Harry comforted you and in a year or two the two of you remarry and you could be happy."

"How can I be happy if I lose my son? I would never be the same again. What would that make you think I would be happy?" She asked.

"I'm losing my son too. I asked you if your wanted out so you could be happy and then so would I." He said not removing his eyes from the fire.

"Draco, I'm sorry this marriage caused us to give up so much of what we wanted and had, but I can't think of giving you up not when there is a small chance of getting Scorp back. I mean if we get him back and we split up then what? We promised each other to be good parents to him, I'm going to keep my word."

"Wake up Hermione! There is a chance he will not be fixed. I'm not a God! I'm a man, his father and I'm hurt just as much as you are so I'm distracted because I feel like this potion will either make me or break me in insanity."

"You once told me Malfoys never fail at anything they set their minds to. You will not fail. I trust you." He could no longer look at the fire he turned to look at her. "But if you really can't fix him then the decision of the fate of our marriage is up to you."

"Up to me? I'm not in love with someone else." Draco said instantly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." He apologized as quickly as he made the statement.

"Its fine. I get it I'm a whore. It's what everyone is thinking these days. Hermione Granger the biggest wore of all time. She had an affair with her best friend's husband. She sold out when she became a Malfoy she changed into a big bitch. You know not caring about anyone but herself. To busy making sure she looks flawless at countless charity events and hosting business din-"

"Stop. You've made mistakes but we all have. Yes you've changed, but you had no choice you had to grow thick skin the women of pure blood society and vicious and downright mean, and Malfoy women are generally the head of the pack you had to live up to standards. I'm sorry I forced that on you." Draco said.

"No I did that. I forced it on myself, I liked it. I was respected because I was a hero and a warrior by men but with the ladies of society," Hermione exhaled loudly and turned to look at him "With girls its different, to them I was still a nobody. I was at the bottom of the social pyramid to them. So I admit it, I wanted the power, respect and intimation that your mother freely was training me for. I liked it, more than I should have." She said softly causing silence to talk hold of the room.

The silence hung. Draco didn't expect that Hermione had self-esteem issues in a million years to him she was always too confident. He couldn't believe that she was like every other female. She wanted to be respected by women rather than insulted. She wanted respect from them.

"I'm selfish. I wanted to get ahead. The girl I was, would hate who I am now."

"Hermione," Draco started. He took hold of her hand and then used the other hand to gently turn her face to him and away from the fire her face was fixed on now. "If you don't like it then you change ; change into the person you want to be. Think being this new Draco Malfoy came easy? Not one bit. However I was tired of not being able to be a healer because I was a death eater. No one wanted me on their service let alone touch them. It didn't stop me, granted I could have built my own hospital and guess what now people beg me to take a look at their case. It doesn't come over night but you can be the person you are meant to be you just have to take a leap of faith like I did."

"I've burnt too many bridges."

"I don't think so. People are immensely loyal to you. I now I am."

Hermione moved closer to him so that their shoulders touched causing Draco to instinctively wrap his arm around her small frame_. "She's right I don't deserve him."_ Hermione thought as she snuggled closer to him."Thank you."

* * *

Witch Weekly Magazine

It's the birth week on one of our favorite children in the Wizarding world. Soon to be five year old Scorpius was supposed to have an animal themed party at his home; The Malfoy Manor.

Scorpius Malfoy will turn five on the 6th of January. Of course like any other Malfoy this heir was supposed to have a party like none other. This party was rumored to cost the Malfoy family 10 000 Galleons. However that's not only for cake and balloons, oh no, the Malfoys requested a large petting zoo full for their son and his friends which included many other A- listers, such as the Potters, Wesley's, Longbottoms and even the Greengrass'.

However due to his current condition the party will not take place. We wish Scorpius a speedy recovery and a very joyous birthday.

The Quibber

Editor's Note excerpt

Before I begin my editor's note this week, there is a special young man who turns five the week and the Quibber family wishes Mr. Scorpius Malfoy a very happy birthday. May you come out on top of this condition and see many more birthdays.

The Daily Prophet

A source tells the Prophet that Scorpius' condition has finally taken a toll on his parents. It's no surprise that the pair was seen looking very distant this past week at a Charity event for Orphans. The pair did arrive at the event hand in hand however they left the affair looking very upset and Although, that can be expected, it is their birth week of their very sick son after all.

Today marks a bittersweet day for the Malfoy's. Today would have been the youngest Malfoy's birthday. Today the little heartthrob would have been five years old. No doubt he will be surrounded by love by his family and friends on this day despite his current condition. We hope him a quick recovery.

Draco kissed his teeth and tossed the article in the nearest garbage bin. He was currently waiting on Hermione for them to do some public work. The public needed to see the pair as a unit to stop the rumors and potential leak by Rita. Today, the pair would be seen holding hands in the cold and away from the hospital. If the media came by they would say it was due to today being their son's birthday and thus they needed to get away from the hospital.

He and Hermione stayed up for the rest of the night not saying anything just silent and together. He was so sleepy but this needed to be done. He had forgotten how easy it was to be open with her. He couldn't help smile at the progress they had made last night.

His coffee was almost finished when Hermione came down into the breakfast table. She was dressed in one of his hoodies that he never wore and muggle jeans. Her hair was pulled back and that was the most she looked like that annoying know-it-all girl from school.

"Whoa! What's going on with your attire?" Draco said and looked at her confused. "I get the need to change into someone you recognize but not when we have to face the press."

"Relax it is thought through. I'm dressed like this because it looks like I couldn't care with my attire, like I'm a distraught mother who is with her husband. The press will eat it up don't worry."

"They better; I can't deal with my mother and her nagging about your attire." He said and took hold of her hand.

"Before we go, did they really send you the wrong ingredient from the Philippines or are you just saying that to worry me?"

Draco watched her. His mind moving a hundred miles an hour; he could tell her the truth or he could lie and insure they put on an amazing show today. He weighed his options. "They really did send the wrong ingredient but they are working to fix it immediately."

She took a deep breath and mouthed him "Okay."

"Show time?"

She nodded and turned to him. "Show time."

The paired around at Diagon Alley holding hands. It was so different in the winter time. Although the vendors didn't take up half the street as they normally did, enchanted snowmen and families going on their merry way. The noise seemed a lot more contained and although everyone appeared festive the mood in the alley was very somber.

Hermione moved closer to Draco the temperature was well below what she mentally prepped herself from when leaving the manor. Draco wrapped her hands around him and the paired slowly moved through the crowd.

"Talk to me." Draco said softly in her ear. "We need to look intimate."

"I forgot how different it is during the winter. It's like a fairy tale."

"Winter wonderland you called it when we started dating."

"You remember that?" She asked biting her bottom lip to try and stop the smile playing on her lips.

"Yes I do. It was the winter just after my father was sentenced to death. The media was strongly suspecting of our relationship. I was secretly bringing you to Gringotts to ask you to marry me and have you choose a ring. On our way there you said it looks like a winter wonderland." He said loud enough so that people could hear without being obnoxiously loud.

"I did. I'm surprised you remember. You don't remember how to tie your tie but you remember that?"

"It was one of the hardest days of my wife. You're an intimating woman. I'll have you know I can tie my tie just like you to tie my tie for me."

She playfully knocked his arm and moved closer to him. They were being followed and they both knew it. He was eating it up and making note mentally of everything they were saying. She smiled and knew it was time to bring Scorpius into the conversation. She just needed for a family to pass by.

She held her smile as the passed a family of four walking towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes this was perfect.

"Scorpius would have liked to go in and get sort of contraption." She said motioning towards the large building.

Draco sighed. "Will this what January 6th be like every year? Putting on a brave face and pretending we are okay, when we both are dying on the inside?"

Hermione hid the shock on her face well. Pansy had given them a flawless script and here he was improvising. "Draco, He will be fine."

"What if he's not?" Draco said barley above a whisper.

She turned to look at him. His grey eyes was drowning in tears, they were fighting a losing battle and he closed his face and harshly clenched his jaw as a tear or two rolled down his cheek. She quickly tightly embraced him. She was met with the same fierceness of her embrace. She noticed a camera flashed and quickly apparated them to his office. This was a private moment.

Hermione wiped his tears at the arrived at his office causing Draco opened his eyes. "You should have taken me to the manor." He said coldly.

"It was the first place I thought of. Let's go home then." She said and gently took hold of his hand and brought them to the family room in the manor. Draco opened his fire whiskey and instead of pouring it out he raised the customized Malfoy whiskey decanter to his mouth and took a mouth full. Then he placed in down and left Hermione in the silence of the room.

* * *

Ron grunted as he made his way to the Malfoy manor. As much as he didn't want to make this trip he had no choice. He was going on Ministry business. He walked through the fireplace at the ministry and clearly stated his destination. He arrived in the Foo room in the Manor and was greeted with an elf.

"Can Ted help you sir?"

"I would like to speak with Draco and Hermione please."

"One moment sir." The elf disappeared leaving Ron in the room.

A few moments another elf ushered him to the drawing room and offered him some refreshments. Ron helped himself and then sat down waiting for Hermione and Draco to arrive. He knew it was pure blood social custom to let their guest wait a few minutes before tending to them, when dropping by unannounced. But before he could finish his first sandwich Hermione and Draco walked into the room. Looking eerily like Lucius and Narcissa.

"Ron!" Hermione said and moved forward to hug him. He embraced her quickly and then let go.

"I'm here on business."

"Oh!" She said and moved back to Draco's side.

He sat down and motioned for the pair to do the same. "You know the whole Wesley family went to Scorp's room and decorated it and brought gifts. We expected to see you guys there this morning."

"I couldn't face it so I asked Draco to stay with me. I was scared to be alone in this house and Narcissa well she wants solitude." She said and subconsciously fiddled with her fingers.

Ron nodded in understanding and did not miss the quick sideway glance that Draco gave her when she started speaking. He instantly knew she was lying. Whatever they were doing or happened in the morning she was protecting him. He inwardly smiled and hopped maybe this was a step in the right direction for them.

"Who let them into the room? Don't tell me those blasted aurors aren't doing their job." Draco asked full of concern.

"Aurors but I had them include a few more persons on the list, like Pansy and Nott, my family and few others I know would never hurt this family."

"Thank you" Hermione said softly. "Wait you? I thought Harry was leading this case."

"No. Kingsley took him off it. He was too close to it."

"Oh! Great." Draco smirked. An awkward silence started to fill the room.

"Well, I should tell you why I'm really here, the trial date has been set. It's the 13th, next week Thursday." The mood changed drastically. "It's a simple textbook case. She will get the death penalty." He said with indifference while also trying to lessen the tension.

"I need to go to the office." Draco said and quickly left the room.

"What's up with him?" Ron said taking the moment to drop his professional act and stuff a pastry in his mouth.

"It's his aunt Ron. His family."

"She is demented! She wanted him to kill a man at 16! He can't possibly have sentimental attachments to her."

"Oh Ron, the Malfoy's are family people they protect their own, and she is his aunt who hurt his son. He wants to help her but he can't."

"Bloody hell, these people are so deranged."

Hermione chuckled. "Ron, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to Ginny."

Ron looked at her quizzically. "No you shouldn't have." He said and his body tensed. "I'm a lot more upset with Harry. He should have been faithful to his wife. I'm just angry you let it happen. You have morals Hermione."

"I know I messed up big time."

"Yes."

"Do you forgive me?"

"You know a part of me was jealous you had an affair with him. I was the one who always had your heart; mind you it took me some time to realize it but I mean I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I had a ring. You choose the greater good and I loved you for that, but you choose to break your morals for Harry. I was jealous that I was never given the option."

"Ron" Hermione was shocked at his confession Ron was never one to let his feelings be known.

"But I'm happy we didn't I Luna and I'm happy it happened the way it happened with her." He smiled at the woman across from him.

She gave him a large smile. "I would have ever guessed you and Luna to work so well."

"She's an amazing cook plus I've learnt to tune her out when she starts on a new wild animal of hers."

"You shouldn't she was right about a lot of them from school."

"I know but I really just don't care these animals." He admitted.

Silence took over the room once again as Ron helped himself to another two pastries, stuffing both into his mouth.

"Ron! Will you ever eat with some class?" Hermione asked horrified.

"You're Hermione, you should be used to this." He said though crews exposing all the food in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes at his actions. "So tell me about the press details for the trial."

"Well the media doesn't know that the date has been set as yet but by tomorrow they should. You and Draco will arrive at the Ministry through the general entrance. Holding hand in support on one another. Heads down no interaction with the press. After the trail, there will be a large press conference, it will include Neville, Kingsley, Harry who would have been sworn in by then, Sirius, Draco and yourself. Most of the press will want statements for you and Draco. So we have allotted thirty minutes for the conference. After wards you will be escorted to the manor with aurors." He said in a complete business tone.

"We don't need any security detail Ron you know that. Draco wouldn't accept it."

"I know that why I assigned myself to you and Draco." He said with a smile.

"What about the persons allowed in the courtroom?"

"All persons will get a special pass and only with the pass will they be allowed to enter."

Hermione nodded. "Are dementors being used in this case for the death penalty?"

"No, she can control them; she doesn't have happiness in her life."

"You thought of everything didn't you?" She said with a smile playing on her lips.

"The Malfoy's are serious people. I had to bring my A game."

"Thank you, I needed my best friend before this trail."

"Till the end Hermione." Ron said and got up and pulled her up into a bear hug.


End file.
